Someone Like You
by A. Alice-LaCasse
Summary: There were only four things I knew for sure. First, my cousin's car was a talking robot. Second, I was destined to save the world I never felt a part of. Third, Decepticons were after me. Fourth, I was totally screwed. — Optimus x OC
1. A Day In a Life of

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Transformers, but, hey, it would be cool if I did.

* * *

Anna Reynolds wasn't so much a cold human being as she was an indifferent one; rarely finding herself caring one way or the other about anything—the sole exception to that rule being her family. After all, it was human nature to cherish your loved ones. She always had her own set of rules and principals she lived by; very little could move her to change her mind—her stubbornness being both a gift and a curse. Naturally she enjoyed her life and lived it to the fullest; she found herself affected by very few things. The last time something big enough happened to make her stop and think about her actions and their purity was a long time ago.

She had a good childhood, loving parents; everything any other child would dream of. She wasn't sure where her indifference came from. Her mother would always tell her she was strong willed and destined for greatness. Anna never believed her. She knew you had to work hard to get what you wanted and that it wouldn't come easily to those who did nothing. Destiny and fate were never her forte; the idea of some mystical force arranging her life for her, well that idea didn't sit well with her at all. She was the one in control of her life, her so called destiny. That was her belief and she vowed that it always would be.

Destiny on the other hand, had her own plans. Anna was no exception.

After all, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing.

* * *

**(Anna's POV)**

If I was allowed to actually hate anyone on this planet, it would be the people that ask if the bus had already come even though I'm still standing at the bus stop. I always have an urge to turn around and shout, "Do you think I'd still be standing here dumbass?" Thankfully I always had enough self-control to just smile and politely say no. However, a very long trip from England to the States had left me pretty much at my boiling point. I had a feeling that every little detail about this place will annoy me. Maybe that was my tiredness talking but I knew that my brain will not be able to handle another hour of journey anywhere – even the Disneyland, and that's saying something since I've always wanted to go there since I was, like, five.

I groaned loudly, the heat rolling in waves around me as it licked my skin mercilessly, covering my skin in beads of sweat. It was way too hot here, even in shorts and a tank top I felt like I was melting into a puddle. Wiping my forehead and rearranged my sunglasses I took a long look around the cars and people surrounding me.

So here I was, back to the States to visit with my favourite extended family, the Witwicky's; Uncle Ron, Mom's brother, and my beloved Sam. When Sam and I were kids we were inseparable, more like siblings than cousins. My parents used to say that we were joined at the hip, never letting each other out of each other's vision for long. However, when I turned eleven, my parents had the brilliant idea to move to England and so I haven't seen Sam or his parents for quite some time now. To say that I missed them would have been the biggest understatement of the year.

My parents managed to make up for that tenfold though. For my seventeenth birthday I was gifted with a ticket to head back to the States and stay with Sam for the whole summer. The only person beside my parents who knew about this happening was Uncle Ron. As he was the one picking me up from the airport and I really couldn't wait to see everyone. Especially Sam, who according to Uncle Ron was going to be getting two surprises today, me and his first car. I was happy for him, even more so because I would be there to help him choose.

_HONK! HONK!_

I jumped but my eyes quickly caught the sight of a familiar face and I couldn't hide my huge grin—my first true smile all day. A 1967 Austin Healey MK III pulled close to the curb and I could only admire the stunning beauty. A deep, rich green paint, perfect in design—I whistled, eyeing the car in admiration.

"Wow Uncle, if I knew you drove this baby I'd have come for a visit sooner."

He climbed out and I returned the delighted smile present on his face.

"Seriously though, you must've paid a fortune for it," I mused out loud, my eyes shifting to rest on the car again.

We met in a huge hug and I giggled, happy to finally be here.

"Anna you've grown so much," he said, releasing me and looking me over, I grinned. "Not that I'm surprised, it's been too long. Naturally you analyse everything about my car first," he added with a slight roll of his eyes.

Nudging me gently in jest we loaded my luggage in the back seat.

"What do you expect? My father's a mechanic and my mother knows more about cars than fashion. It's in my genes," I declared proudly.

Uncle Ron nodded in understanding as we left the airport and drove down the busy streets of America. I almost forgotten how busy the roads here were. Not that they weren't busy back in the UK, but we lived in small tourist village close to sea; the only time it got busy there was summer or the annual Air Show.

"Well I'm very glad you're here and I know Judy and Sam are going to be most pleased that you're staying the whole summer."

I couldn't fight the smile from creeping onto my face.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be here too! I missed Sam a lot. Last time I saw him he was still playing with toys. I can't help but to wonder how he turned out," I mused out loud, rubbing my chin.

Uncle Ron grumbled something under his breath and I barely caught it; "Believe me, he is far from what you expect."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at that one.

* * *

**(Later)**

Let's just say that Aunt Judy's welcome was not what I expected. To put it simply, she did not believe it was me. So I ended up standing against their kitchen counter, watching Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy argue about it. I have to say; it was one of the most amusing things I have seen in a while. It was only then that I realized just how much I really have missed them all. I love my mother and father. But, I loved every member of the Witwicky family a lot too. There was something about them that brought comfort to me; they always felt like my second parents.

In the end, it all turned out all right when I stepped in and convinced Aunt Judy that it really was me. She then proceeded to hug me too, and broke into tears of 'happiness'. And I was left standing there, awkwardly patting the older woman on the back as she clung onto me.

"Can you just stop already? Let the girl breath," Ron's voice called out. He walked into the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the sight of Aunt Judy crying on me. "You know, we still have to go and pick Sam up from school." She finally let me go, allowing the flow of oxygen back into my lungs. I took a deep breath, my hand against my chest. I sent Uncle a grateful look as I walked out of the house beside him, trying to get my breathing under control again.

The drive was surprisingly short, and when we reached Sam's high school I hid in the back seat, deciding to mess with him just a bit more. He still had no idea I was here and I didn't want him to notice me right away. I was just glad that college back in England finished earlier than his school did here, meaning that I was able come over here earlier and Sam still had to attend school.

I absentmindedly ran my fingers over the red ring on my left hand while Ron and I waited patiently for Sam to get out of school. I sighed, waiting for something to happen since I was beginning to get bored. Perking up when the bell finally rang and people began walking out of the school gates, I waited for Sam to show up. He, however, was nowhere to be found.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked in slight irritation, my voice muffled by the leather seat I laid against.

Ron spared a glance down at me over his shoulder, "No idea, but if he doesn't hurry up he can forget about that car I promised him."

I snickered, shifting into a more comfortable position and stared up at the clear sky in wonder.

"So, what's the deal anyways?"

Ron ran his fingers over the steering wheel, "Simple, I said that I will buy him a car, if he brings me $2000 and 3 A's." I ran my hand over my messy hair— geeze!

"Christ, Uncle. You drive a hard bargain! Poor Sam," I said between my snickers. I heard Ron chuckle in reply, clearly very amused himself. There was suddenly a sound of heavy footsteps, and laughter. I peeked the best I could and saw an oddly familiar dark haired boy running towards the car with a paper flapping in his hands. I could only blink.

"Sammy?"

"Different than you remember him, eh?" Uncle muttered lowly and I nodded mutely, before quickly bending down to resume my position in hiding.

"YES! Yes, yes," Sam said as he threw his bag in the back seat, hitting me in the process, and got in the car. _At least he's oblivious to my presence_, I thought dryly as I held in a grunt of pain. What the hell did he carry in that bag of his? Bricks?

"So?" Ron asked; I could tell he was amused by Sam's excitement. I was too in all honesty.

"A-, that's still an A though," Sam said cheerfully, his eyes almost shining with excitement. It actually looked like he was having hard time staying still.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't see… it's an A," Ron agreed at last, the last bit in a singsong voice and I smirked at the back of Sam's head. If he was excited now, I could only imagine what will happen once he realizes I'm here.

"So I'm good?" Sam asked hopefully and I swore Ron smirked. The type of little smirk only parents were capable of though. Not a cruel or a mocking smirk, but one of those 'see-I-am-the-boss-here-and-was-right-again' smirks.

"You're good," Ron responded, causing Sam to let out a loud 'whoop!'.

Sam seemed to be too caught up in his little achievement to notice me curled up in the back seat. Ron noticed it too and glanced at Sam, "Son, you're not forgetting anything?"

Sam looked at him, a bemused expression suddenly on his face. I had to control an urge to giggle.

"Huh?"

I sat up shaking my head at Sam; only then did he seem to notice my presence.

"AH! Who the hell are you?"

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wow Sammy, here I thought that after six years I'd get a warmer welcome," I said mockingly, faking a wounded look.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I haven't seen this like this in a long time. All the happy memories seem to return all at once, and I grinned playfully at him.

"ANNA?"

I smirked teasingly before I burst out laughing. He attempted to hug me over the seat, suffice to say it failed miserably because we were in a car and it did not work out very well. When he finally gave up and let me go from the awkwardly positioned hug, he looked me over taking in every detail. If it was anyone else I would have hit them in the head and told them to stop checking me out, but this was Sam. Sam was incapable of doing such thing to any girl, I even doubt he had a girlfriend yet, knowing how he was around girls he liked. Ah, fond memories.

"Wow. Anna. Really? Why didn't I know you were coming?" Sam demanded, his tone still playful, yet serious at the same time. He seemed very happy I was here, but slightly offended that he wasn't informed sooner that I was coming. "Oh, My God. This is the best thing ever. I don't only get a car but also get to see my favourite cousin."

"Sam I'm your only cousin," I replied in a deadpan voice, and Uncle snorted from beside us, causing Sam to shoot him a dark glare.

"Details." he said flatly. "So how long are you staying?"

I grinned again, unable to contain my own excitement. "I'm staying for the whole summer." Sam beamed, looking like he just won the lottery.

"Oh, this is awesome," he exclaimed. "You have to help me pick a good car," he quickly said, giving me a pleading look.

I nodded, "Obviously, I will help you buy your first car. What do you take me for, cousin?" Sam chuckled at me and I smirked back.

We finally pulled away from the curb and I leaned back in my seat, enjoying the wind on my face. Even through the excitement of seeing Sam again I felt a headache coming on; I rubbed my eyes and sighed. The headaches I got were usually pretty mild, but they lasted forever.

Damn.

* * *

**AN:** Hello, everyone! Welcome to the rewritten version of _Someone Like You_. This story was my first serious story and by far my most popular yet. However, this story was written quite some time ago and was ridden with spelling and grammar mistakes, and though I still make them now, I really felt that the amazing fans of this story deserve more than that. And I seriously felt like this story was by far the worst written piece I had on this site. So I have taken down the first 20 chapters and decided to rewrite them, the plot will still be the same with slight adjustments but this will mainly focus on fixing all the grammar mistakes etc. I will also use this chance and try to finish this story so I can start the sequel.

So, welcome new readers, and welcome my old readers I really hope you will not be mad about this and wil enjoy the rewrite.

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**: So, whose side are you on, Autobots or Decepticons? WHY?

_Regards._

_A.~_

REWRITTEN: _Rewrite stared as of Saturday, 29th of September, 2012._


	2. Sam's First Car

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Transformers. This is so pointless, it's called fanfiction for a reason, people.

* * *

Sam kept asking me about my life back in England. I honestly began to wonder if I should have written a diary for him, you know to satisfy his curious nature and all. Maybe then he would stop asking pointless questions like, _'What was weather like before you left?_' I mean, am I the only one who sees no point in that question?

"I got a little surprise for you son," Ron said as we passed the local Porsche dealership. I bit back a heavy moan of longing at the sight of the shop windows. I will get my hands on a Porsche of my own one day – alright make that one day a very big _maybe_ and in a very _far_ future, and then it seems a bit more likely, unless I suddenly win the lottery and become rich. But then again, it wasn't exactly my fault. After all, I lived all my life seeing my father fix the most beautiful cars in the world, it kind of figures that I would grow up with high expectations for my own future car. I knew that one-day I would have a nice car as well. Or, at least I hoped I would.

"What kind of—" Sam started but then the both of us froze when Ron turned into the dealership.

"No way," I grinned as I looked at Ron. Sam looked like he was about to scream with joy.

"Yeah, a little surprise," Ron proclaimed smugly, and I could see a hint of a smirk on his face. I knew Ron was joking instantly… there was no way Sam's first car would be anything from the Porsche dealer. Sam would be lucky if he got something new. And, if I knew my Uncle—which I did—there was zero chance of Sam getting anything from a good car dealership.

"No… no, no, no. Dad! You gotta be kidding me," Sam exclaimed, his voice growing louder and louder and I bit back a snigger. He was getting far too excited, and he was about to crash and burn. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Sam, I mean Uncle Ron was definitely being cruel by getting his hopes up like that.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron stated bluntly, before he started laughing loudly and I looked away from Sam, covering my mouth with my hand to hide the grin on my face. Poor, Sam.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked and I let out a snort of laughter that made Sam turn around and look at me. I shrugged, faking innocence. He couldn't exactly blame me, could he? I mean if I was in his position right now he probably be rolling on the floor by now.

"Yeah, I think it's funny," Ron replied with a wide smirk still on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam snapped childishly, and a quite chuckle escaped my lips but Sam ignored it.

Ron rolled his eyes and gave Sam a flat look. "You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron questioned sceptically as we pulled into the sort of place I had expected from the very start.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing," Sam muttered angrily and I squeezed his shoulder.

"Relax, Sammy, I'll find you the best piece of crap in this place," I said and Sam turned away, though I could tell from the lift in his cheek he was trying hard not to smirk. I think he was enjoying the fact that Uncle would not have the last laugh today.

Ron pulled up in front of the gas station and I glanced over at the sign: _Auto Sales, Bolivia's_. I rolled my eyes and jumped out, my head pounding at the sudden movement and the sunshine shining onto my face. I was too tired from the journey; I knew I would sleep for a very long time when we got back home. But, dear bed will have to wait as I had a more important job to do right now.

Sam was still arguing with Uncle as I regained my bearings and looked around. I could see a few decent cars around and I turned back to look at Sam.

"Hey Sam," I called, he and Ron turned to look at me just as a dark guy came out to meet them.

"I'll have a look around," I said and the two of them nodded.

Heading off to the area where most of the slightly more beat up cars were, I began checking out each car individually, making up the list of plusses and minuses in my head for each one. I didn't know Uncle Ron's price range and I was pretty sure I didn't want to, but looking mid-way between crap and falling apart seemed like a good start.

It was when I was studying a blue Charger that the rev of a fine ass engine caught my attention, I looked over my shoulder towards the source of the noise and stopped.

As a car junkie my parents made sure I was turned into, I knew enough to know when I saw a piece of artwork and what my eyes landed on came into that category almost perfectly.

It was a 1976 Chevy Camero – the smoking hot, yellow paint and the black racing stripes down the middle of the car looked a little rusted and in a fairly bad condition. But with some tender love and care it could be good as new.

I moved towards it, my mouth almost watering at the sight of the beautiful machinery.

"My God…" I whispered softly, my hands touching the hood gently. The car was warm, the engine obviously recently used and I ran my hand down the hood of the car slowly, loving the feeling of slightly splintered paint texture against my fingertips.

"What's a gorgeous piece of art like you doing in a shithole like this," I breathed and for a second, I swore the car vibrated in a purr. I moved around to the driver's side door and pulled it open; the interior was leather, sleek, sexy, smooth and I moaned lowly in appreciation. They just didn't make cars like they used anymore.

"Finest car I've seen all year," I muttered to myself and the door vibrated again. I slid into the seat and lifted my hands to the steering wheel. Using my thumb to rub the dirt off the steering wheel, I froze.

A face was in the middle of the wheel. I studied it for a second, rubbing the rest of the dirt away. It almost looked… mechanical but something about it fascinated me on a purely instinctual level. An odd shiver ran down my body, as my skin seemed to heat up for no reason at all. I huffed silently, rubbing my forehead, silently blaming the heat of the sun for my weird mood swings.

"Who the hell would give up a car this nice?" I mumbled to myself and the atmosphere in the car seemed to drop a level or two before I actually felt the seat wiggle.

My eyebrows drew together but I didn't panic, instead, I reached under the seat for the bolts that would keep the seat in place. There was a possibility that it was loose, resulting in the car moving on its own. However, what threw me off the most was the fact that the bolt was in the same position as always. I bit my lip in wonder, tightening my hold on the steering wheel.

"Wow Anna… nice job," Sam's voice jolted me out of my search and I grinned slightly.

"Yeah, gorgeous isn't he," I said as Sam looked in through the window.

"You know what it is?" Sam teased and I snorted.

"Duh. 1976 Chevy Camero, finest ass thing 1976 ever turned out in the car department," I replied and Sam chuckled before he examined the rest of the car.

"Is it in good condition?" he asked and I chuckled, rubbing the steering wheel slowly. Despite the strange picture in the middle of the steering wheel, I loved the car immediately; there was just something…_special_ about it. Something I couldn't quite place yet.

"The body's in rough shape but aside from that, this thing could probably whoop anything in its path," I explained. Suddenly, the radio switched on by itself.

"_Thank you, thank you very much_," Elvis's voice came through and Sam and I looked at each other before I burst into giggles and Sam chuckled.

"Move over Anna, I want to test it out," he said and I moved into the passenger seat.

"Sammy, if you don't buy this beauty, I will kick your ass myself," I declared strongly, tracing the dashboard and smiling faintly.

"Feels good," Sam murmured to himself. I grinned and leaned back, closing my eyes.

"Well, obviously. I mean this car is awesome, and believe me, I know awesome," I said and Sam chuckled under his breath, giving me an amused look.

"How much?" Ron asked outside and I immediately crossed my fingers and toes.

"Well… considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle," — I snorted at the 'semi'—"with the slick wheels and custom paint job…" the dealer listed off and Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, but the paints faded," Sam argued firmly. The guy ducked down to look through the window and I cracked an eye open to look at him, he ignored me.

"Yeah, but its custom," the guy argued and I opened both eyes and looked at him.

I gave him a dubious look. "It's custom faded?" I questioned dryly, and he gave me a dirty look.

"It's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand, little girl," he said before he stood up. I glanced at Sam and we both grimaced. Now that was cold. I grew up with people who knew everything about cars; I probably knew more about cars than half of his employees did.

"Five grand," the guy announced loudly and I winced as Sam looked out the window at his dad.

"Nope, I'm not paying over four, sorry," Ron apologized, glancing at Sam with a firm look on his face. I sighed and rubbed the dash longingly.

"All right, out the car you two," the black guy said quickly. I think his name was Bobby B and I couldn't stop myself from glaring at him stonily before Sam spoke up.

"No, no, no, you said cars pick their drivers," Sam argued and I nodded my head eagerly.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father, out of the car," Bobby said and I glared harder at him but he didn't seem to notice. Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all.

Sam and I sighed in unison, Sam climbing out of the car first as Bobby approached the faded, canary yellow bug next to us. My nose scrunched up when I calculated just how much money Sam will need just to get that thing started.

"Now this one here for 4 G's is a beauty," Bobby stated proudly, lightly tapping the hood of the car. I moved over into the driver's side again and rubbed my hands lovingly over the wheel. I felt the car wiggle happily again, and I smiled slightly.

"There's a Fiesta over there with racing stripes," Ron suggested, gesturing at the car not far from us.

Sam shot him a blank look. "I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes," Sam pouted, his stubbornness showing. I grinned, unable to stop myself. The stubbornness was really our family's main trait, it was literally in our genes. Between my mom and I, we managed to drive dad almost crazy each day.

"I really wish we could take you home, big boy," I breathed and for a second I thought I heard a whirr come from the radio. Shaking my head, I decided that I was definitely taking that nap as soon as I got back. I think this heat was beginning to drive me crazy.

"This is a classic engine right here," Bobby B said as he climbed in the bug to my right and I sighed. Suddenly the passenger door banged open and smacked the driver's door of the bug; I covered my mouth with my hand in both shock and amusement. There was no way I could have done that, but something inside me told me that the car had decided it wanted to be bought. And I was _really_ going insane, thinking that a car was actually choosing 'us' as its owners.

"I am so sorry," I apologised hurriedly as I leaned across to get a better look at the damage. I heard Sam snigger behind me as Ron muttered 'holy cow'. A rack of yellow containers had been knocked over and there was a sizable dent in the bug's door. Wow, it was worse that I though it will be.

"No worries, I'll have my man Manny just knock it right out," Bobby said as he got out through the passenger's door. I looked back at the wheel and grinned. My eyes caught the dangling mirror ornament that was a disco ball and a car freshener tag with a bee on it saying 'Bee-otch' underneath. I grinned wider.

"Nice one Bee," I whispered and the car beeped. I pulled my hands back, caught between laughing and freaking out. Another excited shiver seemed to pass over my body before I shook my head. This day was getting weirder and weirder. What's next? Flying monkeys?

I climbed out of the car and managed to catch the door before it closed on me. I bit my lip in confusion as I stared at it in for a second before shrugging my shoulders and closing it, leaning on the roof leisurely, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Now that one there is my favourite. Drove it all the way over from Alabamy," Bobby B continued cheerfully, like nothing had happened but I was immediately distracted when the radio suddenly turned on and started shifting through the stations rapidly.

"What the—!" I started but was cut off when all the windows in every single car in the parking lot exploded in a cloud of glass.

I ducked down next to the door, throwing my arms over my head as car alarms went off and glass rained down onto the ground, mixing with the gravel.

"What the hell was that?" I managed to ask between gasps. Sam looked at me from his position beside me, opening his mouth to answer but never go the chance as Bobby B hastily spoke up.

He quickly turned to Uncle, holding out four fingers, "_Four thousand_!"

I smirked.

* * *

**(Later)**

"_Woo-hoo!_ Your first car, Sammy," I cheered, smiling as my brown waves blew around my face from having both windows open.

"I call dibs on it tomorrow! Miles and I are going to a party," Sam announced with a grin, looking incredibly pleased as he drove the newly purchased Camero for the first time. We had played rock, paper, and scissors to see who got to drive first and, sadly, he won. Dang you rock, why does paper beat you! Should it not be another way around? But still, I gave in, it was Sam's car after all.

"You and Miles are going to a party?"

I raised my eyebrow. Then I burst out laughing. I had never met the guy, but from what Sam has told me, he was quite a character. And I mean that in the worst way possible, but then again, I haven't officially met him yet, so I was willing to give the guy the benefit of doubt.

"Why is that so funny, Anna?" Sam mumbled, a scow on his face and I continued to laugh anyways.

"I'm s-sorry, but you, and MILES? Wow." I calmed down but couldn't stop smiling. I wiped the tears away from my eyes from laughing so hard. "I can kind of imagine you getting invited to a party, couz, but Miles? I have to come watch this! I mean, weren't you the one who told me that he always embarrasses you in front of people?"

Sam frowned as he stared at the road, refusing to look at me. See, stubborn. It runs in the family.

"Aw, come on, Sammy, don't be mad," I poked his side. "Whose party is it?"

Sam didn't answer. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"Fine, but if you are going to be publicly humiliated by Miles, as usual, then the car must look fabulous!" I declared cheekily. I ran my hand along the dashboard almost as if to empathise the point. Sam looked at me curiously from the corner of his eye, but still refused to say anything.

Even when we finally got home Sam went inside the house without a single word, clearly still ignoring me.

"Stupid cousin, and here I thought he missed me," I mumbled darkly under my breath. I unhurriedly walked into the house Aunt Judy greeting me with another warm hug the moment I step inside.

"Did you find a car you guys like, Anna?" she asked, giving me a wide smile. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's the best I could find and Sam loves it too!" I answered, feeling oddly proud of myself. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Judy said as she went back to whatever she was doing before. I went up to my new room, which was next to Sam's, and changed into a purple top and grey short-shorts. Throwing my brown waves up into a messy ponytail so it would hopefully stay out of my face, I turned to leave my new room, closing the door behind me. I grabbed a bucket from the laundry room—which I had difficulty finding because all rooms look alike unit you actually entered them— and filled it with soapy water, throwing a sponge in there too.

Just as I was leaving the laundry room to go outside I bumped into Sam who gave me a confused look.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sam wondered out loud, staring at my getup and the bucket in my hands.

I sighed tiredly, wondering what he though I was going to do with a sponge and a bucket full of water. "I'm going to give your car a much needed wash," I said giving him a 'duh' look. "I said it needed to look fabulous. Who knows when was the last time anyone even gave him a good wash."

He looked surprised, but said nothing in protest, "Oh, well okay."

Giving him a long look that was clearly beginning to make him uncomfortable, I walked outside, wobbling down the few steps onto the path I approached the parked Camero. I set the bucket down and turned on the hose, testing the water with my other hand.

I truly had no idea how I managed to muster enough energy to do this, considering that I was absolutely exhausted before. Somehow, it seemed that being next to yellow Camero was helping me relax, not to mention the fact that I felt more productive by doing this.

"Alright it's beauty time," I joked, pumping my fist into the air. I turned the warm water hose onto the car. Then to my surprise and horror the car seem to…_shiver_. Man, I must be losing it, like really loosing it. I shook my head.

After it was completely soaked, I grabbed the soapy sponge and started scouring the hood of the car. I hummed as I scrubbed it down, making sure that the car was completely covered in bubbles. I swear the hood started to wiggle playfully as I washed it but that's impossible. Maybe I really should have had that nap first and washed the car tomorrow, clearly the heat has messed up my normal brain function.

"_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_"

I jumped in surprise as the radio suddenly turned on.

"What the heck," I muttered faintly, staring at the car in surprise. Did the radio really just randomly turn on playing I Like It by Enrique Iglesias? I shook my head and quickly rinsed the car off with the hose, letting out a low whistle when I looked it over.

"Not bad for only a car wash," I said teasingly. I ran my hand over the hood and almost laughed when it shivered again. I may have lost my mind, but I'm going to at least pretend that I haven't. Somehow, I had the feeling that there was more to this car than met the eye.

Or maybe I just really needed to visit a Psychiatrist.

* * *

**AN:** Greetings! How are you my lovely readers? Hopefully good which means that you were able to enjoy this chapter as much as I did. What can I say, I really like writing Bumblebee. He's just one of those characters you can't help but to love. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I would love to hear from you.

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**: Okay, so most of you are Bot fans, there are also few Con fans. Let me ask you this: Out of EVERYONE who is your favourite Con/Bot? And why?

_Regards._

_A.~_

REWRITTEN: _Rewritten on Sunday, 30th of September, 2012._


	3. Who Is Gonna Drive Her Home?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Transformers, only Anna and most of the plot. *sigh*

* * *

**(Next Day)**

After waking up from much deserved night's sleep, I decided to quickly get ready and check on Bee. I had very little time to properly look at him yesterday, considering the fact that under any other circumstances I would have spend hours checking his engine and other body parts. So, I would take a good look at him today and see if the engine needed any serious work since I wasn't exactly eager to let Sam drive around with a car that may have something wrong with it.

After doing my usual morning routine of taking a shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed, I strolled into the kitchen, my hair still wet from the shower as I tried to push the rebellious strand from my face.

I found my favourite cousin eating his breakfast, his expression half dead; eyes half closed, dark bags under his eyes and jerky hand movements as he slowly consumed his food. He ate his cereal at a turtle's pace with his back turned to me, completely oblivious to the fact that I had just walked into the kitchen.

I grinned evilly, "SAM!"

He jumped, dropping his spoon and looked at me wide eyed. His startled expression quickly turned into one of annoyance when I grinned cheerfully and waved at him, strolling closer towards him. Quickly taking advantage of his unawareness, I stole the bowl from his hands, putting a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Hey," Sam snapped quickly. "That's an unfair advantage!"

He stood up trying to grab the bowl but I quickly dodged him, moving to my right. "Unfair advantage, my ass. Sorry, couz. You snooze you loose." I winked at him playfully.

We had a small war of 'tug-of-war', which Sam won in the end, no surprise considering that he used my weakness against me. He tickled me. The nerve of that boy, I swear.

He glared at me from another side of the kitchen, an accusing look on his face. Before he slowly got back to eating, still occasionally glancing up at me as if to make sure I was not going to start stealing his food again.

"Oh, Anna?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, gently placing my freshly backed pancakes that Aunt Judy made this morning into a plate before me. I gave a small 'hmm' in response.

"I won't be able to stay with you today, I hope you don't mind," he said. He looked rather guilty about it; his expression twisting into angst look that honestly made him look like hadn't pooped for a few days. "We can still go to the party later, promise."

I nodded absentmindedly, it's not like I had nothing to do. "That's fine, I was going to check Bee out anyway." I spoke, brushing my wet strands of hair from my face for a fifth time, letting out a small huff of frustration when it fell right back onto my face the second I let go.

Sam gave me a confused look, "Bee?" he repeated slowly.

Giving him a small shrug shrugged, I replied, "It's your car's new name," I announced coolly. "I thought it was a suitable one."

Sam stared at me for a second, clearly amused, his face torn between bursting into laughter and being freaked out.

"I swear you love that car more than I do," he mumbled under his breath after few seconds of silence.

I snickered, rolling my eyes at him.

Funny thing was, I could not agree more.

* * *

**(Outside)**

I stretched lazily, sun kissing my exposed skin as ventured down the steps towards the yellow Camero. I was wearing a short tank top with a pair of shorts and flip-flops. It seemed that this was the only thing I could wear in America without sweating like a pig, which was a bad thing, considering I only brought so many shorts and tank tops with me.

Banishing those horrible thoughts from my mind, I quickly jogged down the path, my eyes already on Bee parked just across the lawn. Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron were getting ready to construct 'their path', carrying shovels, gloves and other equipment with them. I gave them a quick wave, walking hurriedly past them in case they decided to involve me in the 'family bonding experience'.

I walked up to Bee, my eyes shining with excitement as they slid down the length of the car. Sam had left already, leaving Bee for a check-up. He wanted the car to be top condition for the party today and I volunteered to help since this would at least give me something to do while Sam took care of his business. I gently touched the hood.

"How is my favourite car doing today?" I asked, my hand slowly rubbing the hood.

"_Crazy for, your touch, your touch_," the radio blared out. I chuckled lowly, patting the hood fondly as I walked around the car. Another excited shiver ran down my spine – the feeling was warm, and I felt safe, making my chest fill with an odd sense of happiness. Although, I have to say, a talking car was a tad bit creepy, even by my standards, and I was usually really open minded about these sort of things.

I opened the front doors, rapidly checking over the car, my hands sliding over different parts of the car as I checked the stability and quality of the exterior. Quickly making a note of things to be fixed or needing attention, I checked the frame next. It definitely needed work, unlike the inside that looked in a pretty good state. Sam would need to repaint Bee at least; his condition was not exactly what you would call 'ideal'. All through the check-up, Bee kept blasting random clips and songs at me. I would, on occasion, answer him. And before I realized it, I was having a full-fledged conversation with a car. I shook my head. I was becoming more than a little worried about my mental health, but at the same time I couldn't help but to forget that I was talking with a car of all things.

"Any more of this, and I'll need a first class ticket to the loony bin. Everyone thinks I'm weird as it is."

I heard Bee flicker through different stations before:

"_You are beautiful no matter what they say_." I blinked at his chosen song. "_Words can't bring you down; you are beautiful in every single way. Yes, words can't bring you down..._"

I smirked slightly at Bee. Who cares if I'm going crazy and talking to a car? I doubt I could get any more insane then I already was. With that in mind, I stroked the hood soothingly. "Heh. Thanks for that, Bee."

I moved around the car slower than before, checking it over for one more time just to be sure I got everything down. With that done, I lifted the hood of the car taking a good look at it. I was honestly prepared for the worst-case scenario, but what I saw made my eyes pop out, and my lips part in shock.

"_Sweet Jesus…_"

The engine was brand new. In fact, I had never seen a model like that, even in the magazines or on the Internet. Heck, even Japanese work looked nothing like this. It looked completely out of place inside the beat-up Camero.

"You, my friend, are one hot set of wheels. Where did you get this engine?" I breathed, grinning as I heard the radio crackle again.

"_This is why I'm hot; this is why I'm hot!_"

I chortled and wiped away a grease smudge with my rag. I could not believe the sight in front of me. This car was definitely a mystery – a mystery I wanted to crack.

* * *

**(Evening)**

I have spent an entire day working on Bee. I truly enjoyed every second of it too. Sam had come back an hour ago, and it seemed we were going to pick up Miles a bit earlier then we had planned and then go the party. I still could not wait to see this guy; I had a feeling I was not going to regret it either. Call it a gut instinct if you will, but I had a feeling that this evening will definitely be eventful.

"Ron this one is uneven, and this one's wobbly," Judy called. She and Uncle were still working on their 'sacred path'. I had never met a man that dedicated to his path. Like, ever. It was almost too funny.

I heard the back door close and Ron groaned as I can only assume Sam walked across the grass.

"I do not like footprints on my grass," he grumbled, annoyed, and I could almost hear Sam frown.

"What… Dad there isn't any…" Ron cut him off.

"That's why I built my path. Now why don't you move off my grass and onto my path," Ron suggested and I sniggered, ducking back under the hood just in time.

"Heh, the man loves his path," I murmured to myself as I checked the oil levels and the date of the battery, making sure that all the wires were connected properly.

"I want you home by 11 o'clock!" Aunt Judy yelled and I looked up as Sam pulled open the driver's door and climbed in so quickly that one would think the devil was chasing him down.

"And be careful! Anna, make sure you two wear your seat belts!" Ron added and I nodded, grinning as I closed the hood and chucked the rag over to garage before climbing in the passenger side.

"11 o'clock!" Judy called as a reminder and I chuckled.

"Let's blow this joint Sammy," I said and he nodded his head immediately.

"Don't need to tell me twice," he replied as he turned the key, the engine rumbling easily into life. I looked behind as I noticed a massive cloud of smoke rising out from the exhaust and I grinned.

"I am so giving your car a proper clean Sammy," I told him and he rolled his eyes, smirking faintly.

"Whatever," he grinned.

* * *

**(Later)**

There was only one word I could use to describe Miles: _idiot_. Absolute and utter idiot. I knew that not all teenager boys were the same, and most of them were weird because of their hormones going through the roof or something, but quite frankly, Miles was beyond strange. His first words to me were:

"Nice ass."

For a second I was sure that Bee was going to run him over, since the engine roared angrily and the car revved slightly. Suffice to say, I could not stop laughing after that. Miles seemed to be freaked out but thought that it was Sam taking his comment badly. On other hand, Sam seemed to be just as freaked out as Miles was. So now we were all driving to this 'party' Sam seemed to be so happy about. I looked out the window at the dry landscape and sighed before turning to Sam.

"Are you sure we were invited to this party?" I questioned and Sam snorted.

"Of course Anna, it's a lake, public property," he replied calmly and I rolled my eyes, but decided to bite my tongue and don't say anything. For all I knew, we were invited, but this whole 'party' issue did seem awfully suspicious to me.

After driving for another ten minutes, we pulled up against the curb and Sam turned off the ignition, his jaw slack. Miles was already getting out of the car when Sam began babbling like a mindless idiot.

"Oh My God. Guys, Mikaela's here, she's here," he cooed and I looked at him confused.

"Who's Mikaela?"

Miles snorted loudly, gaining my attention. "Just this chick Sam has been in love with, since like, first grade. I swear the dude just does not give up." I glared at Miles from the corner of my eye.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" I asked lucidly, putting my hand on Sam's shoulder. "Go get her, tiger." I added with a wink. Sam smiled gratefully, stepping out of the car. He began to walk towards the group of teenagers that looked about our age, but stopped when he noticed I had made no movement to get out of the car.

"Anna?"

"I'll stay with Bee, okay," I said and Sam frowned in bewilderment.

"But, I brought you here to—"

"Sam, dude, if the chick doesn't want to go, just leave her," Miles told him rowdily. Sam glanced at me again, unsure.

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

I flashed him a small smile.

"Just go already, boy are you hard to get rid off," I teased calmly. He gave me a grin and headed off towards Miles as I got out of the car and pushed Bee's hood up again. I wanted to check everything over again to make sure it was all safe, and nothing accidently unplugged or broke while we were driving. Later I would have to take a look underneath and clean the exhaust, which would probably need to be replaced since it was most likely older than me. I rubbed my forehead tiredly; it had been a long day. Closing the hood after a once-over, I slowly leaning on it, my stance relaxed as I folded my arms over my chest.

I glanced up to see if I could spot Sam. But what I saw both amused and annoyed me. Miles was being an idiot again, but this time, he decided to climb a tree. I mean what the hell?

"What a moron," I whispered under my breath. Bee seemed to agree with me as he made a whirling sound.

"Sometimes I think I'd rather have no friends at all than have friends like him," I said warily.

"_You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me!_"

I giggled, once more patting Bee's hood.

"Yeah, even if you're a talking car, you're my friend too, Bee," I told him, giving the car a lazy smile. I slowly went to lie in the back seat, stretching out across comfortable leather, a soft breeze blowing from the open windows. I saw Miles and Sam walking back to the car and Miles tried getting into the passenger seat through the window.

"It's called a door, dipshit," I smacked his head. I noticed Sam hadn't come into the car yet and looked up to see him staring after a girl walking down the dusty road. I presumed it was Mikaela by the way Sam stared at her.

Oh, no.

"_Who's gonna drive you home?_"

"Why did you do that?" I smacked the seat as the radio turned on. Miles looked at me as if I had lost my mind, but didn't comment. Smart move, monkey boy.

"I'm gonna drive her home," Sam repeated slowly, sounding like a dazed zombie.

"_What?_" Miles and I exclaimed at the same time. Creepy.

"She's an evil jock concubine, just let her go," Miles told him quickly.

"She lives ten miles from here. This could be my only chance," Sam replied sternly.

I blinked few times. "Sammy, it's sorta creepy how you know how far away she lives," I pointed out, trying to make him see reason.

"Alright, we'll put her in the back—" Miles started, finally deciding to give in.

"Did you just say put her in the back?" Sam barked angrily.

"Hell, _no_, she better be the one 'cause Miles is _not_ sitting back here," I stated, my lips forming a tight line. To prove my point, I stretched out across the backseat even more.

"All right, Miles, I need you out of my car," Sam finally announced as he got into the car himself.

"What? You can't do this to me! Bros before hoes!" Miles cried out desperately.

"Just get out of the car," I snapped. Miles got out of the car but stared after us baffled.

"How come she still gets to ride inside the car?" Miles demanded, pointing at me. I sat up, looking at him through an open window, my face a picture of annoyance.

"First of all, I'm his cousin. Second, I have no other way to get home. Third, you're a moron who will destroy any chance he still has with her. Fourth, I just don't like you. I can keep going if you want?"

Miles stared at me in disbelief.

"_Sayonara_," I said with a small wave. We drove up to the dark haired girl walking along the deserted rode, her head held high, limbs moving gracefully as she walked. Mikaela was, to put it simply, _beautiful_. No wonder Sammy had been drooling over her for years.

"Um, Mikaela! Listen I noticed you're, uh, walking and I wondered if I could ride you home. Oh, wait, no I meant give you a ride home in my car!" Sam stumbled trying to talk to her. She paused for a second. I sighed, before poking my head out of the window.

"Do you really want to walk home in this heat? I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm about to melt and I'm in the car." She glanced at me and slowly got it in. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," she spoke, staring out the window.

"Oh well, uh, if you want you can duck down," Sam replied gulping, trying not to sound hurt, but was failing miserably. "It won't hurt my feelings."

_Yes, yes, it would._

"No, but it'll hurt mine," I declared seriously, joining the conversation. Mikaela looked at me, her face caught between surprise and confusion.

"Oh. No! I didn't mean here with you guys! I just meant in this situation," she explained. "I always find myself in these situations. I just seem to have a weakness for a guy with big arms and tight abs."

"Ah, well I just put that light in right there," Sam tried to smoothly flex to show off his 'big arms'. Key word there is tried. Mikaela and I both stared at him as if there was a light missing in his head.

"Are you two new at our school this year? " Mikaela asked looking back at me. Wow, this is sad. I'll be nice and not say anything.

"Uh, no," Sam replied awkwardly, "We've gone to the same school since first grade. Anna doesn't even go to same school as us."

"Really?" Mikaela asked amazed.

Sam nodded eagerly.

"Sam!" Mikaela said pointing at him.

"Yeah that's me, Sam Witwicky," Sam introduced himself.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikaela said embarrassed, "I just never really put the name to a face."

There was another silence, and we all sat—in my case laid—in the car uncomfortably.

"So," Mikaela began. "Are you two together?"

Two things happened at once: I jerked from the position I laid, smashing my forehead into Bee's roof as Sam slammed on the brakes so harshly that I nearly flew out of front windshield.

"OH, _HELL NO_!" I shouted.

"No, no. We are cousins, uh, like family, you know." Sam quickly blurted out.

I groaned, rubbing my forehead. That will most certainly bruise. "Yeah, what he said."

Mikaela laughed uncomfortably, her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. "Sorry. I just thought, you know—" We both just nodded as Sam started the car again.

Bee suddenly started making sputtering noises and started getting really bumpy as the car turned off the road. We pulled up to a nice spot with a view of the sunset. The radio started changing around to find a romantic station, and I raised an eyebrow as if silently questioning his motives.

"_When I got the feeling, I want sexual healing_."

Sam was stammering everywhere trying to makes excuses. Mikaela just gave him a look that clearly implied that she wasn't about to take any of his excuses.

"Uh huh, pop the hood," she tied her hair up and got out. Sam started to kick the radio.

"Sam, stop!" I frowned at him, whacking him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and got out to see what Mikaela was looking at. I sighed and left them to have their 'bonding time'.

"You mister are a troublemaker," I poked the seat. I swear I felt it shake in laughter.

"I really am losing my mind," I muttered, covering my eyes with my hand.

I sighed and laid down to relax, the bump on my head hurting like hell. I heard Sam and Mikaela talking back and forth, but I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying. Suddenly, Mikaela appeared, grabbing her purse out of the car.

"Bye, Anna. It was nice meeting you. Good luck with the car," she said as she started to walk away. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as Sam jumped into the car begging it to come back to life.

I pursed my lips in thought. I've already established I'm crazy a few times so how about we confirm it.

I smiled and put my head beside the seat, pressing my forehead against the leather interior. I slowly ran my hand down the seat as I whispered, "Please turn on."

The car roared to life and I laughed in delight as the radio immediately turned on.

"_Baby come back! Any kind of fool could see. There was something in everything about you!_"

And the day was saved again.

My work here was done.

* * *

I fell asleep on the way home and didn't wake up until Sam gently shook me awake when we finally reached home. I yawned tiredly, rubbing my face as I blinked glancing around the car.

"How did the woman hunt go, Sammy?" Sam sighed, rubbing his neck.

I looked at him solemnly. "That bad, huh? Hey, I think she has a thing for you."

Sam shook his head sadly. I gave him a quick hug.

"Don't worry, no woman can resist the Witwicky charm! She'll fall for you, you'll see."

Sam looked at me. I stared back.

We both laughed loudly. A man in his forties walked past us, carrying his leather suitcase in hand, and shot us a look.

"_Kids these days and their bath salts..._"

* * *

**AN:** Hello, lovlies!~ How are you all? Sorry for the late update, last year of college, applying to Uni, looking for a job, spending time with my family & friends, Japanese & Archery classes, Tumblr and Photoshop has robbed me of any free time I had. But, chapter three is out and I hope you liked it! Sorry for any mistakes, I will probably look over this again tomorrow. :)

Alsoooo, thank you very much for your reviews! It's nice to see my older readers back as well as new! ^^

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**: Chuck Norris or Optimus Prime?_ YES!_ I went there! XD

_Regards._

_A.~_

REWRITTEN: _Rewritten on Saturday, 6th of October, 2012._


	4. Your Car Is a Giant Robot

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own it, sadly.

* * *

**(That Night, Anna's POV) **

I woke up a bit past midnight, my body demanding a bathroom visit. I groggily walked down the hallway, rubbing my eyes sleepily, a tired yawn escaping my slightly chapped lips. Entering the kitchen, I filled an empty glass with clear water, before drinking it greedily, sighing in content once it was empty. I felt another yawn coming on so, I placed my hand against my mouth, and refilling the glass took another sip of clear substance, savoring the cool liquid running down my throat before glancing at the clock on the wall.

_12:37._

I groaned tiredly, and giving the glass a quick wash, placed it on the drying rack. I was about to go back to my room when a noise made me freeze in my tracks. Just outside I heard an engine roar to life. The hum of the engine sounded awfully familiar, and it took me only few seconds to realise why; it was Bee's engine. But... what on earth was Sam doing driving his car so late?

Suddenly, I heard frantic footsteps upstairs before Sam came flying down the stairs swearing loudly to himself.

"Wait, if you're not driving the car then who is—SHIT!" I quickly snatched my jacket from the living room, running after Sam who was already outside.

"Dad! Call the cops!" Sam screamed. Gaping in shock, I watched as someone drove Bee away across the street. Sam quickly pulled out his bike and I immediately followed suite. Wait till I get my hands on the asshole who was trying to steal Bee.

Jumping on the bike, my legs quickly began working on the pedals as I pushed myself to go faster.

I kept peddling with every ounce of strength I had left in my body as we approached the train yard.

A train was moving along the tracks slowly, making a metallic grinding sound. I watched as Sam jumped off his bike and left it on the ground, running forward without even glancing my way. I caught up with him a few moments later as I followed him deeper into the yard, grabbing the back of his jacket as we tried to find a way past the train.

"It ends there," I yelled and the two of us sprinted to the end of the train. I jumped over the tracks, my legs burning from riding the bike so desperately. But I was more interested in getting a hold of the idiot who dared to steal Bee. I mean how horrible do you have to be to steal someones car right from under their front window?

I looked around, searching for any sign of the car or a driver until I heard the sound of something heavy taking steps. I looked up and glanced around again and this time… I froze.

"Oh shit," I breathed and I hurried up to a piece of scrap lying on its side, peering over to look ahead again.

There was a… a robot that looked exactly like Bee but it was… it was moving.

"Are you seeing this? Sammy, your car is a giant robot," I whispered to Sam and he nodded wordlessly before getting out his phone.

I didn't hear what he said as I continued to stare, my mind already going a thousand miles an hour. There was no way in the world… that thing was built by humans. Hell even the Japanese didn't have the technology to build something that looked as sophisticated as this. I swallowed. I felt that weird shiver run down my body as my skin tingled in excitement. There was something pulling me closer, for some odd reason I was not afraid—freaked out, yes— but not afraid. Oddly enough it felt safe, that thing—robot, whatever it was—felt safe.

I watched as what I assumed Bee was, turned on a massive light, and shone it into the sky. It was the same face that I had seen in the middle of Bee's steering wheel and I slowly stood up. Something was pulling me towards it, my blood pulsing in my veins, the uneven beat of my heart pounding in my ears.

_Closer… _

_Closer… _

_Closer…_

"Anna, what are you doing!" Sam stage whispered. The spell broke and I jerked back suddenly, the weird pulsing in my body fading away. I realized that I had walked ahead, Sam still behind me, staring at me with concerned look on his face.

"Getting a closer look," I murmured quickly as I moved towards the wire fence that blocked off the area.

It was the most beautiful piece of technology I had ever laid my eyes on. It had to be at least 18 feet tall, and I felt my mouth go dry as I tried to get a better look at the complex design.

An angry growl of dogs suddenly reached my ears and I looked away from the robot/Bee to find two Rottweilers lying on the ground, growling at me.

"Oh crap," I grumbled before turning around and dashing into opposite direction.

"Sam, run! Go, go, go!" I cried out loudly and when he spotted the dogs chasing after me he bolting ahead of me into a run-down building.

We darted through the obviously abandoned warehouse and Sam jumped up onto some metal crates, turning to pull me up with him. His arms locked around my waist before he quickly lifted me up, both of us breathing heavily while dogs circled around us, looking for some way to reach us.

"Good dogs, come on nice doggies," I spoke shakily, my words coming out more as a tired pant. The dogs barked at us, trying to jump onto crates to reach us.

"Anna!" Sam yelped, the hands that were holding me in place tightening around me. Sweat was running down my temple as the dogs continued circling us, their wild eyes never leaving us as we pushed against each other so they won't reach us if they tried.

Wooden slats snapped with a loud crack as Bee came driving through, twisting into a half donut before rotating and driving around the crate. Sam's arms were around my waist, trying to help me stay up as crates shook slightly from the vibration.

"Bee?" I breathed but Sam was already yelling.

"Here take the keys, I don't want it anymore, cars yours!" Sam shouted and I stared at him in horror. What was he doing?

"Come on!" Sam ordered as he pulled me off the crate. I wasn't balanced enough to resist as Sam dragged me outside. I could hear the sound of a cop car and I looked around, spotting it just as Sam did.

"Wow, listen. Listen, listen, good you're here," Sam exclaimed shakily, holding me up against him. I used my free hand to push my hair off my face.

The men ignored Sam's words, instead shouting, "Let me see your hands, both of you!" one of the officers ordered as he got out of the car and pointed his gun at us.

"My car was stolen," Sam argued but it seemed the cops weren't interested.

"Shut up, put your hands in the air," the guy snarled seriously, but Sam wasn't done yet.

"The guy's inside, he has my car!" Sam yelled and I gently pushed him off me, putting my hands on my head. This was not good.

* * *

**(Police Station, Anna's POV)**

To say the police officer wasn't a prick would be a lie. I can't count how many times we repeated the damn story. And the police officer that was questioning Sam and me, who I dubbed Mr. Stubby, had two goons that were sitting around listening too.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up," Sam explained and I nodded my head in agreement.

"It just stood up," he put on this mock believing look, tilting his body away from Sam, "Wow. That's really neat."

I was sitting next to Sam in between him and Mr. Stubby. The guy was a grade A ass; I placed my bets on him not having a girlfriend. Seriously I've met trees with more personality than him.

Mr. Stubby let out a sigh of indignation and grabbed some tissue and a urine container.

_I don't believe this. He thinks Sam's on drugs. Well I would too, if I didn't know Sam was the biggest wimp this side of the suburb. Besides, I've just seen a giant robot standing up an hour ago with my own bloody eyes! _

"Okay Chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy," he held out the tissues and container to him. Sam took the items, just staring at the officer with a kind of half-bemused and blank expression on his face.

"What are you rolling?" the officer questioned with an upturn of his chin. "Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

Sam shook his head, placing the content's in his lap. "No, I'm not on any drugs."

Mr. Cool tossed Mr. Stubby a bottle of prescription pills. "What's these?" Sam's mouth closed as Mr. Stubby shook the bottle. "Found it in your pocket. '_Mojo_.' Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo."

I almost snorted in laughter, but managed to hold it back, while making it look like I had silently sneezed.

_Dear God, this guy's an idiot._

"Bless you." Mr. Cool said with a slight crooked smile.

Smirking at him, I nodded my head in a silent 'thanks'. Uncle and Sam were the ones who knew me in the room so Ron gave me a slight reprimanding look, not appreciating my behavior at all. While Sam looked like he was just told the Easter bunny wasn't real, giving me an amused but serious look.

Sam cleared his throat and pointed at the bottle, "Um, sir, those are my dog's pain pills."

Uncle Ron gave a slight nod of his head, indicating with his hands, just how small Mojo was, "You know, a Chihuahua. A little..."

Mr. Stubby sighed, covering his face with his hand and leaning over, unknowingly flashing his gun at both Sam and I. Me being the smart one who watches a lot of TV, smartly kept my eyes on his face. Sam, on the other hand...

Mr. Stubby caught Sam and flashed his gun more. "What was that?" He held out a hand, like he caught the President doing the naughty and was about to get rewarded. Sam got this face like a kid whose hand got caught in the cookie jar. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent?"

_50 Cent? What the hell?... He really is a moron._

Mr. Stubby got up close and personal in Sam's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. _DO IT,_" Sam's chair creaked under pressure and he looked really uncomfortable, his neck bend back in a awkward position. "'Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

A slight gulp from Sam and we both questioned Mr. Stubby at the same time:

"Are you on drugs?"

"Are you gay?"

Uncle looked to be in pain as he held his forehead in his hands, a strangled groan escaping his mouth, just as Mr. Cool and Mr. Desk shook in silent laughter.

* * *

**(Later, Normal POV)**

Barricade watched in disgust as lowly human organics kept walking calmly down the streets. They were so weak, so fragile. Every human disgusted him to a level that was barely tolerable. He had yet to meet any human that was even worth a second glance. And now he had to find someone named Sam Witwicky, who supposedly had the glasses that would lead the Decepticons to the AllSpark.

Finding the boy was rather easy since it did not take long for Frenzy to find more information on him through the World Wide Web. Barricade watched silently as Sam Witwicky walked out of the building called 'Police Station' with two more humans beside him. One was an older man that kept looking down at the boy with a scolding look on his face. However, the one Barricade found the most interesting was a small femme beside him. She was like any other human organic. Brown wavy hair going past her shoulders, and pair of playful hazel eyes. She wasn't tall but she wasn't small either, her pale complexion sticking out amongst others with darker shade of skin. She kept grinning and looking back at the other two humans in amusement. It annoyed Barricade. There was something else. Something beyond that flesh that kept bothering him, something in his spark told him that there was more. Much more.

He kept his optics on the trio as they made their way towards their vehicle. Only after the car drove away did Barricade move after them. He had to get the boy no matter what. But something told him he should not forget the girl either.

* * *

**AN:** Hello, lovlies!~ Are you all well? Thank you for your kind reviews, I'm really glad that you're liking the rewrite so far. Hopefully, you will continue enjoying it further, until I finally catch up with already written work.

My apologies for the lack of updates lately but I've been in a odd mood when it comes to writing, and my Transformers muse has been dying out these last few months. But I want to finish this story anyways, because you guys deserve better than me abandoning this story, especially after everything we've been through and all the support you have given me.

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**:

_If you could become a Decepticon or an Autobot what name would you go by?_

_Regards._

_A.~_

REWRITTEN: _Rewritten on Wednesday, 12th of December, 2012._


	5. Satan's Camaro

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Transformers, only my brain and fantasies in them. *sigh*

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

I was excited, freaked out, confused and pissed all at same time. I had almost no sleep since last night's the events kept replaying in my head over and over again, silently haunting me much to my annoyance. I was convinced that some jackass kidnapped my poor Bee and then it turned out that he was a giant robot who was most likely the car himself as crazy at it sounded.

If I were alone when it all happened, I would have said that I had finally lost my marbles and went insane. But Sam saw it too. Still, not many people would believe two odd teenagers if they started telling them that their car stole itself and turned into a robot before them. I was smart enough to realise that, and it bothered me. Sam acted normal, pretending that we never saw it all happen. However, I knew that it bothered him as much at it bothered me; I could see in his eyes whenever he thought no one was looking at him. It was constantly there. The same swirl of confusion, irritation and excitement all mixed together, creating an odd blend of emotions that were wordlessly driving us both mad.

Next morning came all too soon for me, and I was wide-awake before sunrise. I wanted to go to Police Station and see if I could get any more info on Bee. Even if by chance that Bee really was the robot we saw last night, I still wanted him back. Not just for Sam, who pretended like he was fine when he really wasn't, but for myself too. Maybe it was strange for me to look for a car that talked through a radio and stole itself, before turning into a robot. However, that still didn't hinder my want or need to get him back.

Getting ready as quickly as I could, I skipped down the stairs, my hair bouncing behind me. I found my jacket on living room couch, the very same one I threw it on last night, before grabbing some comfortable shoes from the cupboard.

I left the house just as Uncle came down the stairs. I gave him a quick wave before closing the door. He seemed surprised that I was up this early, and he had a valid reason to be surprised since I rarely ever woke up before ten.

Inhaling deeply, I sighed as fresh morning air filled my lungs, and decided to walk to town by foot. I tried to remember the quickest way to get there from my childhood days living here, and decided to cut through park in order to quicken my journey.

It was a sunny morning, and I pulled out my sunglasses, placing them on top of my nose, thankful for the fact that I wouldn't have to squint all day. I tugged onto my light blue halter-top that was caught between my jeans, and enjoyed the slight breeze that blew my hair around my face.

More people were already around the park, some running as a morning exercise and others hurrying to work. It was fascinating just to stop and watch people go around their everyday lives sometimes. I knew it was a tad strange to do something like that, but you could learn the strangest things just by observing someone.

I reached the Police Station in twenty minutes, suddenly remembering my last and quite recent encounter with few of them. Ron had scolded me for asking Mr. Stubby about his sexual orientation. Not that I regretted it, the guy was a weirdo and seriously needed help. I was always under impression that policeman were lovely and helpful, but secretly badasses that could kick your ass. At least British policemen were like that, I mused silently to myself.

I blinked abruptly when I felt an odd feeling creeping in on me. It was colder and darker than anything I have ever felt before. It was almost as if someone or _something_ was watching me. _Waiting_…

I shivered violently, wrapping my arms around myself to keep as much of the warmth as possible in. My eyes quickly scanned the area around me, searching for some unseen enemy. Everything was completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, the feeling did not go away, clawing at my spine making me tense, and my mouth go dry.

For a moment I compared this feeling with the feeling I got when I was around Bee—warm and safe. This, however, was very different. I shook my head lightly, banishing all thoughts from my head before I started heading towards the entrance. Just as I was about to walk in, a single car caught my attention. It was a police car; yet entirely different than any other police car I've ever seen before. It was a classy, sleek black Mustang Saleen. I was unsure what compelled me to do what I did, but a moment later I found myself moving towards the vehicle almost like in a dream. I stopped in front of it, my gaze fixed on it and all background noise seemingly duller than before. The dark feeling did not leave me, and my body seemed to hummed with energy, yet it was somehow a welcoming feeling. For in that single moment I have never felt more alive.

I reached for the car but my hand froze halfway there. My instincts seemed to scream at me to turn around and run, while other half seem to want to curl next to the car and rest, like no harm would ever come to me if I was next to it. I moved my hand away, looking over the car once more. It was only then did I notice dark words printed on the right side of the car.

"_To punish and enslave…_" I murmured faintly.

I blinked owlishly, and licking my dry lips I gently ran my fingertips over the paint. I suddenly jerked back from the absolute anger and disgust I felt radiating from the car as well as a hint of loneliness and desolation, buried deep underneath. I breathed in shakily, clenching my bag between my hands.

"_Barricade…_"

My eyes widened in both horror and confusion. Where did that name come from? How did I even think of something so very random? I felt the car in front of me vibrate and I jumped back before turning and bolting away from the Mustang. I had no idea what just happened but that car gave me the creeps.

And that's why I tried my hardest to block out the fresh memory of loneliness in my mind.

* * *

**(Later)**

I groaned wearily, my body stiff from not moving for almost a whole day. I had to wait around for officers to come and talk to me, and I refused to leave until I saw someone. Not many were willing to help, considering that cars went missing around here all the time. But I wasn't going to give up until I found Bee, no matter how long that may take me, if ever.

I cautiously looked around for the creepy police car and thankfully it was nowhere to be seen. I hopped down the stairs, saddened by my discoveries or lack of them to be more precise. There have been no sightings of Bee anywhere. That troubled me greatly, my mood deflating faster than a popped balloon.

I strolled a few blocks towards Witwicky household and noticed that there were no cars on the street, not to mention the eerie silence that seemed to fall suddenly, causing my gut to twist uncomfortably.

_It's still a bit early to go home_, I thought.

Looking around myself, I wondered where everyone was and turning to my right I spotted something that made me freeze in my tracks. The black Mustang was sitting across the street from where I stood. However, this time I noticed an outline of a body inside. It was a dark haired, strong-jawed man with smooth skin and a tall, lean build. I would have probably blushed at the thought of how absolutely handsome the man looked, if it was not for his hateful glare directed straight at me. Only then did I realize his eyes were different. They were red. _Blood red._

We stared at each other for about a minute.

_What to do?_

I could just go up to him and ask what he was doing, but seeing the look on his face, I reconsidered. There was also an option of walking away, the park wasn't very far, few minutes of walking tops.

Before I could decide on anything the car engine roared. I heard the screeching of the tires as the police car came at me full speed. For a second I was scared stiff, unable to move an inch.

"Are you serious?" I whispered to myself as it came at me. Abruptly, another car came out of nowhere and rammed into the police car before it hit me. It was an all too familiar yellow, beat up Camaro with two black stripes coming down its hood. Bee was here. How, I did not know, I didn't want to at the moment either. The only thing I wanted was to get out of there. So I ran, ran for my damn life.

Of course I should have ran back home but I didn't. Stupid of me, yes. But what if that thing followed me home, and put everyone else in danger? Instead I ran all the way to the park. I was not really athletic or fast but tonight I was pumped and I ran like I had never ran before. I think my old Physical Education teacher would have been proud. When I finally got to the park I was wheezing and my legs ached painfully. There was also a faint sensation of surprise at the fact that I didn't fall over or trip on anything.

I went to find myself a safe spot to rest and sat down on the freshly mowed grass, my breaths deep and shallow as I grasped onto my burning chest. I leaned my back against the tree and tried to catch my breath as quickly as I could. After few minutes of peace I tried to replay the whole incident in my head.

"What the hell was his problem?" my voice was hoarse, even slightly choked as I closed my eyes for a second to rest. I wondered if what just happened really did happen, or if I was suffering from some really wild hallucinations today. I sat under the tree thinking until I realized that the sky was getting dark. I checked my cell phone for the time. It was 9:15 pm.

"Whoa, what the!" I howled loudly. I got up but my legs were still stiff from the frantic run I had. I didn't even bother thinking about running home. Way too tired. I took one step then heard a car drive up in the parking lot. My heart skipped a beat. I had a bad feeling that it was the Mustang.

_The damn thing is stalking me!_

After few moments of peculiar silence, I jumped in surprise when loud noises filled the air around me, shattering the peaceful quietness of the park. It sounded like metal clanking. From my position I couldn't see what was going on in the parking lot. Like an idiot I just stood there utterly still, waiting for something bad to happen. Something tall and black stood in the parking lot that made me gasp. It was a giant robot with the cop car's door decorations on its arm.

_Shit. Why the hell me? _I though, groaning inwardly.

Suddenly, it saw me hiding behind the tree, and letting out a strange sound between roar and yell, charged towards me. It ran up to me and grabbed me before I could do anything, pushing me roughly up against the same tree I was hiding. Its metal grip was tight against my body, making me shift anxiously, the bark of the tree cutting agonizingly into my back.

"The glasses, where are they!" it roared at me.

"The what?" I whispered in a shaky voice.

"You live in the same residence as _ladiesman217_! You are also aware of our kind. NOW WHERE ARE THEY!" it roared again.

The robot smashed my body against the tree again, but seeing that I didn't respond, it finally let me go. I fell to the ground, groaning in pain, my body throbbing whenever I moved. I looked up at the robot. It glared at me, but there was some sort of hesitance in its actions. However it only lasted for a second before it started spinning its arms like two flails. It made a low growling sound that I somewhat recognized. I had no idea where from though. It ran up to me again and attempted to hit me with its arms but was stopped.

Once again the familiar yellow Camaro came skidding out of nowhere and knocked the robot off of its feet. The car pulled up between the robot and me. Then it did something that made my day even more shocking, it transformed. The noise of metal and gears shifting echoing around the park that was otherwise silent.

The police car robot glared at Bee with blazing red eyes as he made a deep robotic growl and lunged at Bee, who stood his ground, arms raised to defend himself. Bee quickly grabbed the black one by both shoulders and threw it across the park. Both robots wrestled and fought each other around the park, doing shit loads of damage to it, making me wince with each hit and broken tree. I began to wonder how no one heard or saw them, before I saw a sign hanging on the fence: _'Closed for Re-Construction_'. I almost laughed at the sheer irony; naturally I had no luck on the day that I needed it the most.

My body shook with slight tremor as I stood behind the tree watching the battle. A part of me was freaked out while the other was amazed and thought the fight was amazing. Typical. Bee punched the black robot right in the face causing it to fly back into the parking lot. The police robot landed with a great metal thud.

After few seconds, the police car robot slowly got to its feet. Its red lights or eyes flickered from me to Bee, who was a couple of yards behind me. Then it quickly turned, transformed back into the cop car, and drove off at full speed.

I stared after the car for a few seconds before turning to look at Bee behind me. He had blue eyes instead of red. Thankfully he had a little more of a friendlier appearance, even though his eyes or rather optics – since robots did not have eyeballs – still looked rather eerie. Bee looked down at me and cocked his head to one side vaguely.

"Uh...thank you for saving me," I spoke. The 'bot responded by nodding his head. "Can you tal—"

I was interrupted.

"Anna?" I heard someone call. It sounded suspiciously like Sam.

"Oh no," I panicked. How the hell was I going to explain the robot – that looked suspiciously like his missing car – and the damaged park? I gave a panicked glance at Bee, who just stood there, still watching me curiously.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go. Now," I urged him.

He nodded again then transformed and drove off in the opposite direction the parking lot was in. I however did my best to run towards the parking lot to find Sam before he found me. I did not want him to see the ruined park and question me about it. On my way there I began to wonder how Sam even knew where I was in the first place. I noticed him running towards me from around the corner and stopped.

"Where the hell where you?" Sam half-yelled, his features twisted with worry, "I called you nine times! Do you know that? I got a call from Miles, telling me that he saw you running towards the park like the devil himself was chasing you." Stupid, Miles. He had to see me today from all the days. Urgh. I didn't respond. I didn't really know what to say. His angry expression suddenly turned into a concerned one.

"A-are you alright? Look at you, your jeans are all ripped and covered in dirt. Did you fall? Is that blood? Did someone attack you? What happened?" he blabbed, a familiar stutter entering his voice whenever he got nervous or worried about something.

Only then did I realize that I was shivering. My mind was still focused on the fight that just took place. Who was the evil robot? What glasses was he talking about in the first place? So many questions I had no answers to. I did, however, know one thing:

_I am so screwed._

* * *

**(Next Day, Morning)**

My mind was filled with the images of the last night's events. I mean who knew I was going to get attacked by an evil robot and then get saved by another robot? This was all becoming way too complicated for my liking.

I still had no idea where Bee was, or what he was for that matter. Sam kept asking me about what happened last night to which I said nothing. I knew he suspected more than just a fall. But until I was sure, and had more proof as well as understanding of the situation myself, I could not tell him anything. So, instead I chose to go out in the morning, just for a simple walk. I avoided the park at all costs, still concerned that the Mustang would be close by. I actually kept turning around every now and then to check if it was following me; I was becoming way too paranoid. I chewed on my bottom lip, my mind going through everything that had happened in these last few days nonstop.

I felt my phone buzz in my jeans pocket, and jumping in surprise I quickly took it out. I glanced at the ID warily before realizing it was only Sam.

"Hey, Sammy! Didn't I tell you I would be out most of the day?" I spoke cheerfully walking down the street.

I heard Sam breathing deeply, it sounded like he was having a panic attack, and I frowned in concern. "Sam?"

"Anna listen to me, _listen_. The car came back, Satan's Camaro is in our front yard right now, it's stalking me," he yelped. I was silent for a second, freezing in the middle of a sidewalk, my eyes widening as I held in my shock.

"Stay inside, I'm coming," I ordered quickly before hanging up on him. I dashed hurriedly down the street. My feet carrying me forwards faster then I knew I could. I made it back home in less than 10 minutes, staring at the familiar yellow Camaro, parked next to the house. I took a few steps closer to it, unsure what I should do or say.

"Bee," I breathed out, my voice sounding surprisingly choked. The car suddenly did a K-turn and faced me, before beeping cheerfully. I gaped at it, still confused as hell about what was happening. I scanned the area cautiously, waiting for the angry Mustang to come out of nowhere and attack me again. However, he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed in relief, before hastily walking up to the car, getting inside, and shutting the door behind me.

"Where have you been? What happened to the evil cop? I need answers, and I need them now, Bee." I hissed at the car. The car was silent for a moment before the radio suddenly began to shift through the stations.

"_I want to protect you, I want you to be safe and sound_," the radio sang out noisily, "_At night in this world such a delicate girl needs someone to look out for the wolves, I want to protect you!_"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm glad you're concerned. But I need to know what you are or why that evil robot is after me. Because—" I never got to finish my sentence because the front door flew open and Sam came out with…Aunt Judy's pink bike beside him?

Wait, what?

If it weren't for the fact that I had alien robot issues going on, I would have laughed at the scene before me. Sam quickly got on, trying to run away from Bee I presumed. Bee's engine roared almost furiously to life as he drove right after Sam.

"Bee, wait! What are you doing?" I shrieked, trying to control the car that seemed to be driving by himself. There was no reply this time, and the car sped towards Sam, who kept screaming and shouting god knows what while trying to outrun the yellow Camaro.

"Stop, you're scaring him to death!" I growled angrily, "Let me out right now!"

"_You'll be safe with me_," the voice hummed out. I glared heatedly at the radio. We chased Sam all the way to some abandoned building, before, to my shock, I noticed a familiar Mustang driving up. Bee quickly turned, driving in the opposite direction.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to open the door and get out, but it was all in vain because all doors in the car swiftly locked automatically. "We can't just leave him with that thing! You may be a good robot, but Barricade is not! _Let me out_! I have to help Sam, he has no idea what's going on!" I yelled furiously, pounding my fists against the car windows. Only then did I realize that I have called the evil robot 'Barricade'. I had no idea why; the name had been stuck with me since I touched the car last morning.

Bee finally gave in and unlocked the doors. I quickly jumped out, running towards the building. The sound of Sam's shouts could already be heard coming from the inside. I ran inside, my heart beating faster and faster as my eyes landing on Sam, lying on a beat-up car with the same robot from last night in front of him. _Barricade._

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES!" he snarled furiously. I had to give Sam a chance to escape. We both needed a distraction. I quickly looked around, grabbing the first thing that was in front of me, which just so happened to be an empty beer bottle. I aimed the bottle at Barricade's head.

"Hey, **_UGLY_**!" He turned around just when I released the bottle. The glass smashed right in his face and if I weren't in danger of being killed I would have cheered. But of course, that was a big mistake as he looked at me dangerously. His eyes—errr, I mean optics, flashed with recognition. I waved at him, even though I was scared witless.

"Hi, remember me, Barricade? Well, it was nice seeing you again. _SAM, RUN_!" Sam quickly slipped off the car, dashing off, me right beside him. I huffed in pain, my sides absolutely killing me as I took quick breaths of air. Of all the times to be unfit this really wasn't one of them, I've done more running these last few days than I have done in years.

My heart skipped a beat when I hear Barricade already chasing after us as I pushed myself to run even faster.

"What's the, _huff_, plan?" Sam choked out running beside me.

"This is, _huff_, the plan. I piss off the alien robot, _huff_, and we run like hell!" I shouted back. We ran outside, I heard Sam yelling and I spotted Mikaela on a blue scooter driving closer towards us. Great.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing!" I hollered just as he tackled Mikaela off her scooter. I stared at him for a second before running over to them.

"Come on we have to move!" I ordered, grabbing onto them.

"What the hell is your problem Sam?" Mikaela asked heatedly, obviously pissed off.

"There's a monster right there that just attacked us!" Sam answered roughly and I turned around to see Barricade coming right at us, his optics blazing with fury.

"Bee!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"Here he comes!" Sam yelled, eyes wide with fear. Mikaela looked like she'd been hit with a two by four, but that didn't really surprise me. After all, who wouldn't be shocked by such sight?

"_Run_!" I ordered piercingly but they didn't move from shock, however at that moment the sound of Bee's approaching engine reached my ears and I sighed in momentarily relief.

"Duck!" I ordered again and we all hit the ground as Bee swerved into the robots legs and swung around. I didn't need to think twice; I scrambled up, pulled open the driver's door and got in. Bee closed the door behind me immediately, and I looked over at Sam and Mikaela.

"Get in, _now_!" I screamed and then two of them launched themselves into the car.

"Go, go, _go_! Move it Bee!" I spoke frantically, my hands gripping tightly onto leather seats. Bee revved his engine viciously and took off.

"Oh my god, we're going to die, we're going to die!" Mikaela panicked, her breathing harsh, expression shaken. She and Sam were both squished up in the passenger seat and over the hand break.

"No, no, we're not, trust me he's a kick ass driver," Sam answered in reassurance, but his voice broke betraying his own panic.

Opening my mouth to assure them both, I instead gasped when noticed what Bee was driving towards, "Holy shit!" I squealed as we drove through a coloured glass and into an abandoned warehouse.

"Not again!" I groaned unenthusiastically. I didn't want to see another abandoned warehouse for as long as I lived.

We drove through a rack of junk and around some concrete columns. I yelped as we barely missed getting hit by not-really-a-police car. Chase music suddenly came on the radio and I snorted back a half-laugh and half-cry as the car skidded around and shot out of the building again.

We drove around for over an hour and dark had finally fallen. I was tired, Sam had taken up the back seat and Mikaela was gripping her seat for dear life. We carefully rounded a corner and backed up against a building with the lights on low. The door locks slammed down when Mikaela and I went to try and get out. I sighed in defeat, and threw my head back against the headrest, knowing that we wouldn't be getting out until Bee decided to let us out.

"Great, locked in," Sam breathed as we all panted, our heart beating like mad and adrenaline running through our blood like who knows what. I leaned forward, resting my arms and forehead on the wheel as I took in a deep breath.

"At least we ditched the monster," I replied softly.

I felt Sam's eyes on me while he asked a question I saw coming from a mile away. "How did you know that thing? You called him, what was it? Runade? No, wait. Baralade?" he inquired.

"It's Barricade, Sam. And I have no idea how I know his name, he just attacked me last night," I whispered to him, watching as Sam's eyes widen in horror.

"W-what? He _attacked_ you! And you didn't think that I may want to know about this?" Sam spoke irritably. I saw Mikaela looking back and forth between us, obviously awkward to be stuck in the middle of a family argument.

"And tell you what, huh? _'Hey, you know what Sam? I just got attacked by a giant alien robot, who is disguising himself as a police car_.' Yeah, you would have totally believed me!" I spat back angrily; he was seriously testing my patience with this, we both knew that he wouldn't have believed me unless he saw the proof himself.

I saw Sam look down guiltily, probably realising that I was right when it came to this.

Biting my lip quickly, I tensed when I noticed Barricade passing by ahead. And then he stopped. I looked down at the key, staring at it nervously, wondering if it would turn on or not.

"Come on Bee," I breathed and I heard Mikaela cough.

"Why do you call him that?" she asked waspishly. I didn't bother to turn and look at her.

"Because that's his name," I responded coolly.

"Satan's Camaro suits him better," Sam muttered in the back. The key suddenly turned in the ignition causing the engine to stall before it roared into life. With a squeal of tires we shot forward. I clutched the steering wheel for dear life as we nearly clipped the back of the Mustang. Sam had scrambled forward to kneel between the seats, his hands grasping onto the leather.

We made it past Barricade and shot over a small bridge before Bee turned into a sharp swerve, sending the three of us tumbling out as Mikaela's door flew open.

"Ow, god dammit," I muttered, rubbing my knee that I'd clipped the hand break with.

The three of us rolled over and watched in disbelief as Bee transformed; parts of the body separated and rearranged themselves until, soon enough, we were looking at the same 18 foot tall robot Sam and I have seen few nights ago, or rather the the same robot that had protected me yesterday.

His hands were curled up and raised like yesterday, looking like he was ready to fight. I looked over at the approaching Barricade and swallowed as it transformed on the move and slammed into Bee, sending them both backwards. My mind automatically flashed to what happened in the park and I shivered, hoping that Bee would be able to protect himself like last night.

The three of us scrambled up, Sam holding our hands tightly in his own. Barricade suddenly made a massive spinning ball of sharp barbed metal. I gulped as something jumped out of his chest.

It was another robot; tiny and making creepy clicking sounds, quickly moving towards us.

"Run." I said as we turned around and bolted. I heard something heavy make contact with metal and Sam swung us around in time to see Bee flying into a silo like thing.

"Bee!" I breathed in panic but he didn't seem hurt at all. He rolled to his feet and dived straight at Barricade, knocking him over into a small building, causing sparks to fly up and a massive bang to ring in my ears. The two robots tumbling down into a ditch.

"Anna come on!" Sam screamed and I ran after him, glancing back once to see the back of Barricade and no Bee.

The three of us ran for it, pelting away from the fight until I saw the little robot dart out from between some containers and supplies to attack Sam's legs.

"Ahhh!" Sam fell over, hitting the ground on his front and wiggling about as he tried to crawl away. Mikaela kept going, dropping her bag in the process.

"He's got me, oh god," Sam was freaking out. I ran for the robot, and grabbing it by the head threw it off Sam. It was on its feet instantly and coming back for me. I rolled out of the way and scrambled back to my feet, wincing when my leg throbbed in protest. The robot had pulled Sam's pants off and I crawled forward to pull the robot back again. But Sam managed kick it off, sending it to hit me in the chest.

"Oh shit, get off!" I grumbled in protest as I pushed it off me. Its red optics seemed to scan me over as it began shrieking some nonsense in a different language. It looked at me once more and I stared at the red optics, unblinking. I felt that familiar odd tug of power. The small robot chirped something else, nodding its tiny head before it jumped back on Sam again. The tension seemed to lessen as he moved away from me.

Sam pushed it off and I made a lunge to grab it again but it darted out of my grip range to attack Sam again. I saw movement and spotted Mikaela coming, something buzzing in her hand. She ran over and began chopping at the robot as I realized she had some sort of hand saw in her hands.

A moment later, the little robot was in pieces on the ground, its head was still moving, scrambling away.

"Not so tough without a head now are you," Sam spat as he kicked the robot's head angrily.

The three of us watched as it sailed away. I took a deep breath before listening intently; I couldn't hear any metal clashing from Bee and Barricade, and I noticed that Sam didn't seem to either when he turned to listen to what was going on.

"Come on," he motioned forward and we followed after him, moving back the way we'd come.

The sound of footsteps filled the air as we got closer, they were heavy and metallic ones. I went to move up the hill but Sam grabbed my arm, stopping me from going further.

I could see some smoke in distance but movement caught my eye. Bee was there, moving forward calmly and I took a chance to study the big yellow robot I was fairly sure I could call friend. Taking into account that he had saved my life. Twice.

"What is it?" Mikaela breathed unevenly.

"It's a robot," Sam muttered.

The upper body was thick, strong and sturdy looking; almost like the padding a footballer wore. I could see the car's doors were on his back like wings, his arms were thick and heavy looking as well, now hanging loosely by his sides.

"But it's like a really advanced, you know like a super-robot. It's probably Japanese," Sam babbled. I moved further forward and out of Sam's grip.

"It's not Japanese," I breathed; I would know if it was. Bee was most defiantly not Japanese nor was Barricade or that other small robot. They were too advance and powerful to be Japanese. It was simply not possible.

Peering closer at him, I studied the rest of him. His legs were fairly thick as well, if he stood on us it probably would have squashed us like a bugs, I giggled slightly under my breath as I moved up the hill, thinking that the idea of being squished was not very fun one.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela whispered agitatedly.

"He won't hurt us, he would have done it already," I retorted as I edged closer. I couldn't see much of his face from so far down. "He saved me last night and he saved us now. I trust him."

"You speak robot?" Sam asked attentively and I snorted slightly.

"Not fluently," I quipped humorously.

"Are you insane? They just had like a giant droid death match," Mikaela shot back urgently. I simply chose to ignore her.

"I think it wants something from me," Sam spoke out of the blue. I glanced back to see him come closer as well.

"What?" Mikaela questioned, sounding like she thought Sam was nuts.

He turned to give her a look. "Well because the other one was talking about my eBay page," Sam explained briefly. I had reached the top of the hill; Bee had put his massive metal hands on his hips and was looking down at us curiously.

"You are the strangest people I have ever met," I heard Mikaela mutter under her breath.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked loudly.

"_XM satellite radio… **digital cable brings you**… broadcasting system…"_

I laughed suddenly as I realized it had been true, he had been talking through the radio this whole time.

"It's the radio, that's how he talks," I explained, my grin broadening when Bee clapped in agreement.

"_Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful_," was Bee's reply as he pointed down at me and I beamed. He was almost making chirping noises from where I was guessing his mouth was. I couldn't see much but it seemed to be there.

"So what was that few nights ago? What was that?" Sam asked as he came to stand beside me.

Bee pointed up as he replied, "**Message from Starfleet, captain**_…through the inanimate vastness of space…**angels will reign down like visitors from heaven**, _hallelujah_!_"

I chuckled at the massive variety of voices as Mikaela finally came to stand beside us as well.

"Visitors from heaven? What are you like an alien or something?" Mikaela called out. Bee pointed at her and then bent down, leaving me to watch in surprise as he folded himself back into the shape of a Camaro. I let out a breathy laugh before moving forward to trace my hand over the roof and driver's door.

"_Any more questions you wanna ask?_" the voice called. I smirked when the doors opened and looked over at the Sam and Mikaela.

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam spoke in realization and I grinned as I leaned against the door.

"And go where?" Mikaela bit out, sounding a little sacred yet excited. Sam looked a little hesitant as well and I smirked at them.

"50 years from now when you look back at your life don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam asked as I grinned and slipped into the driver's seat, rubbing the wheel. I felt the seat vibrate happily.

"Nice job Bee," I praised and heard a lazy chirp from behind the radio that sounded like a happy sigh.

I looked out the passenger window and grinned.

"We only live once, guys." I said, trying to sound very serious.

Sam and Mikaela shared a long look, before they both slowly got into the car.

This was going to be a long journey…

* * *

**AN:** _Yo, peeps! How're you all doing? Thank you for your reviews as usual. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Five because the rest of Autobots come in next Chapter! *Cheers* Isin't that good to know? Well, I wish you happiest of Christmas and I hope you all have great time, and loads of fun! ^^ You'll probably be getting Chapter Six some time after Christmas as I am currently on holidays and have more free time. _

_Merry Early X-Mas, everyone! |*-*|/o _

**QUESTION OF THE DAY**:

_Chocolate or Caramel?_

_Regards._

_A.~_

REWRITTEN: _Rewritten on Saturday, 22th of December, 2012._


	6. Visitors From Heaven

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Transformers, but I know we would all like to own it. Who wouldn't? *grin*

* * *

Bee was taking us somewhere; none of us knew where so we just went with it. Personally, I would rather go with Bee then stay with Barricade. I was not sure if he was alive or not, but I rather be safe than sorry.

We were driving for the last 10 minutes without any interruptions. I was sitting in the driver's seat, while Sam was beside me in the passenger's seat. Mikaela was in the back, perched in between us. I held onto the steering wheel pretending that I was the one driving, when actually, Bee was doing all the work. Admittedly, it was rather weird sitting in a car that was driving by itself.

No one talked, to be honest there was very little we could talk about. Except maybe for the fact that we just saw two huge alien robots having a fight. I noticed Sam kept looking around the car, his fingers twitching. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was so anxious about, beside the fact that an alien robot was taking us to somewhere unknown. Few minutes passed in complete silence before Sam spoke out loud, breaking the awkward silence that surrounded us.

"Do you have a seat-belt back there?" Sam questioned, glancing at Mikaela in the backseat. Mikaela looked at him blankly, slowly shaking her head.

"No, I don't."

Sam cleared his throat nervously, trying to keep his cool, "Uh, I think you should sit on my lap then."

I tried to hide my smirk by biting my lip and tightening my hold on the steering wheel.

Mikaela looked at him as if momentarily confused by his request.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Ooh, the eyebrow move.

"Well, _uh_, you don't have a seat-belt, you know, safety first," he answered unsurely, quickly casting his eyes away from her. Mikaela was silent for a moment almost as if thinking over his words in her head before sighing in defeat.

"Okay," she said and carefully moved to sit on his lap. Sam placed the seat-belt over them, looking like he had died and gone to heaven. "You know that seat-belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

I rolled my eyes and would have hit my head on the steering wheel, but I didn't know if that would have hurt Bee or not.

"I agree," I mused beside them, glancing sideways at the two in amusement. Sam smiled proudly, pleased with his achievements.

"Thank you."

We drove in silence for few more minutes, before Mikaela asked, "You know what I don't understand?"

"What?" Both Sam and I asked in unison.

"Why, if he is supposed to be this super-advanced robot, does he turn into this piece of crap Camaro?"

I froze just as Bee skidded to a stop in the middle of an underground tunnel. I felt a seat belt tighten slightly around me, as the doors flew open and Sam, along with Mikaela, was forced out of the car. I heard angry shouts around us and Bee closed his doors before taking off.

"Bee," I said appalled, trying to see the left behind Sam and Mikaela. "What are you doing?"

I heard Sam shout after us, something about $4000 driving off with his cousin before he quickly became a small dot in the distance and then disappeared completely. I turned back, glancing around, before Bee suddenly turned, driving on two wheels. I screamed in surprise, hugging the steering wheel in shock.

"OH. MY. GOD!" I shouted in both anger and terror. I saw a flash of yellow pass us and felt Bee buzz, before the inside of the car glowed light blue. I jumped in surprise when the light faded and I was staring at a completely new design. The leather was smooth and everything was brand new and flashy. I felt my jaw drop as Bee returned to driving on four wheels and did an impressive U-turn. I ran my fingers down the smooth leather and felt the seat wiggle happily.

"This is so hot," I muttered impressed, my voice an octave higher than usual. "I hope you realize how much I adore you right now."

The radio switched between the stations, "_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts!_"

I snorted in laughter, just as Bee pulled up in front of Sam and Mikaela. I opened the window beside me, grinning at them from inside the car, "Anyone need a ride?"

Sam and Mikaela scrambled to get inside the car, both looking around in shock and disbelief.

As soon as the doors were closed and everyone was seated, the car drove off again and I rubbed the steering wheel lovingly. This was so amazing and new. It truly felt like this was too good to be true and that any moment now, I would wake up back in England to find that all of this was just a dream. My insides turned uneasily at the thought, and I sighed uneasily before snapping out of my depressed state of mind.

We soon arrived at a private property and, to my surprise, Bee gently pushed open the gates and drove inside. Suddenly, a blast of light attracted my attention and I looked out the window in shock, only to find 4 glowing orange balls of fire heading our way across the sky. I climbed out of the car, Sam following behind me. The fireballs travelled in top speed, looking oddly like meteors, but I knew better...

"Are those…?" I trailed off and my eyes widened further as meteors seemingly spread out, flying over our heads.

"_Baby, you're right_," Bee once again used the radio, answering my question. I watched one pass just ahead of us, landing not too far away. I looked at Sam and Mikaela who were watching everything happen with wide eyes. Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand and ran into in the direction of the meteor. I watched them go, not interested in joining them. I would much rather stay with Bee.

I touched his new hood and realized he was the same Camero, just the newer 2007 model instead of the old 1976. I licked my lips, a faint smile spreading on my face. I looked back at the sky, my smile fading at the sight, and a small sigh escaped me.

Everything was happening so quickly, I barely had enough time to stop and take a breath. Not to mention all the strange stuff that was happening to me over the last few days. I could still feel the remains of Barricade's hate and disgust in my body; it clung to my skin like a disease, but there was something about him that bothered me on completely emotional level. He was an alien, a robot alien for that matter. He could kill me with a flick of his huge metallic finger. And it sure looked like he wanted it too. Was it direct contact that triggered all these weird reactions? Did the others experience it too? What was wrong with me lately?

_Could I even tell anyone about this?_

That was the more stressing question than any of them added together. Growing up as only child in my family, I was used to having my solitude, I was used to my privacy. I never liked talking about my feelings, if only because I always felt out of step, constantly stumbling through my life, never truly fitting in anywhere. Sure, I had couple of friends back in England, but they were never great friends, they always had someone they were closer to. I was never anyone's first choice, it was lonely at times, almost devastating in fact, but I got used to it over the years.

I chewed on my bottom lip thoughtfully, another unwelcomed shiver running down my spine. I shook my head, looking down sadly before I felt Bee buzz and nudge me gently. I stroked his hood soothingly, closing my eyes before looking back up to the sky, few lone stars shining through the clouds.

"It's going to be alright, I'm fine. I'm just…afraid." I whispered softly, my hand stopping mid-stroke. A small whining sound came from Bee and I smiled at him, leaning on him more, enjoying the safe feeling he was giving off.

I glanced up, my muscles tensing when I heard footsteps near, before relaxing when I saw Sam's and Mikaela's figures emerge from the shadows. They both looked a bit shaken, not to mention a lot paler – even Mikaela, who was tanner then any of us. She looked up at Sam and me.

"What do we do now?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. I straightened a bit, sending her a comforting look to try and assure her that everything would be fine.

"Now we wait."

* * *

**(Later)**

We waited in an alleyway for whomever we were supposed to meet. It was a chilly night and I rubbed my hands, trying to keep the warmth inside of me rather than out.

Abruptly, the sound of engines approaching caught my attention and I spotted an oncoming truck. Sirens rang behind us and I glanced back to see three more vehicles approaching as well.

"Meeting time," I whispered to myself.

As soon as they were close enough I was able to recognize each vehicle. A massive black GMC top kick, a search and rescue hummer, and a mouth-watering Pontiac Solstice GXP. I turned to look at the truck and found it almost on top of us; it was a Peterbilt 379 semi, with a red and blue body kit and flames at the front. Right at the front, above the grill was the same symbol Bee had on his steering wheel and what he'd shone in the sky few nights before.

It took less than a second after the semi had stopped before it began to transform and the three of us backed up a step. I swallowed as the guy continued to rise in height until he was well over Bee's height. I looked around at the other vehicles and gulped. They too were transforming and I watched as Bee followed suit. No matter how much I tried to supress it, I couldn't help but to find watching them all transform quiet fascinating. I looked back at the big guy in front of us, my lips parting slightly.

I could see his head and face, the blue body of the truck had become almost like a helmet and it stuck up just above where human ears would usually be, a large nose projecting out. He gave of an aura of power and authority that both soothed and overwhelm me.

I looked around the group, my senses finally kicking in fully. It was powerful, and burning and my nerves seem to tingle with something that was neither pain nor joy, but a strange blend of both. It felt oddly nostalgic, and long overdue.

I looked up to see the big guy kneeling before us. He was so close I began to wonder if he had ever heard of a term 'personal space'. My guess was that he hadn't. However, strangely enough, I did not mind him being so close. I didn't mind any of them being close. It was rather opposite actually. I wanted them nearer. They all felt so…_safe_. It was absurd of course, I should be terrified of them, they could kill us in a single blow after all, but something deep inside my gut told me otherwise.

The big guy stared at us, his optics moving from one to another. His optics were bright blue like Bee's; although, the big guy's were a bit deeper in shade and wiser, rather than playful like Bee's. It felt like I was suddenly peering into a very clear ocean and it was absolutely enthralling.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, and Anna Mary Reynolds, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" asked the robot. His voice was deep and smooth, not what I had expected at all. I huffed silently, my heart beating overtime as my body continued tingling pleasantly. Small beads of sweat were running down my temple as I breathed deeply to calm my overwhelmed mind.

"They know your names," Mikaela breathed and I snorted after small pause.

"They know our great, great grandfather's name too," I muttered, my voice heavy with restrain and I swallowed heavily.

"…Yeah," Sam replied slowly.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Optimus said calmly. I heard Mikaela make a choking sound but I was too concerned for my own health to do anything. I sighed, briefly closing my eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Optimus Prime," I breathed and Sam spared me an exasperated glance. Bee chirped softly and I smiled at him tiredly. His optics looked troubled as if noticing that something was wrong.

"You can call us Autobots for short," the rescue hummer said and Sam and I glanced at each other.

"Autobots," I tried it out on my tongue… _it tasted good_.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" asked the solstice and I let out a shaky laugh as Optimus Prime introduced him.

"My first Lieutenant. Designation: Jazz," Optimus announced as Jazz did an impressive flip and then a funky pose.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," he declared before he sat down on a broken down car behind him.

"Word of advice, calling humans bitches doesn't usually go down well," I spoke up casually. Jazz looked at me for a second, almost curiously, before he did what I assumed was a smile.

"Thanks for the heads up lil' lady," he shot back before smiling and looking back at Optimus who was gazing at us evenly.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, still staring at Jazz. He looked just a little freaked out. I sighed, quickly wiping my forehead as the intense heat continued to burn my body. It was starting to become unbearable. Maybe I was coming down with a cold?

"We've learnt Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," Optimus said and I bit back a grin. Suddenly the big guy between Bee and Jazz moved and I swung around to watch as two cannons attached to his arms, rotated and then began to heat up. My mouth dropped open and my eyes almost fell out.

They had to be at least Sam's overall height and I could feel the heat coming from them.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide," Optimus said and Ironhide aimed the cannons at us. I grinned, knowing he would not hurt us. I didn't know this for sure, but it felt just as safe with him pointing two cannons at us as it did before, so he must be joking.

"You punks feeling lucky?" the guy growled and I tugged on Sam's sleeve.

"Is that awesome or what?" I breathed. Sam shook his head and I grinned harder.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus warned. I looked back at him then back at Ironhide.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show off my cannons," Ironhide explained and I supressed a laugh that was threatening to spill from my lips.

"That's so cool!" I blurted out before I could stop myself, and suddenly found myself at the centre of the attention of the surrounding giant robots. "Eep!"

"Hmm, perhaps the femmes on this planet aren't so bad," Ironhide commented looking at me. I'm guessing femme was female, so I took it as a compliment!

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus pointed at the search and rescue, who sniffed suddenly and hummed curiously.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with a female," Ratchet remarked calmly. I noticed him looking down at Sam and I, my eyes widening in shock and disgust.

"OH, JESUS. NO! Stop looking at me! We're COUSINS! That's sick! Ewww!" I said grimacing, while shoving Sam at Mikaela. Sam rubbed his neck clearly embarrassed, and Mikaela looked down awkwardly.

The Autobots chuckled at us and I smirked faintly. Ratchet looked at me and suddenly he was leaning down towards me, stopping in even closer than Optimus had been. I did not move an inch as I stared at his bright blue optics. Another wave of energy washed down on me.

"There is something different about you, little femme," he said cryptically. I raised an eyebrow as his optics studied me. "I just can't tell what it is…_yet_." I blinked at him. A faint tremor shook my hands, the urge to touch the metal increasing. Would I feel better if I did?

I never got a chance though, since Ratchet moved back. I felt Sam looking at me in concern. I, however, could not move my eyes away from the Autobots. It was like Barricade, just ten times worse. When I saw him, it was just a gentle nudge to touch him, just to try it out. Now, it felt like I had to touch one of them as if my life depended on it.

"You already know your guardian Bumblebee," Optimus said as he motioned to Bee and I grinned.

"Bumblebee? That's your real name," I said in wonder and he nodded before punching the air, the radio automatically switching on, causing me to grin playfully.

"_Check on the rep, yep second to none_."

I giggled, and even Mikaela cracked a smile. Sam seemed even more pleased than us as he grinned up at Bee.

"So you're our guardian, huh?" Sam asked and I smiled happily, feeling rather pleased about it.

He looked down at Sam and gave a happy chirp in reply.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them," Ratchet explained as he pointed a red laser at where Bee's vocal cords should be. I frowned in concern. Who could do such a thing? Bee was too sweet and cute to hurt.

Bee coughed as the laser touched his throat and I grimaced; it did not look very pleasant. I began to think that it wouldn't be a good idea to let Ratchet try to find out what was so different about me. Even if he could find an explanation as to why I felt like I was sitting in a sauna fully clothed. Or why it was only around the Autobots and their kind.

Mikaela turned to stare at Optimus for a second.

"Why are you here?" she asked. I turned my attention to the conversation.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus stated seriously, suddenly all business.

Sam asked my question for me.

"Mega-_what?_" he repeated poorly.

Optimus pressed something next to his 'ear' and a hologram appeared. The three of us watched it with mounting horror as Megatron's face appeared. I felt my blood curl in fear. His optics were red, nothing like optics of others and it made my stomach turn. I frowned in worry, my body jolting almost painfully.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed." Optimus' soothing voice explained as we watched Megatron stab another 'Bot.

"Well, he sounds like a real swell chap," I muttered sarcastically under my breath. There was a snort from beside me and I glanced up at Jazz, who was grinning down at me. I smiled back.

"Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Wow, our grandfather," Sam mumbled in astonishment as he looked at me. I shrugged, who knew he was actually sane all this time. Not me, that's for sure. But now, considering everything I've seen, the definition of the word itself has changed quite a bit.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidently activated his navigation system," Optimus explained, giving us a long, knowing look. I felt a shiver run down my spine at his words, trying to mask my surprise.

"The coordinates to the cubes location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," Optimus enlightened us quietly, his voice breaking the reverie. I blinked quickly, realizing I had been staring.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam quizzed.

"EBay," Optimus replied and I slapped Sam on the back of his head.

"That's what you get for trying to sell our great grandfather's stuff," I growled and he rubbed the back of his head, giving me a stony look.

"If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet provided. Was that supposed to make us feel better? Because that did nothing of the sort, instead it made me feel sick.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus finished, causing me to take a deep breath and run a hand over my face.

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival," Optimus announced slowly. Mikaela and I glanced at each other before looking at Sam.

She nudged him in the ribs. "Please tell me you still have those glasses," Mikaela breathed.

"They're back in the house," Sam said and I sighed in relief. The Autobots seemed to relax a bit after hearing this as well.

"Very well," Optimus called out looking at everyone. "We shall travel back to Sam's and Anna's house and retrieve the glasses immediately."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I glanced back up at Optimus; he was extremely tall, my neck hurt just to look at him.

"Can I ride with you?"

I felt every pair of eyes – and surprisingly optics – turn to stare at me. I looked up at them, the heat in my body slowly fading away, and sighed at the looks they were giving me before shrugging innocently.

"_What?_ I always wanted to ride in a semi."

* * *

**AN:** Hello, guys! So sorry about the lack of updates, life has been getting to me, and last year in college is not easy let me tell you. Plus, I've been busy with University stuff like interviews and making my portfolio. But, now, hopefully I can go back to updating at least once a week or every two weeks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know that a lot of you have been looking forward to Autobots chapter so I hope I did it justice.

_Thank you for reading. _

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

_What's your favourite colour? And why? :)_

_Regards._

**_A._**

**__****_REWRITTEN: __Rewritten on Saturday, 23th of February, 2013._**


	7. Robots Don't Know Patience

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Transformers, but if a miracle ever does happen, I will let you know. *grin*

* * *

I never, in millions of years, would have thought that Optimus would actually agree. I was so surprised, I was not even sure if I should believe him or not. However, when he transformed back into his semi form, I realized that this was as real as real can get. Sure, it was my childhood dream to ride in a semi, but when I asked if I could, it was a real long shot, more like a joke than anything else. I knew that.

I, however, managed to convince myself that this was all real, and when I felt the smooth leather seat underneath me, I knew I was in heaven. My mind was astray, as I focused solely on the warm and smooth feeling. The remains of the searing pain seemed to evaporate from my body, and I relaxed, my body finally losing its previous tension.

I noticed that we were already moving, Optimus driving in front while the rest of the Autobots followed closely behind. I touched the wheel gently, running my fingertips over the leather.

"How do you even know where we live? You seem pretty confident in where you're leading everyone else," I noted, my curiosity getting the better of me. I heard a soft chuckle come from the radio.

"Ebay," he replied simply. As if that word was the answer to all of the world's problems. I smiled faintly, moving the strands of my loose hair behind my ear. It was silent for a long minute and I kept checking if others were still following us and how far away they were.

My mind drifted, and I began to daydream. I mean, who knew this family visit would turn out to be the most bizarre experience of my life. Everything I, or entire human race, knew was a lie. There was life outside our universe. Humans were so ambitious, desperately trying to prove that life out there does exist. And it does. It was just not big-eyed green aliens like we all thought they were. Try more like18 feet height, massive metal aliens. You could walk down a street and not know the difference while they were right beside you the whole time. I mean sure, you would think they were awesome cars if you were a car-junkie. But other than that, they could live right beside you, and no one would know the difference. I was in an alien robot right now, and no one would be able to tell a difference if they looked out of their window right now.

That thought made me pause. I finally realized how very awkward this was, not to mention all those times we rode inside of Bee.

"Is everything alright?" Optimus' voice called out and I jumped. My heart was hammering in my chest uncomfortably. "You suddenly became very anxious about something."

I stayed silent, not sure how to answer him. It was creepy enough that I was thinking about being inside of him.

"If, by any chance, you are worried about Barricade, don't be," the strong, yet gentle voice said. How did he even know about Barricade, didn't he just arrived less than an hour ago? "We would not let you, or anyone else dear to you get hurt."

"How do you even know about Barricade?" I questioned uncomfortably, my mind going through endless possibilities. Optimus' engine revved slightly and I looked at the dashboard in concern.

"Bumblebee has informed me that you had the misfortune of meeting him twice already," Optimus explained, his voice calm and collected as we sped down the streets of now peaceful neighbourhoods. "I would think that experience like that would leave anyone more than scared, considering how brutally he attacked you."

I sighed, my fingers tracing the circles on the wheel, "Three times. I have met him three times before." I mumbled, my voice just above a whisper.

"Pardon?"

I leaned back to rest against the soft leather, a small sigh escaping my lips as I wondered where to begin. "I was attacked today, and then there was an attack in the park last night. However, I first met Barricade last morning, I knew his name before I knew what he was."

Optimus seemed to think this over, his engine running smoothly as we continued our journey.

"How did you know his name, if he was not the one who told you?"

I knew that question was coming, and I dreaded it. I was unsure just how much I should tell him. But maybe, if I actually talked with someone who could understand, it would be easier to deal with all of this and I could learn more about what was happening.

"Well you see," I began uncertainly, "Yesterday I went to look for more information on Bee, because Sam and I both believed that he was stolen. I walked to the Police Station on foot and that's when I noticed a brand new Mustang parked next to the building. I had this urge to walk towards it – and I did. And I felt so much darkness and anger, and I, well, I touched the car and I suddenly knew his name. I don't know how or why. Barricade either heard me or was very surprised by it, because he sort of _jerked_. I freaked out and bolted. When I left the station that afternoon, Barricade stalked me and attacked me in the park. Then Bee appeared out of nowhere like Batman and whooped his ass. Yeah…" I finished lamely. Optimus was silent and I wondered if I had said something wrong or maybe broke his brain –err, I mean processors, or whatever Autobots used for a brain.

"Does this 'urge' occur only when you're around Barricade?"

I gaped, my eyes widening in the process. Was he really implying something like that? "No, it happens around the others of your kind as well, Autobots or Decepticons alike." I said snappily, my glare fixed outside the window. I knew snapping at Optimus was sort of childish of me, but Barricade attacked me for Christ sake, and he was trying to imply that Barricade was the cause of these strange impulses. Like hell.

"I apologize if I upset you," he said slowly, his voice rather distracted. "We have never come across such a thing, for a human to actually be able to, well, feel something like that is just not…natural."

I clenched my hands tightly, my body tense as I felt tears begin to build in my eyes, "So I am some sort of freak then. I'm the only one to whom this strange stuff keeps happening to."

"You are not a 'freak'," he contradicted softly, trying to comfort me in some way. I have to say his soothing voice did do miracles. "Different does not always mean bad. Simply because we have not come across such a thing, does not mean it cannot happen. Whatever this is, we will help you figure it out if we can. As soon as we can get the glasses and assure the safety of the AllSpark, Ratchet will look over you and see what he can find out."

I tried to relax a bit, Optimus' words putting me slightly at ease. Maybe now I did have someone I could actually talk to about this. I was afraid that Sam, or anyone else for that matter, would misunderstand. It did feel good to tell at least bits and pieces of the weird happenings lately.

"Thanks, Optimus," I murmured gently, a small smile gracing my lips.

"You don't have to thank me, we will help in any way we can," he said, determination and kindness ringing in his voice. I smiled once more, maybe Autobots were much nicer than I first thought. Bee and Optimus were a living example of that.

"No, thank you for listening. I was too afraid to tell anyone, well, anything really. Sure, Bee knows a little, but you're the first one to know that much. Yet, I'm glad I did talk to you."

A chuckle came from the radio.

"You're welcome Anna."

With that, we both fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

**(Later)**

We made it home much quicker than I thought we would, mainly because Optimus was speeding and everyone was keeping up with him. Surprisingly, even when he went faster, he still kept within speed limits. Weird.

I climbed out of the cab and shut the door quietly, patting Optimus side, "Thanks for the ride, big 'Bot, and don't worry we'll get those glasses." A soft whirring came from Optimus and I walked towards Sam quickly.

Sam gave me a look as we ran up the back lawn. "So, had fun?" Sam asked, curiosity burning in his tone.

I gave him a sidelong glance, a tiny smile spreading on my face. "We'll talk later, alright?" He nodded slowly in return. Given that he was just freaking out a minute ago, he was doing well now. It seemed that he too had started adjusting to the idea of the Autobots. Or aliens in general.

When we looked up Uncle Ron was at the back door watching us. "Thanks for staying on my path, kids," he said sarcastically, on his way outside.

I ran up the steps and pretended to trip against the door, my body falling lax against it.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" Sam was wrestling to keep the door closed too, while acting like he was helping me up.

I looked up at Ron when I leaned against the door, still faking being slightly hurt. "The—Oh, the path. We're sorry Uncle. We totally forgot about the path."

Sam gestured to the path, "I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

Uncle leaned against the inside of the doorframe, "You know, I buy half your car and then bail you out of jail and then I just decide to do your chores."

My eyes widened.

_Sam, you dolt! How can you forget the chores?_

"And you know what, Anna? Your parents called. Apparently, you were supposed to call them every day, and you haven't. They were ready to scold and cut your stay with us short, but I said you were fine and out with Sam," Uncle said, looking directly at me. Shoot. How could I forget to call Mum and Dad? I'm such a bad child. But then again with Autobots and Decepticons and the whole deal, it's sort of hard to think about anything else but them.

"That's 'cause you are such an fantastic chap, Uncle," I replied smoothly, smiling 'innocently'.

"I'm gonna scrape the grill and take out the trash cans," Sam said trying to convince Uncle to leave us alone outside. Bee suddenly appeared around the corner, causing me to freak out in my head. Then to add to the effect, I noticed Optimus transforming in the street, standing up to his full height.

Bee stood while shifting awkwardly and got very close to Uncle's line of eyesight:

_UNCLE IS GOING TO SEE HIM, OH MY GOD! GET BACK, BEE, GET BACK! AHH!_

Sam got in front of me to hide me from Uncle's eyesight, while I quickly tried to shush Bee, showing a signal for Optimus to retreat.

"I love you, Dad. I just love you so much right now," Sam proclaimed, overdoing it while trying to distract Uncle from watching me.

"Bee," I whispered roughly. He looked at me to see me putting my finger over my lips trying to get him to get the others to be quiet. He nodded his head to show his understanding and I looked back at Ron smiling.

"Mom wanted me to ground you, and your mother Anna wanted me to forbid you from going out as well," Uncle said. I could tell he was playing with us, but what choice did we have besides following along?

"That's just one more thing you did for us, it just makes you such a great guy," I praised while grinning and giving him a thumbs-up.

"I love you. Sleep well, handsome man," Sam shouted as Uncle walked away into the house. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. That was ridiculous but at least Uncle didn't see the 'Bots.

The ground vibrated slightly and Sam freaked out when Optimus started walking all over the lawn.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Sam hissed, moving his hands around. I quickly ran after him.

"No, no, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the – _Please, please_," Sam spluttered while circling the fountain in the middle of the yard, unknowingly guiding Optimus because he was keeping me in his sight, probably watching how I was reacting to their real forms. And where was I? Behind Sam.

"No, no, wait. No, no!"

Optimus' foot raised and lowered on Uncle's fountain, crushing it into nothing but pieces of rubble. Sam held his face in his hands.

"The fountain is dead. May it rest in peace," I whispered sympathetically, shaking my head sadly.

"Oops, sorry. My bad." I let out a soft snort at that. Optimus was learning street talk, the amazing wonders of the Internet.

Sam's hands rested on his hips as he stared at the fountain. "Oh, I—" His hands flew into a cross against his chest. "You couldn't… You couldn't wait for five… You couldn't wait for five minutes?"

Sam was getting restless, his body constantly moving, "I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!"

I reached for Sam, "Calm down, Sammy, we have more important things to worry about," I murmured to him, dragging him towards the house. I turned to Mikaela, who looked lost, standing between the robots.

"Take care of them!" I gestured to the 'Bots who were now all visible in their robot forms.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Use your imagination, I don't know. Just make sure no one sees them," I told her, walking up the steps, still dragging Sam beside me.

I was making my way towards the door when Mojo ran out and began barking at Ironhide. Then he did the darnest thing. He lifted his leg and pissed on Ironhide's metal foot. Literally.

"Mojo! Off the robot!" Next thing I knew, Mojo's was airborne. Ironhide was shaking his foot, looking at Mojo with a scary look in his optics.

I ran towards them and grabbed Mojo, "No, no, no, wait! _Ironbutt_-" I earned snorts of laughter from almost every Autobot except Optimus, who looked amused but was trying to hide it. Ironhide looked pissed off. No pun intended.

I cradled Mojo against my chest, Sam and Mikaela running up behind me and stopping a few feet away. "Ironhide this is Mojo. He's a pet!"

Ironhide's cannons un-holstered and started whirring and warming up. "Ironhide, he's a pet that's all!" Mojo was squirming to get away, apparently he sensed the danger he was in. "Just put the guns away."

The other gun on Ironhide's wrist started whirring too, pointing at Mojo and I. "Hmf... You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

I blinked dumbly. "Er.. No! He isn't a rodent. He's a Chihuahua. This is our Chihuahua!" I said hurriedly, thinking of something that would calm him down.

Ironhide was glaring down at me from between his cannons. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot, hmf."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo." I shook Mojo towards Ironhide's foot, gaining many amused looks from all around. "Bad Mojo! No peeing on giant robots that can easily squish you."

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide repeated, slowly putting away his cannons. I smirked in amusement. A giant alien robot telling off a Chihuahua… funny image.

"Sorry Ironhide, he just has male dominance issues! That's all. Wait here a minute!" I said loudly, shaking my head a little.

I released Mojo, before running to garage and getting the same cloth I had cleaned Bee's engine with before. I ran back to Ironhide and quickly wiped his foot off.

"There, much better." I said with a smile and Ironhide nodded at me.

"Thanks, Anna. That would have rusted," he grumbled before moving away from me. I quickly walked towards Sam and Mikaela.

"I'll stay here and try to control them," I told Sam hurriedly, shoving him towards the house. "You go and find those god forsaken glasses." Sam gave me quick nod and ran into the house, leaving Mikaela and I behind in the garden. I quickly turned towards the 'Bots, looking at all of them.

"Alright, you all listen," I hissed at them. "You have to keep low profile. If Sam's parents see you they will throw a fit, do you understand? They will not take kindly to a bunch of huge robots destroying their garden. So, stay quiet and keep out of the sight. _Please_."

Jazz chuckled looking down at me, "Wow, lil' lady. You got a temper. I like you more this way."

I rolled my eyes, not impressed. Optimus tried to kneel down without knocking over or destroying anything else so at least he made a valiant effort. He still managed to make a huge hole in the ground though.

"Time is short," he said in hushed tone, looking down at me. "Maybe, you should help Sam so we can get the glasses quicker."

I nodded as he stretched out his hand for both Mikaela and I to climb onto. I pulled myself up, and froze in surprise. His hand was warm. I always thought that metal would be ice cold. You know, the logic behind it was clear. However, Optimus was very warm. I felt a warm impulse pass down my body and I shivered.

"Is everything alright?"

I looked up at Optimus and rubbed my temples. "It was the 'impulse' again." Optimus nodded in understanding, and Mikaela glanced at me in confusion. I just shook my head, trying to ignore her questioning look. Optimus carefully balanced us, lifting us to the second floor, where Sam's window was open. Sam was inside, looking desperately around the room. His jaw dropped when he noticed Mikaela and I at the window and he ran to help us in. "They really want those glasses," Mikaela said out of breath, jumping into the room with me right beside her.

I turned to Optimus who was peering through the open window.

"We need some time, you have to trust us, we will find the glasses, but we need time. You have to blend in and be patient. We can't search under your scrutinizing gazes. Sam's getting all jumpy. We need like, ten minutes, alright?" Optimus nodded his head or helmet, whatever you want to call it.

"Please hurry."

I nodded reassuringly at him before finally turning around. "I'll search my room, just in case."

I did not wait for an answer and ran out of the room. Quickly, I began looking around it, tearing my room apart, when I noticed Jazz looking inside, fascination clear in his optics.

"Jazz!"

He jumped in surprise, a guilty look shining in his optics. I quickly ran to the window, leaning my body halfway out, looking for Optimus who was not far behind. "Optimus! I told you to blend in, not stare at our house windows like some perverts!" Optimus nodded once more, and I spun back into my room searching again.

Five minutes later I heard a slow humming noise and gazed through the window, only to see all the 'Bots in their car modes. In the middle of our yard. "That is _NOT_ hiding, you bloody machines!"

I could hear Sam babbling loudly, he did that when he was under a lot of stress.

I facepalmed, rubbing my face for a moment. "I'm going to lose my mind, I swear. Can you guys please listen to us?" They transformed back, and Optimus turned to look at his men – err, robots.

"Autobots, fall back." With that said he turned swiftly and followed Bee.

Ironhide and Ratchet, who were not being so quiet, kept arguing back and forth. "What's the matter with you?" Ratchet demanded.

Ratchet pushed Ironhide, "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

I was still looking out the window at Ratchet who watching me, until he turned around.

"Ratchet, watch ou—" I called out, but too little too late.

A loud crash echoed as Ratchet hit the main lines; sparks flew, his sirens wailed and Ratchet twirled around before landing on his back. In the neighbour's yard too. He sat up on his elbows, "_Wow!_ That was tingly!" He sounded energized, before letting out… a moan? Eww.. "You got to try that!"

Ironhide was standing over him, "Yeah, that looks fun." He flicked the cables and next thing I knew. The power was out.

I went back to Sam's room and stared at Sam and Mikaela. Both still wore surprised faces as they looked around in confusion. "I just saw a robot get... high."

Sam didn't get it. But apparently Mikaela did because she started laughing quietly.

"I didn't know robots could get high too."

Sam just looked at us, "Did you find them?"

I shook my head.

"I haven't checked my bathroom yet, I'll look over it," Sam nodded his head, and I quickly slipped back into my room.

"Sam? Anna?" I hear Aunt Judy call from outside of my bedroom door. I froze, quickly jumping towards the door.

"Anna, are you in there?" Uncle Ron called as he knocked on my door. I open it and they sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god you're not hurt," Judy gushed worriedly and hugged me tightly. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at Uncle and he shrugged, looking at Sam's door. Oh, no.

"Where's Sam?" Ron asked, looking back at me. Before I could answer Aunt Judy turned to stare at Sam's door.

"What is that light coming from Sam's room? That is so weird," she said as Uncle and she started to walk towards his door. Oh, crap!

"Sam," Uncle called out, knocking on his door. "How come the doors locked?" Shit, Sam, why did you have to lock the door all of a sudden?

"You know, umm, I think Sam wasn't feeling well! Yeah, Sam wasn't feeling well," I tried to distract them, but I could not get in front of them and they kept ignoring me. Damn it, Sam what's with the giant light? My only guess was the Autobots, because the light was way too bright to be anything humanly possible. Damnit, Autobots don't know anything about patience or blending in, do they? Talk about rotten luck.

"You know the rules. There are no locked doors in my house!" Uncle voiced, getting angrier with each passing second.

"You know he'll start counting!" Judy warned, and I began to panic.

"Hey, Aunt, Uncle!" I said, trying to get their attention again. They ignored me. Again.

"Five, four," Uncle started to count. What on earth was Sam doing in there? Did he have a death wish or something? Uncle was set on the whole 'no-doors-locked-in-my-house' rule ever since I was a baby. And if Uncle does open that door, he and Aunt will see the Autobots outside. I had to distract them somehow. Give Sam and 'Bots some time.

"Just open the door. He's counting!" Aunt called out exasperated, a determined look in her eyes.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I shouted. Of all the random things I could have said. I mentally slapped myself for being so very stupid. Ron and Judy both stared at me slack jawed. "Just kidding?" I added weakly.

Sam's door suddenly opened, saving me from their questioning.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" he asks as if this is all perfectly normal. I glanced over his shoulder, the light was gone and apparently the Autobots too. What a relief. For now.

"Who were you talking to?" Uncle demanded, looking at Sam accusingly.

"I'm talking to you," Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I had a hard time trying to control my grin.

"Why are you all sweaty and dirty?" Judy asked, looking Sam over and then me. "You too, Anna."

"We're teenagers, Mom," Sam said as we both shared a quick look, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we were playing some sports together earlier," I explained, trying to think up a good cover story. I just hoped it worked, and they would stop asking us all these questions.

"We heard noises and we thought—" Aunt started only to be interrupted.

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Ron asked shoving past Sam into his room. Judy and I followed him inside and I looked around, hoping nothing was out of place. Thankfully, I couldn't see Mikaela either, which meant that she hid well. I almost forgot that she was up here as well. I wonder where Sam hid her?

"What light? You got two flashlights in your hands!" Sam pointed out, quickly getting more frustrated.

"It came from under the door," Uncle said confused.

"You can't just barge in right into my room! You gotta knock, you gotta communicate. What did you shove right into Anna's room, too?" Sam demanded, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual. He was desperate to get them out of this room.

"Anna answered her door for goodness sakes and we did knock," Aunt Judy said. "Why are you being so defensive? Were you… _masturbating_?"

Sam, Uncle, and I stare at her in shock. I think this time it was my brain that broke, I was very sure of it! _Oh, my God_. My ears, they are _bleeding_!

"Judy, that's not something you should bring up," Uncle said upset and shocked. I was not sure which emotion was more dominant.

"Why would you even say that? That's a father and son thing!" Sam said as him and Uncle pointed between each other. "Look at poor, Anna! She doesn't wanna hear this! You left her mentally damaged for the rest of her life! That's not why she came for a visit." I just stood there, my mind blank, before I realized how sorry I felt for Mikaela who was probably hearing this right now.

"We don't have to call it that word. We could call it 'Sam's Happy Time' or 'My Special Alone Time'," Judy just kept on going. I choked, taking a small step back.

"Judy, stop!" Uncle half-yelled.

"Please, stop!" Sam and I shouted at the same time. I shook my head totally disturbed. Very bad mental images, go away!

"I'm sorry! It's just been a weird night," Judy explained, giving us both a sheepish look. If her night was weird, our weird does not even begin to cover it. We just found out that aliens exist. Yup, totally normal day.

"Well, we saw a light," Uncle said as he went into Sam's bathroom. "I don't know where it was, but we saw it."

"Woah!" I shrieked as suddenly the house shook again. What the heck were the Autobots doing out there?

"Aftershock! Aftershock!" Uncle shouted out. He is such a baby. The lights suddenly blinked back on.

"Hey, the lights are back on," Judy noted surprised. Ron came out of the bathroom and I held my breath as he looked outside, his flashlight moving all around the yard, "Your room is a mess, Sam."

"Aunt, his room is always a mess," I said blandly while rolling my eyes. I peeked towards Uncle again as he groaned in annoyance.

"Ah, no, Judy, the yard is completely destroyed!" Ron complained, looking thoroughly upset, "Completely gone."

"The whole yard? You're kidding," Judy exclaimed loudly.

"Wow, that must have been some earthquake," I said as I looked at Sam, giving him a pointed look.

"_Yeah_, who knew they could do that much damage," Sam said with a serious nod. Ron moved away from the window and came back into the room.

"So who were you talking to, Sam?" Judy asked, once more looking around the room, almost as if expecting a person to just appear out of nowhere.

"I was talking to Anna," Sam quickly said.

He did not just say that. Sam you are so stupid! Dumbass. You ruined the cover.

"No, Anna was right behind us," Judy countered, glancing at Sam doubtfully. See Sam? _Stupid_. "Now who were you talking to?" she asked again suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela," Mikaela said as she stood up from where she was hiding. Ron and Judy stared at her in shock. "I'm a friend of Anna and Sam."

Aunt laughed as she elbowed Sam, "Gosh, you are gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Mikaela smiled sheepishly. Uncle fist bumped Sam and shook my head, rubbing my forehead. Men and their pride. Gosh.

"Sorry, you had to hear our little family discussion," Judy said embarrassed. It must have been quite awkward for Mikaela. Poor thing.

"It wasn't a discussion, it was a torture session. I'm scarred for life," I muttered, peeved off. Mikaela smiled at me while she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Do you know where my backpack is, Mom?" Sam asked, trying to take attention away from our previous, ahem, _discussion_. A disturbing one at that.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," Judy replied with a small smile while Ron left the room.

"Thanks, Aunt."

I smiled at her. Sam, Mikaela, and I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. Sam grabbed the glasses out of his backpack and I sighed in relief.

"Your Mom is so nice," Mikaela said happily and gave Sam a smile. I smiled too, nodding my head in agreement. I looked up at both of them.

"Now we only have to find a bunch of alien robots and give them their glasses, shouldn't be hard, right?"

Sam and Mikaela just stared at me.

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

**AN: **_Hello, lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the quicker update than usual! This chapter was a little slow, but it will get little faster phased next chapter. As per usual thank you very much for your kind reviews, I love them all! You guys are the best, okay? I think the fact that this story only needs 45 more reviews to reach 700 mark just proves it. _

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: **

_What is your favourite Transformers quote from either the movies, or the show? And who says it?_

_Regards._

**_A._**

**__****_REWRITTEN: __Rewritten on Sunday, 3th of March, 2013._**


	8. Mr Asshole

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Transformers, but if a miracle ever does happen, I will let you know. *grin*

* * *

There was a moment of silence and the three of us shared a look between ourselves before running to the living room. I raised an eyebrow when I saw a bunch of guys in black suits standing around the room, inspecting every inch of the floor and every single piece of furniture in the room. Quickly glancing around, I noticed that there were even more of them outside. This was like a really bad recreation of Men in Black. A man in front, who was looking at Uncle and Aunt, noticed us, and his face brightened considerably. He wore the same black suit as all of the other men in the room, except he held himself with air of almost arrogance, his eyes gleaming. He stepped forward, his grin sending a shiver down my spine.

"What's this?" Sam asked unevenly, looking around at all the people in the room who were all staring at us now.

"How are you kids doing?" the man spoke, sounding suspiciously pleasant. I felt my expression harden, there was something I really didn't like about him. "You must be Sam and if I'm not mistaken, you're his cousin Anna, correct?"

Sam and I glanced at each other. "Yeah, that's us, " I said, never looking away from the man in front of us.

The man grinned even wider. "Great," he cooed happily. "I need you two come with us," he said, taking a quick step towards us. Uncle Ron quickly stepped up in front of us, blocking the man from reaching us.

"You are way out of line," Uncle said, glaring at the man. I felt a small tug on my arm and glanced at Sam beside me. He looked at me, giving me a barely noticeable nod, before quickly placing the glasses in my hands.

"Sir, I'm asking nicely. Back off." the man in the black suit shot back, leaning closer to Uncle, in hopes to intimidate him. I gripped the glasses between my fingers, placing them in my vest pocket and zipping it, to make sure they did not accidently fall out.

"You are not taking the kids," Uncle Ron said defiantly, and Aunt Judy walked towards him, nodding her head in agreement. It made me wonder what they even wanted with us in the first place. They seemed to be pretty desperate to get their hands on us.

"Are you gonna get rough with us?" the man asked, sounding amused as he raised his eyebrow mockingly. Who the bloody hell was this arrogant prat?

"No, but I'll call the cops cause there is something fishy about this!" Uncle Ron snapped, stiffly. Mojo barked at the man few times as if confirming the fact. I smiled despite myself.

"There's something fishy about you, your kids, your little Taco Bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here," the man said with laughter in his voice. My fists tightened, he was really beginning to pee me off.

"What operation?" Ron demanded, looking frustrated. I got a bad feeling about this 'operation' the mystery jackass kept going on about. I knew Sam and Mikaela were on a familiar emotional range as me since they both looked rather uncomfortable, staring at the man before us with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"That is what we are going to find out," he said, out of nowhere a man walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. Mr. Jackass froze, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. He looked at us, disbelief evident on his aged face. He pointed at us, "You two. Step forward please."

Reluctantly, Sam and I both strode forward as he brought a little beeping box towards us. It started beeping fast as he held it towards Sam, his eyes staring at the machine in disbelief. He then moved the box towards me. The box began beeping like crazy, before there was a cracking sound and smoke came out of it. The beeping stopped and everyone stared at the box in surprise. The man looked at me in utter shock and I flinched slightly.

"Fourteen rads and above scale," he murmured under his breath, turning around to his little goons. "_Tag 'em and bag 'em, boys_."

Before I could even stop and say something, my hands were handcuffed and I, along with Sam and Mikaela, were pushed into a black van, on the way to God-knows-where. The only thing on my mind was:

_Where the hell are Autobots when you need them?_

* * *

**(?'s POV)**

He watched, parked at the very end of the street as the humans in black clothing ambushed the house. Not even 10 Earth minutes later, they all came out; the humans that lived inside the house restrained. He looked at the Witwicky boy, the one who most likely had the glasses with him. However, he knew better then to attack now, too many humans were present – not that he really cared for them. However there was no doubt that Autobots were nearby in case their humans needed protection. It was a risk just being here. His sensors suddenly buzzed slightly, his engine revving lightly when he noticed a familiar femme, who was, surprisingly, looking rather calm, being dragged alongside others. Her eyes were drifting from one end of the street to another. She was obviously looking for something or expecting something to happen.

She was looking for the Autobots.

That thought was sickening; humans were so feeble, expecting others to help them and protect them all the time. He had to admit there was something different about _her_; she was not what he expected her to be. There were many theories in his processor about her. But he needed more time to watch her and find out what it was that made her so different. Those pathetic human organics that had stolen her and the human boy were not helping the matters either. Not to mention those annoying Autobots were now on Earth. It complicated things, it was no longer just that one young scout. Even their leader Prime was here. That left him with only one option.

Stay back and watch.

But, he was not going to give up. Not until he had the boy and the femme in his grasp.

* * *

**(Anna's POV)**

Let's see. Where was I? Oh, yeah, I was sitting in the back of 2007 Yukon Denali Hybrid. Sam was on my left and Mikaela was on my right. I had no idea where we were being taken or why, really. The silence in the van was almost suffocating, making me squirm in my seat every few minutes.

I named the idiot in the black suit Mr. Asshole, because he acted like one and clearly didn't have the common sense to introduce himself properly.

He turned to us, briefly glancing at each of us separately.

"So uh… _ladiesman217_. That's your eBay username, right?" he asked. I glared at him the best I could, I had never met a person I wanted to punch in the face so badly.

"Yeah, but you know, it was a typo, I ran with it," Sam defended, fidgeting in his seat until I subtly stomped on his foot. I rolled my eyes and shared an exasperated look with Mikaela. Sam never changed, that was just the way he was, except this time his awkward stuttering may give something of great importance away. Even I had trouble keeping my cool, a small trickle of sweat rolling down the column of my neck as I fought to keep my face blank. Thankfully, I had my anger to help me focus.

"What do you make of this?" Mr. Asshole played a video and I internally swore in every single way and language I knew. It was the video he'd made the night we'd seen Bumblebee for the first time. I could remember Sam using his phone while I was too busy …well, staring at Bumblebee. But I had no idea he still kept the recording on his phone.

"That you?" he asked Sam with a raised eyebrow, and Mikaela spoke up from beside me.

"Yeah, that sounds like _ladiesman_," she said sourly. Sam had the intelligence to look awkward and sheepish as he glanced at us. I began to ponder why he even made that video in the first place. And even if he did, why not delete it later?

"Two nights ago, at the station, you told the officer that your car _transformed_. Enlighten me," he ordered and I scoffed derisively, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, first of all, those chaps at the station were complete nutters because they thought we were on drugs. Secondly, of course the car transformed, it practically came after us because we were trying to get it back. Some idiot got in and drove off with it," I explained calmly. He looked at me speculating for a moment and then smiled tightly.

"You know, for a girl whose father is a car genius, you're pretty stupid," he said and my eyes narrowed dangerously. Now he just crossed an invisible line, and I snapped.

"Believe me, when I'm out of these cuffs, I am so going to kick your ass," I hissed at him. Sam snorted in amusement but Mr. Asshole and I continued to glare at each other.

"So how did the car come back?" he asked dully. Sam and I looked at each other again.

"No idea," Sam replied with a convincing shrug. Mr. Asshole looked at me, but I simply copied Sam, giving him a shrug as well.

"All I know is that Sam called me two days later, while I was out for a walk, and said the car was back," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders half-heartedly again.

"We'll obviously the car didn't come back on its own because that would be crazy," Mikaela spoke up and we all burst out laughing. Until Mr. Asshole stopped suddenly and stared at us with a serious expression.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked, peering at us closely.

Queue the awkward silence…

I snorted, "Like _E.T_.?"

"Legend."

"Myth."

"You see this?" he asked, sounding annoyed as he pulled out his badge. It said his name was Agent Simmons. So, the asshole had a name. Go figure. I was sure everyone called him asshole anyway. "This is a 'I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge."

I felt Sam sink into the seat next to me and Mikaela seemed to tense as well. I stared at the badge, thinking how much I needed to get me one of those.

"I'm going to lock you three up forever," Simmons barked sharply, looking at each one of us, trying to get his threat across. I just stared blankly at him.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela snapped back while she gave Simmons a dirty look. I inwardly applauded her for her guts to speak up, especially when most girls would be tearing up by now. I had to give it to Sam, he knew how to choose girls. I liked Mikaela more and more.

"You, in the training bra, _do not _test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up," Simmons said cruelly, casting his glare on Mikaela.

My eyes widened, and I almost cracked my neck from how quickly I turned to look at her. She seemed to tense even more when Sam questioned her. Turns out Mikaela ended up going to work with Daddy a lot more then she was supposed to. And she had a record. Damn…

I leaned closer to her and she seemed to loosen up a bit. Christ, she thought we were going to stop liking her? I could feel it. She thought she was going to be rejected. Not by me. I smiled at her briefly, trying to provide her some much needed comfort as I nudged her shoulder. She nodded at me, smiling back, obviously happy to see that someone didn't care about her record. I mean who would? Who was I to judge others? Who was I to look down on them based on their past mistakes? No one was perfect.

Suddenly, I noticed a familiar box to the one Simmons pointed at Sam and me back at the house. It was right in front of me, but what made me really notice it, was the fact that it suddenly began to beep. The noise quickly got higher, steadily rising in pitch, then there was a flash of very bright light and the car braked. I gasped in surprise when the car was abruptly lifted into the air. Everyone screamed and shouted. There was a sound of crushing windows and metal, before the car dropped to the ground, now roofless. The light switched off and I saw a very familiar blue-red figure standing in front of us.

"You A-holes are in trouble now." I said, smirk stretching across my lips.

I could see the Agents staring up at Optimus, so I leaned in between the seats, "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to our _good_ friend... Optimus Prime."

Optimus seemed to growl, "Taking the children was a _bad_ move."

Agents swarmed the car with automatic rifles, some of them pointed at Optimus.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," Prime ordered and I looked over my shoulder to see the others surrounding the car. I watched as Bee stood beside Jazz, chirping sadly at me, and I smiled at him, glad to see that he was safe. I don't think I have ever been so glad to see them all.

"Freeze!" Ironhide ordered as his cannons buzzed and rotated. I chuckled at him, looking around at the others.

"Give me those," Jazz growled as he lifted his hand. His hand must have been magnetic because all the guns immediately shot into it and he crushed them without second thought. I glanced at him, nodding in appreciation and his faceplates pulled up as he smiled at me and nodded back.

Simmons, who had tried to control the situation, was in a state of shock. Optimus got down so he was level with us and looked right into the face of the weasel that had arrested us.

"Hi there," squeezed Mr. Asshole and I smirked a little smugly.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus inquired curiously, his optics switching from Simmons to us and back again.

"Look, there are certain S-seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you," Simmons explained feebly, holding his hands up in surrender gesture.

Optimus didn't seem to appreciate the answer very much.

"Get out of the car… NOW!" he ordered firmly. I could certainly see how he was the leader of the Autobots, there was something terrifyingly beautiful about him. The air of power and authority that surrounded Optimus was unmistakable, and I couldn't help but to think that I never wanted to end up on his bad side.

I jumped out, sliding down the back of the car and then turned towards Mikaela who unlocked my handcuffs. I smiled in gratitude, rubbing my writs absentmindedly.

I heard Mikaela and Sam talking but I had something I needed to do. Something important.

Mr. Asshole stepped onto the pavement, his hands in the air, and I tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around. My clenched fist was already flying through the air and I punched him hard in the face. There was a collective '_Ooo_' as Simmons backed up, holding his nose in pain, a dribble of blood running down his lips and chin. I approached him again, my breathing heavy as I carefully cradled my bruised and throbbing knuckles.

"That's for arresting me," I kicked him in the stomach, "That's for threatening Mikaela," I smashed my fist upwards into his jaw. "And that's for being an asshole," I announced. He crumpled to the ground ungracefully, clutching his bleeding nose and bruised face. For a moment, a flash of guilt ran through my body, realising that I most likely went overboard but my own hard breathing, throbbing body parts and feeling of blissful stress release managed to dim the guilt immediately.

"I really like her," I heard Ironhide say to Jazz. I looked over, grinning, but frowned when Optimus gave me a scolding look.

"Too much?" I mumbled breathlessly, looking at the 'Bots. Jazz sniggered.

Sighing, Sam and Mikaela came around and picked up our now bleeding 'friend' and glared at him. I chuckled quietly, feeling oddly proud of myself but also drained as I blew cold air over my now red and swollen knuckles.

"What's Sector Seven?" Sam demanded, grabbing Simmons suit and giving him a brief shake to get his attention.

Simmons panted and glared in reply. I sighed, and walking over to him reached into his jacket for his badge and pulled it out.

"The 'do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge, right?" I spoke as I held it up and then looked it over. It clearly said that he was an Agent from Sector 7. Huh? Never heard of it. Weird.

I flipped it around few times and checked it over but found no indications where the secret base could possibly be.

"How do you know about the aliens?" I asked calmly, looking up at him. Simmons said nothing, his gaze stony.

Well at least he was loyal and well trained in one department.

"And where did you take my parents?" Sam snapped impatiently, shoving him a bit harder against the black van.

"I cannot discuss… _it_," Simmons grunted and sighed, his voice heavy and tense. I looked at the badge and then over at Ironhide and smiled. He seemed to like the idea of blowing things up the most.

"'Hide? Blast this for me would you?" I asked calmly but Optimus stepped in.

"Anna, that's not necessary," he said steadily though I could have sworn he was a little amused. I nodded and stuck the badge in my back pocket, pouting slightly like a spoiled child.

"Spoil sport," I muttered. Jazz laughed again. I grinned at him briefly, holding thumbs-up. He seemed slightly confused by the gesture but I ignore it.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Mikaela tried again, looking happy to finally be able to get back at Simmons for harassing her earlier.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Simmons's wingman and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Bee flicked a switch in his hips and I watched as a paper cup shot out and hit Simmons on the head. To my delight, amusement and embarrassment, Bee then proceeded to pee petrol all over Simmons. I felt my eyes pop out and my jaw slack.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man," Optimus scolded. I burst into laughter, holding my sides. I swear I was sure my lungs were about to burst.

"Ha! That had to be the funniest thing I have seen all year, nice job," I murmured and he made a happy whirring sound. I chuckled at his childishness.

_B-bmp, **B-bmp,** B-bmp._

I stilled, and my vision seemed to blur slightly. I felt him. Near. So very near. My head automatically turned south and I stared blankly at the empty road before me. It was dull but I still knew it was him. His presence like an itch under my skin.

**_B-bmp_**_, B-bmp, **B-bmp.**_

"Anna?" I hear someone call. I was pretty sure it was Optimus based on the deepness of the voice. I ignored everything and began to slowly move towards the darkness. I did not know why, but I kept walking towards the danger, the logical part of my brain telling me to turn around and run like hell, but my body was acting on its own.

_B-bmp, **B-bmp**, B-bmp._

I heard something shifting, before a huge metal hand blocked my path. The hand moved gently around me as if afraid to hurt me before I was engulfed by warmth and felt my feet leave the ground. I stared blankly ahead as Optimus face came into view. He shook me gently.

"Anna? What's wrong?" he asked soothingly, looking me over. I stood up shakily, almost robotically, panting heavily. I felt like I was watching the scene before me from a third-person perspective. I stumbled down his hand and shakily reached for his metal armour. Optimus seemed surprised when he moved me a bit closer and I pressed my hands to his chest plates. I felt warmth radiate from him and I sighed, the warmth overpowering the swallowing sensation of darkness. I slumped slightly, shaking my head, the feeling in my body slowly coming back.

"_Barricade_…He's…Nearby…" I croaked out, my hands still firmly grasping onto him. The Autobots seemed to jolt at this, quickly readying their weapons and looking around alert.

"Anna," Optimus said quietly, "that is not possible, we would have picked up his energon signal at such close proximity."

I shook my head and looked up at him, my hazy vision finally clearing. "He's not close enough, Optimus. I would never lie."

He nodded, staring down at me. I looked over to see Jazz and Bee looking at me in worry and confusion. Ironhide and Ratchet were scanning the perimeter, prepared for a surprise attack. I looked back at Optimus, only then did I realize that I was still holding onto him. I jumped back, looking away in embarrassment. He lowered his hand and placed me on the ground, before asking me one more time if I was really alright. I nodded, smiling up at him. I glanced back at Sam and Mikaela, who seemed to be oblivious to what just happened. I was somewhat glad for that.

I watched in amusement as Sam and Mikaela handcuffed all the guys together and then proceeded to strip Simmons of his clothes before cuffing him around a pole. I wolf whistled at the sight of the S-7 singlet and Hawaiian boxers.

Bee kneeled down, making a few worried chirping sounds. I smiled at him, patting him on his warm metallic cheek. "I'm fine, Bee. No need to make all those crazy chirping sounds." I said playfully. He nodded his helmet, almost hesitantly.

I straightened up and looked to my right, I could hear the sounds of approaching sirens and helicopter blades.

"I think we're about to get company," I said. Bee glanced over as well and chirped his agreement.

Ironhide must have heard the approach as well as he rolled over and sent a shockwave through the ground. And I watched with interest as it blew the tires of the cars, making them come to a halting stop not far from us.

"Autobots move out," Optimus ordered. I watched as Autobots transformed quickly and drove away. I felt a soft nudge and turned to Optimus, who was holding his free hand towards me. Sam and Mikaela were already sitting in his other, and I quickly jumped on his hand, wrapping my hands around his metal thumb.

Optimus quickly ran, trying to avoid being seen by the helicopters. He darted onto an open road and I had to admire his ability to run so fast, yet still avoid stepping on any cars and killing anyone.

He swiftly lifted his hand and I jumped onto his shoulder as he ran under a bridge. He hoisted himself up just as a helicopter passed us. I breathed deeply, holding onto his helmet tightly, afraid to fall off and die. Shivering, I pressed my entire body against him, my bruised fingers gripping onto him firmly. He seemed to notice my discomfort as he turned to me slightly.

"It's alright, Anna," he said benevolently, "You're safe. I won't let you fall."

I nodded, not trusting my voice to say anything else. I watched silently as Mikaela tried to move to a more secure position, but then, to my horror, she slipped. She let out a terrified scream, grabbing onto Sam's outstretched hand. Then Mikaela did the worst thing she could have done in this situation: she panicked. I watched in horror as she began to slip and I cried out in horror, leaping from Optimus' shoulder, towards Sam and Mikaela. I noticed a little too late when the glasses slipped from my now ripped vest pocket. But I didn't care because I knew one thing:

Mikaela was not going to make it. The glasses could wait and survive the fall.

My hand slipped past Mikaela's as she tried to grab onto it and I felt myself slide from Optimus' warm body frame. The wind rushed around me as a scream escaped my lips. I saw Optimus try to catch us, but we missed him and I knew I was going to die. Splattered on the cement; not a very pleasant way to die. Urgh.

I closed my eyes, readying myself for the deadly impact, but it never came. Instead I felt a warm metallic hand wrap securely around me. A gasp tore from my chest and I opened my eyes in wonder, only to find Bee holding me close to him. Sam and Mikaela in his other hand, both safe and sound even if a bit shaken and scared senseless.

Bee skidded across the ground, sparks flying up and cold fear wrapped around my heart as I spotted the helicopters flying towards us.

"No…" I breathed out, fear gripping my entire body as helicopters neared us.

I saw one of the helicopters fire a cable and suddenly Bee's arm was snagged. I cried out in shock as he was forced away from us. I quickly ran forwards towards him.

"Bee!" I screamed as he struggled. I tried to do something, anything; it was so painful to see him like this. Bee was a good! He had done nothing wrong, he had saved me more times than I could name.

"Get down on the ground!" came the announcement from behind me and I turned around.

Other cars came from both sides and officers got out, guns aimed.

"_STOP_! LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP IT!" I yelled as Bee moaned and I knelt next to his face.

I could hear Sam screaming from beside me as well. Suddenly, I felt someone grasp onto me from behind, pulling me away. I screamed, thrashing around and trying to get free. I was dragged towards Sam and Mikaela who were being hauled towards the familiar black vans. I turned, desperately trying to see Bee. He wailed in pain as people surrounded him, shooting him with freezing gas guns. I could not take it anymore. I elbowed the man holding me, causing him to gasp in surprise and slacken his hold on me. I used the chance to get free, and practically ripped my body from him, running as fast as I could towards Bumblebee. I noticed that Sam was already there. He grabbed one of the guy's guns and started shooting the freeze gas back at other workers before another goon tackled him to the ground roughly.

They were so focused on Sam that they did not even notice me as I rushed to Bee. Reaching for his face, I grabbed it in a tight hug and I could feel bitter tears burning my eyes.

Where was Optimus? Why wasn't he stopping them? Why was he standing back and letting this happen to one of his own?

"I won't leave you, Bee! They can't do this!" I yelled to him, terrified as he whimpered and nuzzled his face into me.

He was my _friend_.

_A protector_.

I could not leave him, not after everything he had done for me. I knew that there was nothing I could do, but I couldn't just give up either.

"_Don't you_ **_ever give up_**," Bee sang out through his radio. I felt my tears fall even faster, if possible. There was anguish in his voice, even if it was only spoken through a radio, real emotion behind his words was evident.

I was suddenly yanked away from Bee harshly and he yelped in pain as more goons start shooting the freeze gas at him.

"_Let me go_!" I screamed as I struggled with whoever was holding me. I was pulled away and brought over to the goon cars, where Simmons was standing. He smirked when he saw me.

_That smug bastard_!

I was going to rip that superior look off his face with my bare hands.

"Happy to see me, alien lover?" he sneered as I glared up at him with tears still running down my cheeks, making my vision hazy. "Put her with the others," he added dismissively.

As we walked past him, I stopped, glaring right at him, "You better _prey_ they lock me up, you heartless bastard." I snarled at him.

Simmons looked slightly surprised by my threat. I could not even remember the last time I was so furious. It was like every single fibre of my body cried out in protest, like I had failed somehow, my gut twisting painfully. I gritted my teeth as the man holding me dragged me away.

He shoved me into another van, though it looked exactly like the one we were in before, until Optimus destroyed it. This time I was on the left side, Sam was in the middle, and Mikaela was on the right side again. Good thing Sam was in the middle, because I slumped against him in defeat, my head resting on his shoulder as my tears continued to fall and my breathing became ragged from my heaving sobs. My last thought before exhaustion took over was:

_I was going to get Bee back. No matter what._

* * *

**AN: **_Hello, dears! Are you liking the quick updates? Once a week is not bad, right? I always liked this chapter for some reason, but I feel like a lot of people began thinking that Anna had become too angsty and heroic. Well, Anna doesn't get attached easily, but when she does, she is willing to protect that person with everything she has. And to be honest, she has created a real tight bond with Bots, especially Bee, and to see him practically getting tortured wasn't easy and she snapped. _

_Also, someone mentioned a love triangle in this story. I can't confirm anything as of yet because you will have to wait for it, however, there wil be some competition in this series at some point. However, it will be quite one-sided and I can't say who the other character will be...yet. _

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews and thank you for reading! =)_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: **

_When is your birthday? I would like to post a chapter, for my fans on their birthdays as a gift!_

_Regards._

**_A._**

**__****_REWRITTEN: __Rewritten on Saturday, 9th of March, 2013._**


	9. Good Memories and Nightmares

You guys are awesome with all your reviews, I mean we finally hit 700! Yay! A big thank you to everyone who had reviewed! So to answer a few questions… Seriously, I should just make a question and answer column here to answer any questions that my reviewers have in the future.

_The Love Triangle:_ Or lack of one for that matter. At this pont nothing is set. I said there will be _competition_, and it is going to be rather one-sided affection however if people really like it (and I mean REALY like it) I may decide to spin it in that direction, but that's a big IF.

_When is Optimus/Anna finally happening:_ I **never** rush romance, and patience is a virtue. That is all. But soon we'll start seeing hints.

Any more questions about the story, characters, writing, ideas or even author herself? Ask away!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Transformers, if I did, I would be chilling in some Caribbean Island and drinking Margaritas from coconuts.

* * *

Sam Witwicky was an average, everyday high school boy you could hope to meet anywhere around the world. Beside his eccentric behaviour and weird family he was as normal as one could get. He loved his family of course, he loved them all dearly, but he always felt like Anna was one of the few who actually understood him for who he was. She was a friend. She helped and supported him when he needed it and never judged him for his mistakes and mishaps. It wasn't like his parents weren't supportive, but Sam always felt that their understanding of him was different to the one Anna had.

Back when they were both little and went to the same kindergarten, a school bully purposely pushed him over once, causing him to scrape his knee. Anna had jumped on the boy that was probably twice her size and punched him in the nose. Sam could never forget the way she stood up for him that day, like she was ready to fight anyone who dared to make fun of him or hurt him.

So when his parents told him about Anna's family leaving, it was like his worst nightmares suddenly becoming a terrible reality. It felt like he was losing a sister; someone so important, he could hardly imagine his life without her anymore. They were always there for each other. Sam and Anna together, side by side for eternity. Like brother and sister bound by blood should be.

Sam blinked, glancing around, shaking himself from his daze. They were still in the black van, driving to somewhere unknown. He peered at Mikaela who was sitting beside him silently. Her head was resting against the cool window as she stared outside with pensive look on her beautiful face. Sam placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? " he questioned quietly. She blinked, looking back at him. "You just seemed…distracted."

Mikaela smiled sadly, nodding slowly. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just…I can't believe they would be so cruel to Bumblebee. It was just so…_inhuman_."

Sam nodded once, feeling an uncomfortable tug in his chest. The echoes of Bumblebee's wails seemed to echo over and over in his mind. He cautiously glanced to his left at Anna who was resting her head against his shoulder. Her hair was messy, and her eyes, although closed, were still red and puffy from all the crying…

_Crying?_

When was the last time he had seen her cry? He paused for a moment, unsure. It seemed such a long time ago now.

* * *

_**10 Years Ago**_

* * *

It was a hot summer night, and the Witwicky household was peacefully silent with all of its occupants peacefully asleep; all but one. Sam laid awake in his bed, the heat causing him to twist and turn around his bed uncomfortably. The temperature was becoming unbearable and he groaned faintly before jumping out of his bed. He walked over to the window and opened it fully, letting the humid night air rush into his room. Wind was picking up outside, the already dark night becoming even darker as ominous jet-black clouds slowly covered the brightly shining moon and stars.

_A storm is coming_, he thought to himself silently. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the slight breeze across his face.

_FLASH!_

Sam leaped back as lightening flashed in the sky, followed by a loud crash of thunder that echoed menacingly around the tranquil neighbourhood. He heard a loud squeak from behind him and turned around. There was no one there though, his room was still empty and dark like before. He shook his head few times as if to clear it before shrugging and walked over to his bed and laying back down on it, trying to fall asleep. The wind outside was getting louder and more flashes crossed the sky, lightening his room for few brief moments. Suddenly, another meek squeak sounded from outside his room accompanied by quick tapping of tiny feet. There was a small creak and his bedroom door opened slowly.

"Sammy?" a small, terrified voice called out.

Sam jumped up from his bed, looking at small figure hovering at his doorway. Anna was standing there, her dark hair frizzy and cheeks stained with tears.

Anna and her parents always visited during summer; it was a recurring tradition in their family. They lived in a different town, so their visits were usually for a week or two at least. Thankfully, there was enough space in his house to allow everyone different rooms, so seeing Anna in his doorway and in such a frazzled state, immediately made warning bells go off in his head.

"An, what are you doing in my room?"

She wobbly walked forwards, her steps shaky. Did something bad happen?

"I—I just…You see, I'm afr—"

She never managed to finish her sentence, because another flash of white lit the room, accompanied by a loud bang. Anna let out a small scream and jumped in his bed, wrapping her small arms around him. Sam flinched slightly in surprise, leaning back as his own body tensed uneasily.

Was she afraid of the storm?

He gazed down at her and felt warm tears soaking through his PJ shirt. Clenching one of his hands into a fist, he awkwardly placed his other hand on top of her head and rubbed it gently, her hold on him tightened as she let out a shaky sob. Gaining a little more courage, Sam wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and laid her down with him, still stroking her head.

"It's alright, you're fine. You have me, remember?"

He felt her nod vaguely as she began to relax beside him. They stayed like this for few minutes before he heard her muffled voice reach his ears over the sound of thunder outside.

"Thank you, Sammy," she mumbled in a hushed tone. "You're the best brother ever."

A faint, goofy smile spread over his face when he heard her call him 'brother'. Yes, Anna was most definitely like his sister.

She stayed glued to his side for the rest of the night as the wild storm raged outside, her body heat preventing him from catching any more sleep until next morning came.

But he did not complain, because Anna was happy and safe.

And to him, that's all that mattered.

* * *

_**3 Years Later**_

* * *

"Hey! Witwicky!"

Sam looked up to see John and his goons walking towards him. He was twice Sam's size and twice his weight. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. For a 10 year old, he was a giant. Everyone disliked him, simply because he was a typical bully in the class. Everyone tried to avoid him the best they could, everyone except his groupies who often joined him in harassing others.

Sam didn't say a word as they approached him since he knew that there was no one nearby to stop them from hurting him if they wanted to.

"What? You can't talk or something?" John spat mockingly, quickly pushing him against a nearby wall and his groupies snickered in unison. Sam looked up at the blond before him; he was smirking eagerly, looking down at him like a predator would at his favourite prey. He didn't like that look at all – it meant he was about enter the world of pain.

True to his suspicions, John quickly brought his fist down to Sam's stomach and he doubled over in pain, letting out a strangled gasp. An intense wave of agony swept over his body, and he crumpled on the ground, his breathing coming out as short pants. John laughed, a dark, humourless laugh, looking down at him in cruel amusement. Such look of cruelty looked misplaced on a young face, but Sam was in too much pain to take any real notice of it.

"Is that it? One punch and your down, Witwicky? _Pathetic_." John leered at Sam, his cruel, beady eyes fixed on him eagerly. He clenched his fists in anger – there was no way he was going to just give up, he would never give them the satisfaction of seeing him down. Sam stood up shakily, keeping his eyes on John and his thugs.

"Ohoho. What do you know? The little idiot suddenly got all brave. I guess we will have to teach him a lesson. Right, boys?" John stepped forward and gripping Sam's shirt, hoisting him up. Fear began setting in, and Sam suddenly realised that standing up may not have been such a great idea after all.

"HEY! Pick on someone your own size, you overgrown pig!"

Everyone turned around to the owner of the voice. Sam gaped in surprise when he realised who the person before them was.

Anna was standing in front of them, panting heavily, her eyes blazing with fury as she took in the scene before her.

What was she doing there?

They didn't go to the same school. The only proper explanation Sam could think of was the fact that it was Friday, so Anna's parents must have come over for the weekend.

"Mind your own business, girl!" One of John's thugs shouted back. Anna dashed forward trying to get through the group to John who was still holding onto Sam firmly. But the moment she reached them, John quickly shoved her away and she staggered dangerously on her feet before falling and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"_ANNA_!" Sam cried out, struggling to get free. John laughed loudly at his feeble effort. Sam watched as Anna twitch a little before she rose up slowly, her knees shaking weakly. Only then did he notice an overly calm expression on her face, it was just blank. Completely void of any emotions. With one quick sweep, Anna grabbed few rocks resting on the ground and with a surprising precision, threw them at John's thugs, hitting them straight in the head painfully. She quickly ran at John and jumping on him, wrapped her arms around his neck. John wheezed, stumbling few steps back and releasing Sam in the process. He watched in surprise as Anna bit John on the shoulder – _hard_. He yelped in pain and she jumped off him almost falling over again. John glared at her before turning around and running off with his groupies right behind him.

Anna stared after them for a moment before running to kneel before Sam, giving him a tight hug. He smiled at her warmly since this wasn't the first time she had helped him before. Then he once again felt something warm running down his shirt, except this time it wasn't tears, it was blood.

_Her blood_.

Sam quickly pushed Anna back, and peered closely at the huge cut on her forehead. Dark red blood was dripping down her face and neck, and he stared at her in both disbelief and concern before he felt a tug on his shirt as she let out a tiny gulp.

"A-Anna? Are you in pain, _wait_, that's a stupid question, of course you are. Are you feeling dizzy? Our teacher said that's what happens when you bleed. Maybe you should sit down, _no_, better yet, rest. I have to go get someone, you can bleed to death, my teacher said that it's possible," he ranted hurriedly. However, he froze when he saw Anna looking down at him with tears in her eyes. He followed her line of sight and saw that she was staring at now very red bruise mark on his stomach. She sniffled and looked up, her hazel eyes staring sadly into his.

"I—I'm sorry!"

_What?_

"I s-should h-have found y-you sooner. Now, those m-mean boys h-hurt you," she blubbered out, her small body trembling. She placed her petite, dust-covered hands against her face, trying to control her tears. Sam felt his hands clench into fists and pulled his cousin into a hug, ignoring the warm feeling of her blood pressed against him. Why was she blaming herself? None of this was her fault. If only he was stronger, he would have been able to stand up for himself. Now, Anna was hurt because of him, _again_.

"Stop, Anna. None of this was your fault," he whispered to her gently. He lifted her chin and gave her a shaky smile. He turned around and picked up his bag that was thrown some distance away due to the commotion. He pulled out few unused tissues, and quickly began wiping the blood of her neck, face and chin. Anna was still whimpering when he pressed a clean tissue against the cut to prevent any more blood from coming out. His mother had done that for him few times before when he had fallen over and cut his knee or bruised his hands.

"We'll always be together, right," she asked him in a quite voice. Sam looked up at her and smiled the best he could given the situation they were in. "We'll always be there to comfort and protect one another, right?"

He looked at her for a long minute, "Absolutely."

"_Promise?_" she asked suspiciously and he nodded in confirmation.

"Promise."

He took her hand leading her towards the car park where he was sure her parents were going crazy looking for them. Sam looked down at his cousin who was few inches smaller than him. A tissue was still pressed against her forehead blood already seeping through.

"Anna?"

She looked up at him, "Hmm?"

He smirked at her. "Your nose is running."

She just beamed at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "_Heh_."

And even with dirt, blood and tears covering her face, her smile was just as warm as always.

To him, at that moment, she was the bravest and strongest girl in the world.

* * *

**_1 Year Later_**

* * *

"Leaving?" he repeated the feared word dumbly. What did they mean Anna was leaving?

"Yes, dear. Anna and her parents are moving away. Tom and Silvia just informed us about it. They are moving to England," his mother said, and he could hear the sadness in her voice but ignored it. Anna could not leave. Not now. Not ever. They had a promise. It was all just so…

"They are coming to say goodbye today," he heard dad say, but his mind was stuck on one word.

_Goodbye._

They were coming to say _goodbye_.

As if on a cue, the doorbell rang and his mother hurriedly walked towards the door to greet their guests. A moment after Anna walked in, Tom and Silvia behind her. Her brown hair was pulled back into two high ponytails, secured with red ribbons. She wore a puffy red dress and matching shoes. Gone from her face was the usual cheerful smile, her hazel eyes dull and sad as they met his own. Anna too realized that this was going to be the last time they would see each other for a very long time. She walked towards him, her head bowed down, almost as if she was afraid of how he would react to her approach. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but his mother interrupted announcing that it was time for dinner.

For the next hour everyone sat in uncomfortable silence. Occasionally, adults would make small talk, trying to make things less miserable and painfully awkward. Sam kept glancing at Anna who was sitting beside him, her eyes downcast, poking the food on her plate with jaded detachment.

Ron was the first one to bring up the question of Anna's future, mainly her education and social life. Tom and Silvia seemed happy, chatting amiably about how they had found the perfect school, and how they were sure than in few months Anna would have ton of new friends.

**_CLANK!_**

Sam jumped in shock, and twisted around to find Anna on her feet, her chair pushed back, her hands gripping the table tightly. Her eyes held so many emotions: anger, sadness, pain. She turned around and swiftly walked out of the dining room, shutting the door loudly behind herself.

Silence consumed the room.

"Oh, dear."

Sam gazed at Silvia, her face sad as she stared at the doorway. "Anna is the one having the hardest time accepting all of this. I'll go talk to her, I'm so sorry."

She stood up, but he beat her to it.

"I'll talk to her," he offered, "She needs a friend right now."

Quickly leaving the room, Sam immediately headed towards the garden and just like he suspected he found her hiding there. She was sitting hunched over under a peach tree, her chin resting on her knees, her back arched defensively. It was middle of April so everything in the garden was blooming and the peach tree looked beautiful with small pink petals covering the usually bare branches. Moonlight bathed the small space and thousands upon thousands of tiny dots marred the sky like little jewels, giving the garden even more serene and beautiful look. Sam slowly walked towards Anna as she stared at the stars above them with wishful expression on her face.

"I don't want to leave," she whispered faintly. He sighed, sitting down beside her. She didn't hesitate and placed her head on his shoulder, letting him drop his arm around her shoulder.

"I _know_. I don't want you to leave either."

And he meant it. Why did Anna have to leave? Why her? Why now? Maybe she could stay. She could live with him and his parents, after all his parents loved her like their own daughter anyway. So that would not be a problem… right?

"I'll miss you so much, Sammy."

Sam swallowed painfully, feeling his heart give a throbbing thud.

"I'll miss you too, An." he murmured, tightening his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled closer to him, sighing sadly. "We're family, remember? Nothing can separate us, we'll always be in touch and you will come over for a visit. Or we'll come to visit you."

He felt her smile against his shoulder and relaxed a little. He wasn't sure just how long they stayed together, just happy to be together for a while. Every once in a while they would share their memories of all the adventures they had together, and planned a hundred more for the next time they meet.

What Sam never realized was the fact that he was not going to see Anna for a very, very long time.

* * *

_She was cheerful._

_She was strong._

_And I relied too much on her kindness._

_That's why I never noticed…_

Sam looked up when he heard a car door open again, and Anna was pushed inside before the doors slammed shut. He sighed in relief when he saw that she appeared to be unharmed and well. He was about to ask her if she really was fine but paused when he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. She placed her hand on her mouth and let out a heart-breaking sob, her whole body shaking as she gasped for air. She lifted her head and then finally he saw one thing he had failed to notice each time he was with her, all because he was so convinced that she was the strong one, the _unbreakable_ one. But he was wrong, oh so wrong and now...

_…tears._

"Bee is gone," she choked out, her body trembling as she slumped against him. He hastily enveloped his arms around her the best he could, pulling her as close to him as he possible. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Mikaela who was staring at Anna with sympathy, and to his immense surprise she too had tears in her eyes.

Anna clenched onto his shirt tightly, her sorrowful sobs filling the air around them and echoing around the silent van.

_Why didn't he realize sooner that it took everything she had to be 'strong'?_

Sam shut my eyes tightly, fighting the bitter taste of failure in his mouth. It was like everything around them was suddenly going very wrong. He could only hope that it would get better soon.

* * *

_**Present Time**_

* * *

Sam blinked blearily, his surroundings finally coming back to focus. The car had stopped in an airport, he realised when he looked outside the tinted windows. Not far from them, he spotted a large helicopter ready for a take-off. Sighing tiredly, Sam raised his head wondering silently where they were going to be taken next? He turned to Anna who was still peacefully sleeping against him, and he smiled lightly, grasping her shoulder and shaking her a little. Anna stirred a few times before opening her eyes and blinking sluggishly. She glanced up at him, a hesitant smile on her face.

_I don't know, maybe it's because she's my relative. Maybe, it's because of that promise we made many years ago. Or simply, because I want to pay back the debt I owe her from when we were little. Either way, until somebody comes along who can understand your heart better than I can, girl… I'm going to protect that smile of yours._

* * *

**(Anna's POV)**

* * *

_The ground felt cool against my warm face. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness around me, the only source of visibility being a faint sliver of light shining down from an unknown source. I sat up and realized that all my old clothes were gone._

_Instead, I was wearing a strange white dress that hugged my body like a glove. It was short-sleeved and extended all the way down to my knees._

_I shivered slightly when I felt someone's presence nearby, their gaze trailed on me. I spun around gradually and gasped at what I saw. There was a robot standing not too far from me. He was standing very still and surrounded by some kind of silver white gas I've never seen before. The giant was frozen, literally. But something about him bothered me. He looked familiar, **too** familiar. After staring at him for few more minutes, I came to a sickening realisation that it was the same silver robot from before. Optimus called him Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons._

_Great._

_A deep growl came from behind me and I turned to look behind me only to face pitch-black darkness. When I looked back to frozen Megatron, he wasn't there, causing me to gasp softly in alarm. I heard the low growl again, but much closer than before and my body tensed instantly, nerves tingling with apprehension._

_"The AllSpark," said a deep, raspy voice, "So close. Yet so far."_

_It was coming from behind me, I quickly realised, not wanting to turn around and confirm my suspicions. I had a bad feeling that it was Megatron talking. After all, who else could it possibly be?_

_"Why is it that if I try to contact other Decepticons, I see you instead?" said Megatron. From his tone, he sounded curious and a tad irritated. "A mere human," he growled. "A pathetic little creature like you couldn't possibly be... No that's impossible."_

_What? What was he on about?_

_I felt his voice brush against my skin, creating goose bumps in its wake. I shivered at the feeling of complete wrongness at our close proximity. Megatron, who probably noticed my discomfort, chuckled deeply._

_"Scared human?" Megatron whispered softly. "You **should** be." He seemed closer somehow and his voice sounded so wrong. Damn him._

_Something cold touched my back and slowly slid down the length of it. The action was repeated. I felt like I was a dog being petted by an abusive owner. Not a good feeling at all. Especially when you know it's a killer robot doing it. Megatron stopped petting me and wrapped his talons gently around my body. He was avoiding touching me, but it still didn't feel right._

_"I've been trapped on this planet for cycles, watching and listening to these irritating humans. But you are different somehow. You are, by far, the most interesting organism I've seen," he concluded._

_I didn't know how I was supposed to react to that. Was he complimenting me? Did he just say that he liked me? Probably not. I was not that lucky._

_Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and slowly turned around only to opened them again. The only thing I could see was the familiar pair of red optics staring back at me. The same cold, merciless optics of Megatron._

_"Interesting indeed," Megatron purred, "Killing you would be a waste." Pause. "Maybe you can live as my pet. Maybe." With that, his talons moved away from my body and I blacked out._

* * *

I woke to the feeling of someone gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking at the blurry image before me. Sam was peering down at me, his hand on my shoulder and a small smile on his face. I tried to smile back but quite frankly failed at it completely. My last dream seem to come rushing back all at once and I felt a small chill run down my spine when I remembered all the terrifying details. What the bloody hell was that about?

I lifted my head from Sam's shoulder, looking around myself. We were in an airport. I was about to ask why, when the car door opened and we were dragged out of the car and forced towards the helicopter. We buckled ourselves in and I glanced at Sam.

"Just so you know, I don't have the glasses anymore," I said in small whisper, so no one would overhear. Sam looked worried but nodded in understanding.

"Maybe the Autobots found them?"

I was not sure who he was trying to convince, me or himself. Barricade was not far away when the glasses fell out of my pocket and after Sector 7 got Bee, the Autobots were nowhere in sight. Barricade could have gotten the glasses for all I knew. I sighed, rubbing my face tiredly. Things just kept getting worse and worse.

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

We were riding in a helicopter to some unknown destination for almost an hour, nobody talking and instead choosing to sit in complete silence. Sam, Mikaela, and I were sitting on one side while a pretty blonde girl and a young black guy were sitting on the opposite side from us. They introduced themselves as Maggie and Glen after sometime, and I couldn't help but to think that they seem like pretty nice people.

"So what are you here for?" Maggie asked us. Sam and I glanced at each other.

"Um, I bought a car," Sam started and then motioned at me.

"Turned out to be an alien robot," I continued his sentence as I shrugged casually.

And to finish off we spoke at the same time, "Who knew?"

Maggie and Glen both stared at us in complete shock. Yeah, it's not so shocking once you start getting used to it. But I guess it's kind of sad that you're not surprised by giant alien robots anymore. Talk about a different perspective on normal.

We landed only ten minutes later and had to switch to the stupid goon cars again. As the car started and we began to move again, I couldn't help but think about what poor Bee must be going through right now. I felt so ashamed for not trying harder to protect him, a part of me still hoping that they were not hurting him. Oh, whom was I kidding, of course they were!

I had to get him away somehow, and although I knew the 'what' I didn't know the 'how'. Maybe Sam and I could distract them again?

After short 20-minute ride, the car slowed down before completely stopping. We get out of the cars and amazement overwhelmed me once I realised that I was gazing at Herbert Hoover Dam. Why in the world were we here? I thought we were in trouble, not going on a field trip!

We walked together looking around us in awe when Mr. Asshole-Simmons walked up to us with another bald guy beside him. Simmons was back in his clothes again rather than just his underwear, a pair of reflectors covering his eyes. I smirked at him mockingly once I spotted fresh bruises still very clear on his face. There was a deep dark bruise on his jaw and a piece of tape over his nose. They were the most visible ones.

"Hey, kids." Simmons nodded to Sam and me, purposely ignoring Mikaela. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" He placed his hands on our shoulders, "You hungry? Want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" Simmons listed effortlessly, his voice firmly controlled, but I could almost feel his glare on me, even though I could not actually see his eyes. He offered us a strained smile and I snorted.

He wanted us to go for a picnic when the whole world was in danger and Bee was somewhere out there, most likely getting tortured and experimented onto? How about go to hell?

"Where is my car?" Sam asked angrily getting straight to the point while he moved away from Simmons and I harshly shoved his hand away from me.

"If you hurt Bee, I will kill you slowly and very painfully, and I can assure you that no one will ever find the body," I hissed at Simmons. Mikaela took a hold of my arm to make sure I didn't try to hit him again and tugged me back a little. This was a very smart move on her part, because I was very tempted to.

I continued glaring at Simmons and he carefully placed both hands on Sam's shoulders just as another man stepped up. "Kids, I need you to listen to me very carefully, people can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Maybe you assholes should have thought of that before you hurt our friends and dragged us all the way out here without giving us any explanation," I snapped back angrily, glaring at the unknown man, even though a timid voice in the back of my head scolded me for being so rude to a person with enough power to lock me up in prison. The man regarded me silently, and I knew that my condescending tone was not appreciated but he kept silent as if seizing me up before stepping back in defeat.

Seeing this, I glanced at Sam who gave me a small nod of agreement and I squinted at the no-named man, "_Fine_, we will tell you everything you want to know, but _first_," I agreed at last, and Un-named man switched his gaze back to me when he heard the 'but'. "We want his car."

My eyes flicked to Simmons and I held up my hands in mock paper and pen gesture, "Maybe you should write that down. His car, his parents, and a Dr. Pepper with some fresh fish and chips. See, getting man-handled by a non-existent government sector gets me hungry."

Mr. Un-Named was about to take my shoulder, till Sam grabbed it and smoothly added in, "And her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, _forever_." he said, pointing at Mikaela who looked surprised, but then smiled gently at him with a grateful look in her light blue eyes.

Un-named nodded and took us by our shoulders, "Come with me. We'll talk about your car."

Simmons looked like he was about to say something so I cut in before he could, "You want to know everything we know? Then you better give us what we want."

I could not tell for sure because Simmons was wearing sunglasses, but I was pretty sure he was burning holes through my head. At least he learned a lesson that we weren't just a bunch of mindless children who knew nothing. We could take care of ourselves just fine as well as defend ourselves against assholes like him who thought they could bully people and get away with it.

Simmons started to lead the way as we walked with a bunch of soldier beside us and Secretary Keller who joined us rather quickly after our arrival. It was a little surreal seeing him just few feet away, but I pushed back my excitement realising this was not the time to be awestruck.

"Alright here's the situation. We have all had direct contact with the NBEs," Simmons started, his voice all high and mighty. And what the heck was a NBE?

"What are NBEs?" a black soldier, Epps, asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials, try to keep up with the acronyms," Simmons explained conceitedly.

Why don't they just call them GRTs or Giant Robot Things? I liked that name much better and it was much easier to remember. I saw annoyance flash across Epps face and I smirked, knowing all too well where he was coming from with his obvious dislike for Simmons.

"Asshole," I murmured quietly under my breath. However it appeared, not quietly enough, because I heard a snort of laughter from beside me and saw Epps smirking too. I smiled faintly. At least someone shared my opinion on Simmons.

"What you are about to see is totally classified," the still nameless man told us as we walked through a little tunnel and into a giant room.

I froze mid-step when a sharp pain flashed through my body and I swayed on my feet a little, dizziness suddenly overcoming me.

I raised my head and stared in complete and utter shock at the figure in front of me.

Looming like a ghost, completely frozen in ice, just like in my dream, was none other than Megatron himself.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**AN:**_ Thank you everyone once again for making 700 reviews, you guys are the best. Sorry for the late update, but holidays have been kicking me in the butt, but I promise a new chapter this weekend to make up for it, deal? _

_Also, apologies for the filler-ish chapter. I know how much people hate them, and I won't be surprise if less people review because of it. I guess I just really wanted to show Sam/Anna relationship and explore it a bit more, because this is what stories are about, right? Character development? I don't want my story to be like all the other OC-relative-of-a-canon-character stories. _

_**Dedications:** MiniAjax, Taboo22, katiekat54, Shewolf-skittles-twist14, SabakuNoGaara426, sonicscrystalauraangel, AlexHide, MARZ009J, Laeila Tsukiyomi-Storm, Autobotally45. _Happy late Birthday all of you and I'm sorry for missing your birthday, either because I was late in updating or because Chapter 8 was posted after your birthday. I hope you all had a brilliant time!_  
_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:** _What is your favourite song(s), name few if you can't decide between one._

_Regards._

_A._

**__****_REWRITTEN: __Rewritten on Tuesday, 2th of April, 2013._**


	10. Agent of Chaos and the AllSpark

Sorry for the late update but I've recently gotten a new puppy and I'm also finishing college in few months so I have a ton of work to do. This means that I barely have any time to write anymore. But hopefully this chapter is good. Once again, thank you for reviews, everyone.

_Anna/Bumblebee:_ Their relationship is one of close friendship and Anna trusts him a lot since he had saved her life so many times. However there are no romatic feelings between them, non at all.

_What music do you like the best?:_ I genuinely laughed at your reviews guys because so many of you love Imagine Dragons and so do I. It's good to know that my readers have such a good music taste. ^^

Any more questions about the story, characters, writing, ideas or even author herself? _Ask away!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** _Please_. I barely own the air I breath.

* * *

The world around me was in a complete standstill as I gazed up at the frozen robot before us. It frightened the living-day-light out of me but I managed to control myself from turning around and running the hell away like my instincts told me to do. I stared at the robot with something akin to fascination as the world around me started to slowly go back into focus.

" – shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE-One," Simmon's wannabe superior voice called out. I looked at him and rolled my eyes in annoyance. It just showed how much they knew.

Sam nudged me in the ribs and our eyes met before he gave me an encouraging nod; someone had to inform these people of what really was going on here.

Sam cleared his throat, causing everyone present to turn towards us.

"Sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron." Simmons scowled slightly upon hearing this.

"Dude," I pointed out, causing his eyes to whiplash over to me. "He's the leader of the Decepticons. You got the leader of the most hostile aliens in your backyard. He's pretty much the agent of chaos." I said slowly. I was sure that even Simmons wasn't that slow. I mean, I disliked him, but he wasn't working for Sector-7 for nothing. He was smart, he had to be, otherwise he would not be a part of secret government agency.

Simmons ''tched' and turned back towards Megatron ignoring us, while Banachek – I finally managed to remember his name – pointed out, "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age." Simmons announced while pacing in front of us. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him."

"_NBE-One_. That's what we call it," he snapped as he stepped closer to me, leaning towards my face trying to look intimidating. I met his gaze evenly, glaring slightly.

I snorted, "It?" That sure managed to gain everyone's attention, "That's all you can say. You're hoping to qualify your actions by saying what we all gained, but fact is you're keeping the leader in a monument. And the moment the Decepticons find out, they will come, and they will take him back. And they won't be nice about it, believe me, if they find him, you will be in bucket loads of trouble."

Simmons scowled at me and I turned my eyes away from him.

"And you didn't think that the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien frozen in the basement?" he secretary asked angrily. I raised an eyebrow disdainfully as Simmons looked away from me and looked at secretary in respect.

"Until these events we had no credible threat to national security," Banachek explained.

"Well we got one now," the Secretary snapped back and I couldn't control my grin. This man was something else.

"So why earth?" asked another soldier with sandy brown hair and tan skin. His name was Lennox if I remembered correctly.

We all looked at each other and Sam with Mikaela seem to silently agree on something before turning towards me again and giving me a significant look.

I gaped at them, before raising my hand and running it over my face tiredly, realising I had no other choice but be the 'spokesperson' for our group.

"It's the AllSpark," I enlightened, my eyes briefly moving to look at Megatron again.

"AllSpark? What's that?" asked the secretary and I grimaced, shuffling my feet awkwardly under all the extra attention.

"They came here looking for a cube with markings on it, it's a source of power for them. Anyway Mr. NBE-One aka _Megatron_," I said, shooting a fake smile towards Simmons. "That's what _they_ call him, whose basically the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to take over Earths technology, create a new army and wipe out his enemies, like the robot you took away earlier," I snapped lowly, shooting another hot glare in Simmons direction.

My lips suddenly curled into a knowing smirk once I noticed how both Simmons and Banachek tensed upon hearing my words and shared a quick look between each other.

"You know where the cube is, don't you?" Sam voiced in surprise, stepping up to stand beside me. This time it was my turn to tense when I realised exactly what that meant.

Megatron's words suddenly ran through my mind.

_The AllSpark, so close, yet so far._

Simmons stared at us for a long moment before finally gesturing for us to come with him. "Follow me."

I risked one more glance at frozen Megatron and hastily turned away, following after the group as Sam and Mikaela fell into line beside me.

"You okay?" Mikaela asked worriedly and I sighed, flexing my hands, my body aching after going through so much stress and drama.

"Not really. Worried about Bee," I replied dully and she nodded in understanding but decided to stay silent.

We reached a door and Banachek opened it slowly.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," he announced as Mikaela, Sam and I moved inside. As soon as I walked through the doorway I could feel energy sizzling in the air all around me – it was in the air, in the walls, it felt so tangible I could almost taste it on my tongue. My heart suddenly felt heavier in my chest and I took a deep breath, my lungs seemingly filling with new energy.

The cube was massive in size, easily surpassing even Optimus in size. The glyphs carved deeply into each side of the cube were beautiful, in their own unique way and I found myself mesmerized. It was shiny, a metallic dark grey and stunningly beautiful.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here at around 10,000 B.C. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913," Banachek said and I glanced over at the wall behind everyone where seven pictures hung in a circle.

"They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube, as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the damn built around it. 4 football fields thick of concrete to block the cubes energy from being detected by anyone or… any alien species on the outside."

I gritted my teeth again at Banachek's words. They had literally brought their own biggest threat right to where he wanted to be, if Megatron woke up, he was in a perfect position to take over the world.

_So close, yet so far._

"Wait, you said the dam hides the cube's energy, what kind of energy exactly?" Maggie asked curiously from beside us, peering at the massive cube outside the glass chamber.

"Good question," Banachek commented and led us to a room made completely out of metal and full of scratches and claw marks. There was a glass box right in the middle of the room with wire running from the box and out of the room. "Everyone step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Why in the world does a giant vault door needs to lock us in?" I asked, surprised.

"You'll see soon enough, alien lo-" Simmons started to sneer but abruptly stopped. In a tight voice he corrected himself, "I mean, _Miss. Reynolds_."

I probably took a little bit too much pleasure in watching him squirm because he had to be nice to me. Oh, well.

"Does anyone have a mechanical device? Maybe a cell phone?" Simmons asked everyone, while people inside the room quickly checking their pockets.

"I have a phone," Glen said as he tossed his Nokia phone to Simmons. Simmons grabbed it and placed it in the box.

"Nokia's are real nasty. But you gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai," he muttered as he locked the door on the box. A little pointer in the box lowered over the phone.

_Wow, Simmons really is bonkers. _

"Nokia's are from Finland," I heard Maggie whisper from beside me, and I had to suppress a snort that bubbled in my chest.

"Yeah, well he's a little strange," secretary Keller whispered back and gave a small shrug. I laughed quietly, catching their attention.

"Oh, I think he's a lot more than a little strange," I noted, smiling faintly.

Banachek handed out bug eye goggles to everyone and we slipped them on. Now I was extremely curious to see what was about to happen.

"We're able to take the cube radiation and direct it into this box," Simmons commented, as he presses down a switch. I could easily see the power rush through the pointer and flash into the cell phone, the air seemed to shimmer in absolute power, and it was majestic to behold. There was a small static sound and the phone exploded into a small robot, some parts of still transforming.

He looked around, his small red optics peering around widely. I felt my chest tighten as he looked at me. Suddenly, he jumped in my direction and smashed his head against the window right in front of my face. I let out a squeak of surprise, staggering back and away from the box.

"Darn, what is with all these evil robots trying to scare the bejesus out of me?" I muttered to myself. Sam patted my shoulder in reassurance and I flashed him an awkward smile in return.

"Nasty little sucker isn't he," Simmons said as he walked around the room, an unfriendly sneer stretched across his lips.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie yelled and the little robot smashed into the glass again.

"Kind of like an itty bitty energizer bunny from hell," Simmons spoke mockingly.

The little robot suddenly pulled out a gun and started shooting at the glass.

"Where in the world did it get a gun from?" I asked bewildered, and Mikaela gave me an amused look.

The robot shot a tiny missile and it made a harmless mini-explosion against the glass. Determined, the little guy ran into the glass again, starting to successfully break it in process.

"He's breaking the box," Simmons muttered in annoyed as electricity ran through the box effectively killing the little guy. I winced at the small pang of sadness that crossed my heart. How could they just kill it like that, it was barbaric; even if it was a robot, it was still a living organism.

A second later the lights in the room began to flicker ominously and everyone looked around surprised but also a little worried.

"Gentlemen," secretary started and I coughed loudly. "_and ladies_, they know the cube is here."

Banachek hit a button and talked into a little speakerphone, "What's going on down there?"

"The NBE-One hanger has lost power, and the backup generator is not going to cut it," a man replied. NBE-One hanger? You have got to be kidding me. Of all the places to lose power, of course it had to be Megatron's area that lost it. The last thing we needed right now was a very pissed off Megatron slaughtering everyone.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked, walking up to Banachek. He nodded rapidly and motioned for us to follow him. We all rushed after him and out of the room.

"Get everyone to the NBE chamber NOW!" Banachek ordered as we all ran along the hallway.

I looked at him with a small frown on my face, "Is it really a smart idea to—" I was cut off by Sam.

"Anna, now isn't the time to be arguing," Sam said to me, and I looked at him baffled.

"But Sam, if the power is down in Megatron's chamber, then they're running straight into a death trap!" I retorted angrily. It was obvious, wasn't it? I'm sorry if I was trying to save a bunch of innocent people I knew Megatron would rip to shreds when he finally broke free.

"They're popping our generators," Banachek called out, looking back at us. I lifted my head to stare at the ceiling as I ran by, waited for something to happen… nothing. I hoped for a stab of pain or some mad gut feeling or _anything_ but I got nothing. If I had these weird vibes around Autobots and Decepticons, shouldn't I be able to feel if there was someone out there above us, _right now_. Apparently not, maybe it only worked erratically and there was no real skill involved at all. I stopped my pondering, noticing that I was lagging behind the group, and sped up to catch up.

We hurried after Banachek into the arms room. I can't say I was surprised to see all of the weapons since it was an arms room, but it was still weird to see all the different guns in there, placed so plainly around, like it was nothing unusual. Every man in the room were grabbing any weapon they laid their eyes on, loading them with ammo.

Everyone froze when the lights blinked again, sharing an uneasy look. Sam suddenly marched over in front of Simmons, his eyes blazing with determination.

"You have to take us to my car," Sam demanded, getting straight to the point. "You have to take us _right now_. He'll know what to do with the cube!"

"Your car is confiscated," Simmons responded, completely ignoring Sam's plea.

"Un-confiscate it then," Sam said, stating the obvious.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near that thing," Simmons replied, loading his own gun, his voice irritated. Oh, I'll give him a reason to be irritated.

"You don't know! But we do!"

Simmons shrugged, "Maybe you know, but I don't know!"

Sam shifted his weight, glaring at Simmons with intensity that surprised even me, he was obviously taking the reins and not taking 'no' for an answer, "You just want to sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"Stop being such an asshole! You have to trust us, _please_!" I snarled angrily but my voice was pleading and I clenched my fists together firmly.

"If I was going to trust someone, it wouldn't be a little alien lover like you," he hissed at me, before yelling, "I have people's lives at stake here, younuns."

My lips twitched in an almost snarl, "You racist son of a b—"

At that moment Lennox grabbed Simmons by the arm and swung him around, slamming him into the parked Humvee.

Clicks sounded all over the room, the first being to the right of Lennox and me, a Sector Seven man aiming his SIG SG-552. And all he did was grab his own M1911A1 pistol and point it back at the man. "Drop it."

Another man on Simmons side aimed his Heckler & Koch G36C at Lennox, just as another guy on Lennox's squad dropped down and pushed his Heckler & Koch G36C in the man's line of sight. Another man on his team slammed the butt of his MP5A3 with an M68 Aimpoint scope into another soldier from S-7.

_Silence_.

"Honestly… I feel a little left out." I whispered, trying to break the silence.

A few smiles flashed on both sides. At least before Simmons opened his mouth, "There's an alien war going on out there and you're going to point your guns at me? Under S-Seven jurisdiction, I order y—"

"S-Seven doesn't exist." Epps stated evenly, and I chuckled under my breath. I knew I liked him for a reason.

"Right, and we don't take orders from people who don't exist," Lennox pointed out, pushing his gun closer towards Simmons chest.

I whispered to Sam, "Forget Chuck Norris, _he's_ my new hero."

Both Lennox and Epps apparently overheard me and smirked in amusement. Again Simmons had to ruin it. "Okay, I'm gonna count to five."

Lennox pointed his M1911A1 right into the S-Seven badge on Simmons' vest, "Well, I'm gonna count to _three_."

"Three," I murmured. Sam elbowed me in the ribs sharply and gave me a scolding look, but his lips were pressed tightly together from trying not to laugh.

"Simmons, I would do what he says. Losing is not an option for these guys," Secretary Keller finally interfered after another tense pause on both sides.

"Alright, you want to place the fate of the world on kid's Camaro. That's cool," Simmons said jeering as Lennox let him go. "But if this plan backf-"

I shot an icy glare towards Simmons, sick of hearing his annoying arguments. All my swirling emotions from having Bee practically kidnapped and tortured were just underneath the surface, "_Bring me to Bee **now**!_"

Simmons gulped, giving us a slight nod and began leading us through another hallway.

Midway down the hall I started to hear Bee's pained groans. They were drowning the tunnels in their intensity, a constant echo and I didn't know how the people in the actual room could stand it. His wails made me both sad and furious, it was unfair that he had to go through so much pain. I really wanted to bash some heads into walls.

Simmons and Banachek seemed to notice my ever-quickening pace because they were practically running to stay in front of me. I think they saw how my fists tightened, shoulders squared and my eyes were dead set on the door.

Simmons flew through the door first, Banachek hot on his trail. All I could hear was the dull voice of Sam as we walked through the thresh hold, not really understanding what he was saying but hearing his voice.

Bee's whines were louder here, unbearable and I ran to his side, pushing any ice gas canned guards in the way.

"Stop! Stop it!" Sam was yelling at the men, lowering their weapons to the floor and Banachek backed up Sam's order with his own.

Sam came to my side and we both gazed at Bee, "Are you okay?"

His head tilted toward us, optics ever trained on us, "Bee, they didn't hurt you too bad, right?"

I think Bee understood the double-edged sword to that question because he did not shake or nod his head.

Instead he flipped his helmet on and rumbled his engine while looking around the chamber.

* * *

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

* * *

_Hurt? Of course they hurt me._

My head tilted to the side to gaze forlornly at both my charges. From the corner of my optics, I noticed the same soldiers with guns and that man in black. I flipped my protective helmet on and glared at them hard.

They shocked my spark with their electricity. The spark where only a lover should touch, where only gentle fingers should graze. They turned something that was supposed to be pleasurable into pain.

I twisted my body and transformed my arm into my cannons, quickly bringing it in front of me. They would not touch my spark again. My chassis rumbled in anger and pain.

_What do you do when the beings you were sent to help, only wish to hurt you?_

Sam threw up his hands defensively, "Listen to me. The cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

I understood that I needed to get the cube out of this dome. But I did not trust these... _these other beings_. My cannon did not falter in glowing, only glowing brighter as I fully sat up.

Sam ushered them back. "No, no don't worry about them. They're okay. Right?"

I stood, knees bent in a crouch, body pivoted in a way that would allow me to scope up my charges in case of deception.

It was when one of the two humans who truly understood me, and cared for me inched forward and placed her hand on my armour, did I tilted my head slightly towards her.

"They won't hurt you anymore Bee. _I swear_." She waved her hand towards the armed soldiers and I slowly eased from my crouching position, but still kept my cannons lit.

"Just back up guys. He's friendly. He's fine."

Anna gently patted my armour, "Put the guns down Bee, we're going to take you to the AllSpark."

She looked at me, her gentle eyes brimming with unshed tears, and it was hard to see her like this. She, Sam and Mikaela were the only humans who truly cared about my fate. But it was Anna who truly accepted me, and not just me, but my fellow Autobots as well. She was not just another human or a charge, no, she was a…_friend_.

The soldiers behind Sam and Mikaela took a few more steps back before I slowly let my cannons die.

I searched channels before finally choosing the gospel station, and a chorus slid easily into the room easing the tension. _"I can only trust you..."_

The music rang out, before I lowered myself to her level. She let out a shaky laugh and hugged my armour tightly once more, small clear tears running down her cheeks. I rubbed her back with one of my fingers in comfort and she looked up, smiling at me.

_I can only trust you…_

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you once more for reading. This chapter was not the best one I've ever written, but I hope you still enjoyed it. I'm also glad you guys liked previous chapter so much since I was kinda worried about it. Hope you enjoyed Bumblebee's POV as a 'thank you'. _

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:** _What is your favourite catchphrase?_

_Regards._

_A._

**__****_REWRITTEN: __Rewritten on Saturday, 13th of April, 2013._**


	11. Mission City

All I have to say is that life has been hectic for me these last few weeks so apologies for the long wait. I will be free in few weeks as I will be finishing college and that means that I can focus all of my time on writing. That means frequent updates of at least once a week. Sounds good, right?

_Megatron/Anna:_ Few people have asked me just what their relationship is and I can confirm that Megatron will not be the 'competition' I've been talking about. However, there is...how should I put this, a special kind of bond between them, but not one you would expect.

_Guest Reviewer:_ Thank you very much for letting me know what you think of my work. I think the exact same I simply want Anna to grow into her maturity while retaining her odd personality. She's still a teenager and I want her to act as such and grow up with time and she will. These sort of things and events change a person and you can already see the change in her. Once again thanks for letting me know what you thought, I appreciate it.

Any more questions about the story, characters, writing, ideas or even author herself? _Ask away!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I own a cat, a dog, a huge manga collection, two computers, one phone, my dirty imagination, and bunch of other things; however, I am by no means, the owner of Transformers. Even if I wish I was.

* * *

The whole group, including Bee, walked down the main hallway towards the room where they kept the AllSpark. I was exhausted. My muscles ached, my body was throbbing and I was on a verge of passing out. I knew that I was slowing the group down due to my agonisingly slow phase but I honestly needed a moment to rest. Before I even realised I was leaning against a cool and damp wall, my eyes closed as I allowed my body a brief pause. I felt utterly drained. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes for a brief moment. I faintly heard loud metallic footsteps before I was lifted in the air. I opened my eyes and found Bee looking at me, he let out a soft chirp and I smiled in reassurance.

"I'm good."

Bee gently placed me on his shoulder and I leaned against the warm metal and sighed, it felt nice and reassuring. For a moment, I remembered how warm Optimus was; he was even warmer that Bee and it made my heart ache. Why weren't they here yet? Why weren't they trying to save Bee and us from here?

"You want to come down Anna?" Sam asked and I could tell he was worried. He always did worry too much.

"I'm good up here," I called back as Bee moved down the hallway to the AllSpark hanger. My heart got heavier as we approached the AllSpark and when we entered the room, it felt like Megatron himself was standing on my chest.

Even with the weight in my chest, the AllSpark was still beautiful. And I realised that it was even more incredible up close on Bee's shoulder and as he reached out to touch it. I felt energy run through me as well. I wasn't sure if it was from the cube or Bee but as the wave of blue energy ran over the cube, I felt a stirring in my chest. The cube began to revert down, shrinking, twisting and transforming, and my eyes widened as I watched the process.

Finally, there was just a tiny version of the cube in Bee's hand and it sparked in his hands for a second before settling down.

"Wow," I breathed. Bee looked at me and chirped happily.

"_Message from Starfleet captain_… **lets get to it**," were the words that came from Bee's radio and I grinned down at Sam and Mikaela who were still to awe to say anything.

"He's right, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission city is 22 miles away. I say we sneak that cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city," Lennox suggested taking a step forward and I had to admit that it was a pretty good plan.

"Good, right!" Keller exclaimed. But Lennox cut off his excited remark.

"But we cannot make a stand without the air force," Lennox continued, giving the secretary a pointed look. Secretary Keller nodded, turning to Simmons.

"This place must have some sort of radio link! Short wave! CB!" Keller listed and Simmons nodded numbly, he seemed to be in a state of shock but was slowly getting back to normal.

"Sir, you gotta figure out a way to get word out to them! Everyone else let's move!" Lennox ordered loudly, making a hand gesture for everyone to move.

"Alright Sam, Anna, Mikaela, in the car!" Lennox said as Bumblebee put me down and reverted to his Camaro form. I climbed in first and scrambled into the back seat where the cube was. I couldn't hear what was being yelled outside as the doors closed and Sam and Mikaela took their seats in the front of the car, quickly strapping themselves in.

The weight in my chest didn't hinder my breathing for now, but it was uncomfortable like a tight knot deep in my chest that was about to snap. I sat down behind the passenger seat and slowly lay my hand on the cube.

It almost felt like it was alive; I could feel the energy in it, like a buzz in my skin at just a touch. I swallowed hard and lifted it into my lap, slowly tracing the symbols on it.

My eyebrows furrowed suddenly, a sickening realization clawing up my spine. I finally realised what it was about the cube that struck me as odd this whole time.

The symbols carved on the cube they were–

"You alright back there?" Sam's voice sliced through me like a red-hot knife, causing me to jerk violently in my seat. Sam seemed started by my violent reaction and I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Yeah, fine. Top-notch. Spiffing."

He looked unsure, glancing down at he cube that still sat peacefully on my lap and nodded slowly.

I didn't pay attention to the drive as I simply rubbed the seat with my hand while I held the cube in my lap with the other, my head resting against the window. The energy sizzled in the air and my breathing quickened uneasy shivers running down my body. I began gasping softly, small beads of sweat rolling down my temple and I bit my lips harshly. I didn't even have enough time to realize what was happening before everything was consumed by darkness.

* * *

_Anna sucked in a deep breath, her eyes flying open as she jumped up from the floor. She found herself in an unfamiliar room; it was dark, damp and unusually big. She looked around herself hurriedly, realising with sinking horror that nothing but darkness surrounded her. She scrambled up to her feet, looking around in panic. Where was she?_

_"So here you are again, human," a dark voice echoed deafeningly. Anna froze in both surprise and horror. She knew that voice and she knew it well. **Megatron.**_

_She quickly turned around, trying to pinpoint his location, her expression hard but eyes full of barely concealed fear. She found him in the corner of the dark room, his outline barely visible in the darkness, but there was no mistaking those cold, deep scarlet optics that stared at her in disgust. Anna moved back, her movement jerky and uneasy as her eyes tried to locate a quickest escape route._

_"I will soon be free," Megatron drawled out. He seemed very pleased, even though his voice was dark. "I know you have the cube. I can smell it on you. Delicious."_

_Anna tried to suppress a shiver of disgust at his words and the implication behind them. Megatron moved closer, coming out of the shadows that were concealing him. She flinched away, afraid to be anywhere near him. However, Megatron moved closer, his malicious gaze pinning her down._

_"You know," he began, his gaze for once leaving her as he looked around the empty room. "If you give me the cube willingly when I find you, I'm going to spare you."_

_She could not help herself, she snorted, "Yeah, right."_

_Megatron looked down at her, his expression cold as a stone, before he grinned darkly. She was terrified of that smile; it was a smile of a psychopath. "I was beginning to think you were mute, human."_

_Anna moved back once more, her back pressing against a wall when Megatron leaned down to get a better look at her. Like he needed it anyway. He could probably see her a mile away with his robotic vision. Anna breathed in, trying to control her nerves and fear that was rushing through her veins. This was just a dream and he was harmless in her dream. Alright, maybe not harmless, but he could not do much either. She moved her hair out of her face and stared right at him, gathering whatever last bit of bravery she still had left in her bones._

_"What do you want from me? I'm just another human, you have no use of me," she spoke, her voice on the verge of cracking. She bit inside her cheek painfully, yet still managed to focus her fierce glare on the fearful Decepticon Leader. Megatron made an odd humming sound and smirked darkly, his sharp teeth showing._

_"'Just another human'," he mocked, his voice openly taunting her. He leaned even closer to her, and she could see every detail of his metallic face. It was horrifying. "You really don't have any idea what you are, do you?"_

_Anna stared at him, suddenly more confused than afraid, "What I am? What kind of question is that? I'm just another rebellious teenager. That's all I am...I'm just human."_

_"Believe whatever you like," Megatron said coldly, his voice raspy. "It matters little to me."_

_She gulped anxiously, her eyes wide. Megatron grinned at her, amused by how she was unable to hide her fear and confusion from him, he reached out and his cold metal talons brushed against her shoulder. She flinched away._

_"We shall meet again, my little human," he hummed at her small figure, huddled in the corner, her expression frozen in shock. "When the time comes, submit to me and you shall live."_

_She looked up at him, her face even paler then before._

_"Goodbye, my little pet," he purred out dangerously._

_Everything began to fade away, and Anna let out a horrified shriek._

* * *

"Anna! Anna, wake up!" I jerked up when loud screaming rang in my ears, tearing me from my slumber. My eyes flew open and it took me a moment to realise that it was me who was screaming. My throat was dry and tears burned in my eyes, blurring my vision. Sam's hand was firmly on my shoulder and he and Mikaela were staring at me in horror. I shivered and quickly wiped my eyes, gasping for air, my hands trembling while one of them still laid on the cube.

"Are you alright?" Mikaela asked carefully, her voice quite and soft.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," I murmured softly. I saw Sam and Mikaela share a look before they rounded on me. My eyes fell on the cube again, successfully avoiding their questioning gazes.

"You were screaming," Sam stated uncomfortably, almost hesitantly. "What was that about?"

I just shook my head and did not answer. How was I supposed to answer?

_'Hey, Sam. You know it's no big deal, but I just saw Megatron in my dreams and he began petting me like his dog while calling me his pet...Fun isn't it?'_

Yeah, I don't think so.

"Optimus and the others are behind us now, we're only 4 more miles out," Mikaela explained and I nodded, still not looking up even though relief washed over my fried nerved like a balm once I heard that Optimus and others were near.

"You're getting paler and paler Anna… what's wrong?" Sam demanded and I sighed. I looked out the window as I answered, a sense of foreboding overwhelming my gut.

"I don't know," I murmured faintly.

As we made it down the high way, I pushed the cube to the side and glanced through the back window in hopes to see Optimus and others, my breathing shallow but neither Sam nor Mikaela heard.

Only then did I notice another vehicle coming towards us.

"Bonecrusher…" said the crackly voice of the radio. It was the voice from before again and I smiled slightly before a frown marred my face as I realized Bonecrusher transformed and was flipping cars in his way as he gained on us fast.

Suddenly I noticed a cop car pull out from behind Bonecrusher and I swore loudly. I knew that car too well. _Barricade._

"Sam..." I trailed off. My mind was buzzing again as I stared at the cars on the highway that were speeding towards us menacingly. Some of them wanted to protect us, others...not so much.

"Shit, block them, block them," Sam urged looking panicked. I was on my knees looking out the back window, hoping for the best as I bit my lip and swallowed once more. Ratchet and Ironhide pulled in behind Jazz in a triangle formation and Optimus pulled back.

"Optimus is dealing with them," I whispered under my breath in both relief and worry. A part of me was all for our leader to whoop some Decepticon ass, the other part of me wasn't sure if he could take all of them on at the same time; there had to be more than Bonecrusher and Barricade there, surely.

Suddenly, Bonecrusher reassemble again and I swallowed as he grew taller, he had a very pinched and mean look about him and even from a distance I could see him clearly. He was skating on his wheels instead of walking like others did and my throat almost closed up as he ran into a bus, splitting it in half and making it burst into flames. I really hope there was nobody on that bus.

"Holy mother of…" I breathed in amazement as I watched Optimus also assembled and the two of them clashed before rolling off the highway and disappearing out of sight. I felt my gut clench in horror. What if Optimus was unable to defeat Bonecrusher and got hurt instead? I shook my head. I had to believe he could do this, he was Optimus after all, everything about him reeked of power and strength.

"That is not good," I whispered to myself but by the sound of it Sam and Mikaela heard me as well as they nodded their head in agreement, still looking at me as if waiting for me to have another fit.

"_I'm on the highway to hell, highway to hell!_" Bee's radio blared out and I cracked a slight smile. He accelerated and I closed my eyes as music flooded through the speakers.

* * *

**_(10 Minutes Later)_**

* * *

We hit the main city sooner than I expected and I shivered, my eyes trained on the sky for any sight of the air force. The cube remained beside me, half leaning on my knee. Sam noticed the cube near me and nodded in my direction.

We pulled to a stop and I climbed out, leaving the cube in Bee. Honestly, I didn't want to touch it any more than I had to. Those marking still gave me the creeps.

Bee transformed just as Ironhide did and I looked up when I hear the loud noise of a plane, turning my head I saw an F-22 Raptor not far from us. But there was only one. My eyes narrowed suspiciously, my gut squeezing uneasily.

That was no air force raptor.

"It's a Decepticon," I muttered, darkly.

"What?" Sam whispered from beside me. I pointed at the raptor as it circled around the area where we were. Green smoke was billowing in the slight breeze where Lennox's and Epps' men had put the markers down.

"It's Starscream! Backup and take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide ordered loudly and I gulped as Bee and 'Hide moved towards a motionless truck and lifted it up as a barrier.

"Move!" Lennox screamed and I stumbled back but somehow, my feet felt like 3-ton lead pipes and all I could do was stare in horror.

"Back up everyone!" Ironhide roared. Sam and Mikaela grabbed my wrists and pulled me back, causing me to stumble again, my body seemingly unable to move on its own accord.

"Incoming!" was all that rang in my ears as Starscream fired at the truck and it exploded in a massive bang of fire and debris. I saw Bee and Ironhide go flying backwards and the three of us were thrown back as well.

My body sailed through the air before slamming against something hard and falling heavily onto the floor, sharp pain cutting through my side.

Loud ringing reverberated in my ears and my vision darkened before completely fading. And just before I succumbed to much welcomed darkness, Megatron's words echoed through my mind.

_You really don't have any idea what you are, do you?_

* * *

**AN:** _Thank you once again guys for your never-ending support, I'm really glad you like this story so much. I mean we're almost at 800 reviews how amazing is that? _

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:** _Pirates or Ninjas?_

_Regards._

**_A._**

**__****_REWRITTEN: __Rewritten on Saturday, 11th of May, 2013._**


	12. One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall

A big 'Yay!' for 800 reviews! Thank you guys so much, you're the best kind of fans a writer could ever ask for. Also, I must apologise about the huge wait but my holidays have been so hectic I barely have any time for myself anymore. However I will finish this story before this year ends even if it kills me. Hahaha.

_Sequel__:_ This story is far from being finished yet, that's all I'm sayin'.

_Megatron/Anna:_ So many of you are curious, but sadly I can't give anything away because that would be spoiling the surprise! I mean some of you are even shipping them in an odd sort of way, but I know where you're all coming from because I feel the same way. I like their dynamics, like a whole lot. There is actually a lot of history between them...*Ooops* Probably said too much already.

Any more questions about the story, characters, writing, ideas or even author herself? _Ask away!_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm so tired I don't even have the energy to claim I own my cat, much less Transformers.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, everything around me bathed in radiant rays of sun that momentarily blinded me. A pained gasp escaped my parted lips as searing pain clawed down my side, leaving me gasping for air. I gingerly placed my hand against my side, unsure what was causing such agony. My fingers slowly touched the fabric of my clothing and I flinched, realising that my whole side was warm and sticky.

_Blood…_

I moaned in anguish as my fingers shakily brushed against something cold and sharp stuck in my flesh, my fingers shaking as I tried to wipe off the blood that coated my hands. I panted softy when I felt more warm wetness pool around my hands once I laid them against the wound, soaking the edges of my shirt and hoodie, causing tears of pain escape my eyes. My fingers touched the sharp edge of whatever that was inside of me, and I tugged at it with everything I had. A strangled scream escaped me and I felt something sharp and solid leave my flesh. Blood was now running freely down my skin, making a steady _pliping_ sound on the pavement as I rolled over, clenching my fists in pain.

My bloody fingers dropped the thing in my hand and I realized that it was a piece of glass, probably from one of the broken cars. I tried to sit up and see where everyone was. Very slowly I managed to crawl towards a smashed car and sluggishly sat up, leaning heavily against it. I felt more blood run down my hand that enclosed the open wound and I zipped open my half-destroyed hoodie, slowly taking it off. Quickly ripped it between my other hand and my teeth, placing the remains of the left-arm sleeve on the wound. Nausea and dizziness hit me all at once overwhelming my senses and causing me to double over, brushing my hand and head against the fabric of my dark jeans, wiping the sweat and blood off my face.

With shaky movements, I stud up, my whole body trembling from sudden strain. I clenched my hands into fists, pressing my hand against the ripped sleeve under my shirt, making it press against my wound, the remainder of my hoodie hiding my ripped shirt and dark blood stains. Taking a deep breath, I stumbled forwards. People were shouting and screaming from every direction, their panic and fear almost palpable. However, everything seemed to be underwater as I walked listlessly across the destroyed street, all the noise mixing together.

Looking ahead, pure relief washed over me when I spotted Mikaela and Sam laying just across the street. I quickly dragged my injured body towards them, and saw them both slowly standing up, and much to my silent relief they both seemed fine. Few scratches and bruises marred their faces, but other than that they both seemed physically fine. Mikaela was the first one to spot me as she quickly ran towards me, meeting me halfway. I quickly hugged her, flinching when my injured side pressed against her body. Sam was next, hurriedly pulling me into a tight hug, his eyes full of relief.

"Are you guys, okay?" I asked them, concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine," Mikaela replied with a slight nod, and noticing my tense body asked, "Are you alright?"

"Sore, but good," I quickly lied, smiling at both of them. I remembered seeing Bee go soaring through the air and looked around for him, gasping when I finally spotted him not far from us. Sam followed my line of vision, horror filling his features once he saw Bumblebee as well. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I hastily strode towards him, ignoring the tight feeling in my stomach. My eyes immediately landed where Bumblebee's legs were supposed to be however they were now missing, completely torn off from the explosion.

"Oh, god Bumblebee, your legs! Get up." Sam stuttered in shock. Bee whined sadly, trying to use his hands to crawl closer towards us. "Bumblebee, get up. _Get up_!"

I stepped in front of him and pushed Sam away from him vaguely, "Stop it, Sam! He can't," I bit out irascibly, my voice breaking ever so slightly.

"Ratchet!" Sam yelled helplessly, looking around for the medic.

I turned around to Bee as few tears spilled from my eyes, causing me to bite my lip angrily – this wasn't the time to have an emotional breakdown, no matter how much all of this was driving me crazy or hurting me. His sad blue optics stared at me, full of pain and sadness, never once looking away from me as if realising how hard it was to see him and everyone else I love get hurt.

For a moment we simply stared at one another, until I noticed his optics wonder over towards the left side of my body and another pained whine escaped him. I cringed slightly realizing he probably knew about my injury now, unable to say anything out loud in fears of Sam or Mikaela hearing me; the last thing I wanted to do was cause worry for those two. I kneeled before Bee, wincing from the pain that my injuries were causing me.

"Oh, Bee. No, no," I mumbled hoarsely as I hugged his head and ran my hand over his cheek comfortingly. He chirped and wrapped his hand around my body, careful not to upset my injuries as we both tried desperately to comfort one another.

"You're going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here and Ratchet and I will fix you up good as new, okay?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"You're okay, you're okay," I breathed under my breath. I was genuinely scared. For Bee, for Sam and Mikaela, for the soldiers protecting us as well as unaware civilians in the city and lastly myself. I felt Bee lift himself up a bit more and then reach into his chest. He pulled out the cube and I swallowed as he handed it to me. A loud bang suddenly filled the air and I jumped, turning around as heavy fire followed the bang, allowing me to turn and see a tank coming down the street. I looked back at Bee and then Sam who was crouching beside me.

"I'm not going to leave you," I whispered, shaking my head when I noticed the look in his optics.

Bee gave me a gentle nudge as he pulled himself away from the rubble and I swallowed heavily, my dirty face now wet from tear streaks. I could still feel blood seeping through my clothes, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before my body refused to operate anymore since a flimsy little scrap of fabric would not be able to stop the bleeding for long.

I heard Jazz and Ratchet move towards the tank and I saw Mikaela run off around a corner, her hair flying behind her. Sam was beside me, unmoving, rubbing Bee's head gently. The cube in my hands was still humming with energy, making it easier to breath. To be honest, it made me feel a little better, more…alive. My injuries weren't hurting as bad; it was almost as if it weren't there anymore, even if I knew that they were. They were simply numb around the edges.

I realized that I was zoning out again, once I felt a small nudge from Bee and blinked, smiling shakily up at him.

Mikaela was back and Sam was next to her, Bee was sitting up, and they were both working on loading Bee onto the back of a pickup truck and I swallowed giving him an attentive smile as I placed the cube next to his knee.

"Tell me what I need to do," I said, knowing that they needed all the help they could get and Mikaela pointed to a cable beside me.

"Wrap it around and under his arms and secure it to the ring at the top," she ordered. I nodded and grabbed the cable, preparing to wrap it around Bee.

"Arms up please!" I called and he lifted his arms. I climbed up and ducked under his lifted arm and over his legs till I could duck under his other side. The cable was taunt and I had to pull hard to get it secured, praying for the first time in my life that it didn't break.

"Anna! Sam!" I hear Lennox yell loudly, causing me to stop and turn around only to see him running in out direction.

"Where's the cube?" he asked and I pointed to it next to Bee's knee.

"Okay," he muttered as he ran off again. I didn't bother to watch him as the three of us helped Bee get his butt onto the truck.

"Anna, come here!" Lennox yelled once more when I noticed that he was back. I went over to where the cube was and Lennox handed me a flare as he put his gun on the trailer of the truck.

"Okay, I can't leave my guys back there, so I need you to get the cube into military hands," he said as calmly as possible, clearly trying not to freak me out and I nodded without a moment of hesitation.

"Where?" I spoke. He looked momentarily surprised, as if caught off-guard, before giving me another stiff nod. I wanted to get rid of this thing… it was far too powerful to be messed around with, and I didn't want to think what would happen if it ended up in the wrong hands. Let's say Megatron's for example.

"There's a tall white building with statues on top that way down the block, get to the roof, light the flare and get the cube into the helicopter, do not stop whatever you do," he ordered and I absorbed the information given to me before giving an affirmative nod, sudden feeling of nervousness overwhelming me. I was injured, what if I was not quick enough? What if I failed and Decepticons – or more importantly Megatron – got their hands on the cube? I looked over at Bee, fear gripping at my already pained heart and he dipped his head in reassurance though he looked just as scared as I did, his optics once more briefly landing on my side.

"I'm going with you," Sam announced from beside me and a small, relieved smile spread across my face. I knew that if something happened to me, Sam would finish the job no matter what.

Ironhide and Ratchet appeared in front of us both looking solemn but determined.

"We will protect the two of you," Ironhide said and I nodded and took a deep breath, momentarily placing my hand against my side, pushing the torn material firmly against my bleeding injury. I looked at Sam, and then at Bee. Before turning around, inhaling deeply, and clenching the cube between my hands before I bolted forward. Sam was right behind me and though my chest and side were hurting, I made myself keep going. Tears blurred my vision and for a second, I wanted to stop, turn around and go back to Bee and pretend none of this was happening, but Sam's presence beside kept me going. It didn't matter that my legs hurted, it didn't matter that I wasn't as fast as Sam, all that mattered was that I kept running.

The cube wasn't very heavy but it was still hurting my skin, with the cuts on my hands and arms, it was almost like the cube was poisoning me with exposure.

"Watch out!" Sam bellowed as a Decepticon helicopter rose up, Ratchet and 'Hide taking aim and firing from behind us as I yelped loudly, skidding on scattered rubble before following Sam around the corner. I hissed painfully, my side burning in pain, more blood seeped through and I could already see red marks on my shirt.

"Keep moving!" Ratchet ordered firmly. I gasped as I heard helicopter blades close behind but I wasn't brave enough to look back.

"Don't stop!" Ironhide shouted and I could feel the ground shake as he ran behind us. Sam was just in front of me and I screamed as the helicopter sliced a taxi right next to me, causing me to duck around the edge of a little antique shop, the sounds of screaming and glass shattering behind me filling my ears. The world around me began spinning and I closed my eyes, my face twisting in concentration.

_Not now…not yet…I…I have to…get the cube…out of here…please…_

I gripped the cube tightly in my hands, almost begging for it to give me strength. I felt soft buzzing as my fingertips tingled in pleasurable warmth, my side once again going abnormally numb. My eyes fluttered open, the world once again still and I sighed gently in relief, spotting Sam right next to me.

He wore a look of intense concentration on his face, one so unlike him, and yet it filled me with strength that I needed and as we both shared another look, he quickly grabbed my hand and we both took off again.

Suddenly, Sam and I skidded to a stop as the same raptor we'd seen earlier landed in front of us… Starscream. I was gripping onto Sam for dear life and for a moment we were both frozen in fear before I pulled him away and ducked behind a car, pressing myself against the side to remain out of sight.

Starscream was practically on top of us and I looked around for a gap to run through. Ratchet and 'Hide fired rapidly and Starscream gave a shriek of rage before he jumped, reversed back into raptor form, and took off. I glanced back at Ironhide and Ratchet noticing straight away that both seemed a little on the damaged side.

"Anna…get to the building," Ironhide wheezed roughly, his voice still coming off as commanding. I nodded anxiously and didn't waste anymore time before leaping onto my feet and running forwards again. My legs were hurting like crazy and I could taste blood in my mouth, causing me to cringe and swallow shakily. My throat was dry and my lungs burned for more air but my heart and my side were the ones causing me most pain. It was like someone had poured acid onto my skin, making me choke in agony from the burning sensation. I let out a dry sob of pain but Sam didn't hear me. Thankfully.

Then, a sound of low growl reached my ears and I felt blood in my veins freeze when none other than Megatron himself landed in front of us, except this time completely functional and no longer frozen.

"Give me the cube, girl!" he roared and I squeaked in fear, pushing myself forward even faster. Suddenly I tripped over something laying on the road and face planted into the hood of a nearby car before rolling off painfully. I felt the corner of the cube make contact with the ground and a searing bolt of pain tore through my chest. I let out a scream of pain, Sam's presence at my side making me stop as I opened my eyes slowly. Sam was next to me, his eyes wide with apprehension as he took in my tearstained face, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

I took a deep breath as I saw familiar fear and concern burning in his eyes and everyone elses faces rapidly flashed in my mind: My parents, Judy and Ron, Mikaela, the Autobots. I had to do this for them; they counted on us to do this. If Decepticons got their hands on the cube the world was going to end, and I couldn't allow that to happen not when I could stop this. I scrambled up and took off, Sam beside me as we tried to get away from Megatron. I groaned lowly as pain from my side began to creep back into my bones. I heard Megatron shifting behind us as his words taunted me.

_"If you give me the cube willingly when I find you, I'm going to spare you."_

Would he? Hell no.

Just the way he glared at me with such resentment, proved it.

I finally spotted the chain fence up ahead and the gap where the gate was. Sam was behind me and quickly gaining as we ran through the gate and then through the broken doorway of the building in front of us. I paused for a second to get air into my lungs, every breath causing me pain and I felt ready to throw up. My vision blurred and I groaned quietly, pressing my palm against my bleeding side, realizing that blood had already soaked through my shirt and was spreading quickly. I was thankful that Sam hadn't noticed yet.

"You not going to get us, you won't get us," I heard Sam muttered to himself as we ran through some pillars and around to a big staircase. I took them two at a time, bending over vaguely to lessen the pressure on my legs that felt like jelly under me.

I heard the sound of something heavy break through a window as we reached the second floor.

"Surprise! I smell you!" Megatron snarled from below and if I had been able to, I would have laughed and shivered at same time. The floor broke as he rammed up through the floor behind us and I felt a board scrape me in the back along my shirt, causing me to stumble. I felt Sam catch me in time as we ducked between some pillars again.

"Door…over there," I wheezed and he nodded, also out of breath.

The flare was in my pocket and digging uncomfortably into my stomach with every move of my right leg. I pushed the door open with my shoulder and found myself looking at more stairs, taking them two at a time again, moaning as they kept appearing around the next corner.

"Come on An, keep moving," Sam breathed out and I only managed a half squeaky pant in reply.

"Maggots!" roared the voice I knew would haunt me forever and I glanced up to see at least 11 more levels above us.

"Oh shit," I breathed shakily but kept moving.

If I stopped now, I won't be able to go on. The pain was getting too much.

By the time we reached the top of the stairs and pushed open the roof door, shaky gasps were passing through my lips as I bolted out onto the roof.

"Light the flare!" Sam screamed and I pulled it out of my pocket and smacked the end of it into the wall. It sparked up a bright red colour and I waved it in the air widely.

A helicopter rose in front of us and I dropped the flare as I moved to the edge of the roof to hand over the cube. I wanted this thing gone, my heart was beating so fast in my chest I was surprised I hadn't gone into cardiac arrest yet.

The guy leaning out of the copter couldn't quiet reach the cube, my grip wasn't good and neither was the length of my arms but my eyes spotted another problem real quick. Starscream was on a rooftop a few buildings away…ready to fire a missile.

"Look out!" I screamed as I pulled back and hit the ground, dragging Sam with me. Heat flared over me and I felt something cut deep into my face, causing me to wince and curl my arms over my head. I could feel air stir over my legs from the blades of the helicopter and I tucked myself up into a ball, Sam's hand holding mine as he hopefully did the same.

"Get up!" I rasped when helicopter disappeared below and I shrieked as two arms exploded into view as Megatron broke his way through.

"Come on!" Sam ordered as he pulled me towards the edge of the building where a marble statue stood. I swallowed and climbed up after him as he balanced carefully on the edge of the statue, gripping at the grooves in the stonework. Blood was dripping from underneath my shirt and all the blood loss was beginning to catch up to me, making my head spin.

I was shaking, my legs were barely holding me up and I was scared, more scared then I'd ever been before.

Megatron pulled himself right out onto the roof and I swallowed as Sam's grip on my arm tightened as he boxed me in with his body.

"It's okay Anna, its okay, we're going to be just fine," Sam breathed in my ear and a part of me was pissed at Sam for lying so obviously.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings?" Megatron asked almost curiously and I inhaled deeply, the smell of my own blood making me want to gag. Every thump of my heart hurt more and more, increasing the burning across my skin and I stayed still as I tried to slow my heart rate.

Megatron's dark red optics found my eyes and he smirked; it was even scarier in real life than in a dream. I felt my stomach twitch and my heart beat even faster against my ribs.

Something was wrong, something had happened. I didn't know much about medicine, but I knew enough to know that my heart shouldn't be feeling like this, even under such duress. My fear increased and I bit down on my lip to prevent myself from crying in pain and terror.

I could feel Sam adjusting his grip and I pressed myself closer to the statue, shifting my feet to give him room.

"Give me the AllSpark, my little human, and just as promised, I shall spare you," Megatron crooned and I felt sick, bile rising in my throat as I swallowed hard to drive it back. "I'm a mech of my word."

I had no idea what a 'mech' meant but I did not dwell on it too much, too terrified to say anything. I knew that even if he was not lying, the chances of others surviving were slim, especially if I do decide to give him the cube.

I felt Sam's feet shift and slip as I grabbed onto his wrist to hold him up.

"Ahhh, no, no, no, no," Sam stuttered against my shoulder and I held the cube tighter.

Helicopters flew past us and I felt a tiny spark of hope in my chest that managed to give me confidence to speak. I un-tucked my head and turned it to the side so my voice wasn't muffled.

"I will never give you this AllSpark!" I screamed. The deep chuckle reached my ears and I dug my nails deeply into the statue.

"Oh, so unwise," Megaton murmured, looking at me in mock disappointment and Sam whimpered.

"It's been fun Anna, I really wish you were my sister," he breathed softly and I gripped his wrist tighter, pained smile coming over my face.

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed you most. I love you, Sammy," I whispered back. We both screamed when Megatron's wrecking ball obliterated the corner of the building and the two of us were thrust back, twisting in the air. Suddenly something caught us, knocking the wind out of us both as Sam landed on top of me and I moaned, more blood leaving my body. I had no idea how long I would be able to take this anymore, and to make things even worse I heard a sickening crack and my right wrist exploded in pain. I groaned once more, my entire body aching in absolute agony. I was surprised I haven't passed out from all the pain yet, even if I knew that I was fast approaching my limits.

"I got you," Optimus kind voice said and I looked up with a small smile of relief as he held us firmly to his chest. I tucked myself into his hand, Sam still behind me.

"Hold onto the cube!" Optimus ordered before I heard the guards slide into place around his mouth and he started climbing down. Suddenly something grabbed us and I heard the grunt of Megatron's deep voice. Optimus groaned in pain and we suddenly hit the ground, hard. Optimus grunted as he moved and I poked my head out.

"Are you okay?" I called as loudly as my voice would allow, my breathing was wheezy and my voice was higher than normal.

"I am fine, Anna," Optimus replied as he quickly put Sam and me on the ground. Sam looked like he was going to pass out; in fact I was pretty sure we both were.

Optimus breathed in and out before he spoke again, looking at Sam and I. I did not miss how his haze lingered on me longer.

"Your risked your lives to protect the cube," Optimus stated and I nodded before looking at Sam.

"No sacrifice," he croaked.

"No victory," I finished, recalling the family motto we both always seemed to be hearing from Uncle Ron.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the AllSpark into my chest. I will sacrifice my life to save this planet," Optimus explained. I felt Sam nod slowly next to me but I just stared at Optimus caught between pain and horror for my newfound friend.

"No…" I choked out, staring at him. I saw Optimus smile at me for a split second, before it was replaced by a determined look once more.

"A necessary sacrifice to save this planet."

"Both of you, get behind me," Optimus ordered quietly and the two of us got ready scramble off to hide. I crumpled to the ground suddenly, my legs unable to hold me up and I winced as I got onto my feet again but not without stumbling few times.

Sam came around and grabbed me, dragging me away as we slid into a hole in the road.

"It's you and me Megatron," Optimus growled.

"No, it's just me Prime!" Megatron boomed in reply and I grimaced. Two powerful robots crashed into each other with such force even the ground shook beneath my feet.

I watched as Optimus and Megatron both fell and rolled around, my heart jolting oddly. I winced and rubbed my aching chest before quickly scrambling up and jumping out of the hole to hide behind some debris with a ragged breath. Sam was right beside me, watching the fight with nervous eyes.

One will stand, and one will fall.

I frowned as I watched both leaders struggled on their feet, exchanging awkward looks. Megatron was openly seething that he was facing a worthwhile opponent, and Optimus had grim sort of determination about him, but it was tinged with something else. Was that...regret? There was no time to wonder as they both raced forward at the same time, exchanging lightning fast punches and kicks, dodging and ducking, and clashing together like thunder.

_"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the AllSpark into my chest. I will sacrifice my life to save this planet."_

Blinking, I scooted again as Optimus staggered back, only to swipe a foot under Megatron, sending the larger, evil leader crashing down. Sacrifice his life? I found myself dashing forward, ignoring the painful pulling in my chest and the sharp pain in my side and wrist as I ran forward, stumbling often in exhaustion and panic.

_It'll kill him._

I ducked as Megatron leaned down to grasp me, his optics blazing, making me cry out in terror, even as his body sagged when he went flying, thanks to Optimus tackling him. They tumbled and rolled, exchanging more punches and kicks and angry clicks and whirls as they went. Megatron fired a blast at Optimus, who went flying, and much to my shock remained down. I heard shouts and screams all around me, but I just stared at Optimus still form in horror.

_No! Get up!_ But my mouth refused to work as I ducked behind a fallen part of a building, watching as Optimus seemed barely able to move from his spot.

_"I will sacrifice my life to save this planet."_

"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Sam half-screamed half-asked, as he skid next to me, and I ignored his question.

"Optimus is losing, we have to put the cube in Megatron's chest, I'm not destroying Optimus," I declared shakily and Sam looked at me for a second, obviously as scared as I was.

"You think that will work?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just help me get in position," I said and he looked at me warily.

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked and I looked at him for a second, part of me desperate to hand over the cube to my cousin, the other demanding that I hold onto it and kill Megatron myself. It felt like I had to do it, like it was my duty. I finally shook my head and cringed as two robots rammed into each other yet again.

I scrambled along the wall before jumping inside the hole again, moving down the road safely and climbing up on the other side of the street before ducking down behind the door of a busted up car. I cringed when Megatron kicked Optimus in the face and the two continued to clash as they moved a few yards further down the street.

Fire was coming from both sides of the street up ahead and I ran towards another car, skidding under a moving leg that belonged to Megatron as raptor fire made contact with his chest.

I was next to Optimus when Megatron spotted me, and I turned, about to run for it when I saw Optimus arm move out and trip Megatron on his feet. The ground shook and I fell onto the pavement before trying to scramble back up. My jeans were ripped and my knees were bleeding, I hurt in ways and to extremes I could barely understand. My side was bleeding, my wrist was now red and puffy, most likely broken and I could barley breath.

I rolled over onto my back and grunted in distress as I found myself being knelt over my Megatron, his red optics were like the gateway to hell itself and I moved back, using my free arm to try and get away.

"GIVE ME THE CUBE, LITTLE GIRL!" Megatron snarled viciously and I winced at the pitch ringing in my ears.

"Mine! AllSpark!" Megatron rumbled, trying to grasp onto my body.

"Now, Anna, put the cube in my chest!" Optimus ordered, and I looked back at him with a sad smile. I felt Sam fall next to me as he tried to help me move out of the way.

My eyes were on Optimus.

_"I will sacrifice my life to save this planet..."_

**_No._**

Sam's arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me up, Megatron growling right above us, his optics wide and sadistic, helping me feel no regret over my decision.

_Better him than you._

"Sam! NOW!"

Megatron was right above us and Sam quickly clenched my forearms with his hands, shoving the cube upwards, right above Megatron's chest.

The cube heated up within a second as it disintegrated in Megatron's chest and the pain in my heart intensified. I let out a scream of agony, my hands now consumed by the pain that was in my chest as well. I felt Sam tighten his arms around me as he helped me stay up and the cube disappeared completely, a massive burst of energy exploding around us.

I fell to my knees, Sam together with me as we both panted in both panic and shock – and in my case intense pain.

I blinked owlishly – everything hurt.

I hissed gently when I saw my entire left side soaked in blood, few drops falling onto the ground.

Sam gently hoisting me up and I slung my arm around his shoulder as Optimus crouched down in front of us. I could barely stand up, only Sam's grip was keeping me up right and I wobbled as I tried to get my feet under me. Moving my hands hurt and the grip Sam had on my right hand was slowly driving my mad.

"I owe you my life, both of you. We are in your debt," Optimus murmured and I nodded in acknowledgment.

I saw soldiers gathering around us, most had injuries, but thankfully none of them looked too serious. I heard a truck pull up behind us and Mikaela jumped out, another relieved sigh escaping me when I realised that she was unharmed. I felt my vision beginning to blur and I blinked quickly trying to clear it.

_It's finally over…_

I felt my knees shake as Optimus began addressing everyone, and I placed my bruised and bleeding hand against the cut on my side, blood running down my fingers.

"'Lil lady?" a voice called out. I turned slowly towards the voice only to find Jazz standing before me and I smiled tiredly. He looked beaten, his armour was either damaged or completely ripped off, in fact, it looked like he was the most injured one out of everyone. I grinned slightly deliriously as his form began to fade and stumbled on my feet before slumping over.

"Oh, my God, Anna!" Sam's voice called out in panic. I managed to turn and look at him, realizing that my hoodie was practically shreds and my blood soaked shirt was very visible. I groaned gently, giving him a sad smile before my legs gave out completely and I crumpled to the ground, slipping from Sam's hold. I wave of shouts and cries echoed around me. Sam fell in front of me, carefully picking me up, cradling me in his arms as I panted softly against his chest.

All sounds around me mixed into a jumbled mess, drowning each other out as I fought to keep my eyes open.

I heard Epps calling for an ambulance, Ratchet giving orders, Jazz questioning voice, Ironhide demanding what was wrong with me, Optimus gentle reassurance, Mikaela's choked sobs and Bee's agonized whines. I looked at Sam's face above me as he gently ripped off the rest of my hoodie and lifted my shirt, removing my blood soaked sleeve. I heard him gasp in horror and he shook his head, pulling me closer to him.

"No…don't you dare. Anna. Please…" Sam whispered brokenly into my hair, before he leaned back and I smiled gently at him. My heart broke when I saw tears shimmering in his eyes. Slowly lifting my bloodied hand, I placed it on his beaten and bruised cheek, stroking it gingerly with my thumb. His eyes widen slightly, and he placed his hand on top of mine, squeezing it reassuringly, making me smile faintly. For a moment it was just him and me. No one else.

"Don't cry…Sammy," I choked out. I could taste bitter blood in my mouth, making it difficult to talk.

"No! An! You can't j-just _leave_ me. What am I suppose to do without you?" he whispered fiercely, his grip on me almost painful, as if he was afraid that if he let me go I would disappear.

"I-I'm sorry…and…I love you…so much. Goodbye." I murmured as I bit back my own tears and everything began to fade into nothingness. I heard Sam scream something but I was already too far gone to understand what. The last thing I saw was Sam's pained face, and devastated optics that belonged to the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime.

And then, the world around me was no more.

_Goodbye._

* * *

**AN:** _DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNN!_

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:** _Favourite movie of 2013 so far?_

_Regards._

**_A._**

**__****_REWRITTEN: __Rewritten on Sunday, 30th of June, 2013._**


End file.
